Voldemort Strikes Back
by sastath
Summary: Voldemort is in ruin at the end of book 7. He turns to new allies and plans his revenge. Crossovers, mild tweaking of characters. Resident Evil, 28 Days/Weeks Later, Harry Potter, Final Fantasy 7. Plot is mainly HP and RE/28. FF7. HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Voldemort Strikes Back  
**

**This story starts at the end of HP Book 7. Has crossovers (many).**

**I don't own any of this and do not intend to make any profit, unless some heartless sob attempts to steal my story.**

---

Voldemort screamed in rage as he watched Nagini's head fly off in the distance. He fired a curse at the Longbottom boy sending him off his feet. He could not believe so many had come to aid Hogwarts School. He was so sure they would be too cowardly to come. Hissing under his breath he made his way to the rear firing off curses as his army was slowly becoming overrun.

Harry under his invisibility cloak stayed close to Voldemort. Firing off jinxes at Death Eaters as he followed. Even though so much death had occurred Harry couldn't help, but grin. The most powerful Dark Lord the Wizard World had ever known running like a coward.

Voldemort made his final dash to the front gates of Hogwarts. He knew from there he could apparate away. He turned back as he saw his once large army reduced to so very few. He seethed in anger as he watched. Only shaken from his gaze as he heard a voice from the dead. "Going somewhere Voldemort?" He turned and saw Potter pull away his cloak and drawing up his wand.

"You!!" Voldemort screamed. "You're dead!"

"I don't appear to be Voldemort. You have failed again. Still not learning from your mistakes. Now look your army is lost, Horcruxes gone, power weakened. Perhaps you should give up and forgive those you hurt?" Harry said as he held his up his wand and prepared for the fight he knew was to come.

Voldemort sneered and let out a cackle. "You will not defeat me. I will kill you and rebuild my army and make the filth out their pay with their lives! And not just their lives Potter their family's lives! If they refuse my rule they will die." Voldemort then brought his wand up quickly as he prepared to destroy Potter. "And do not worry Harry I will make sure young Miss Weasley and her family suffer greatly before they die, for I will not be as gentle as before."

Harry could feel his temper and anger rise quickly. "Never!" he shouted as he fired off curses, jinxes, and hexes. Voldemort quickly began dodging and blocking the spells with a slight panic in his movement. Voldemort began countering as he and Harry began dueling throwing spell after spell at each other.

-

In the distance hidden in the shadows a man with slicked back blond hair dressed in black watched. He wore sunglasses even though it was still quite dark. He knew which one he could manipulate. He knew who would lose in the end and be the most willing to fall to his promises of power.

-

Even though Harry had been dueling with Voldemort for barely a minute or two it felt like ages. He hurled himself to the ground to dodge a killing curse and then fired off Sectumsempra. True to his aim it landed.

Voldemort screamed with agony as he felt his wand arm spurt blood everywhere. He toppled to the ground fearing this would finally be his end. Beaten by a mere child. Harry jumped quickly to his feet about to fire another curse at his downed enemy when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned only in time to see a foot come crashing into his face knocking him to the ground unconscious.

The blond haired man stood above Harry making sure he was down. Seeing blood escape his nose and mouth told him, Harry would not be getting up anytime soon. He then turned to Voldemort who was already up wand in his good arm pointed at him. "Who are you? You are not from my ranks." Voldemort said as he eyed up the strange man.

"I am one who can offer you the revenge you seek... in exchange for" the blond hair man thought "services of course."

Voldemort's curiosity and rage both seemed to be going on at once. He was not one to bargain, it was his way or death. As he penetrated the blond haired man's mind looking for information. "You... Nothing, but a worthless squib at best! Why would I bargain with the likes of you!?" Voldemort screamed.

The man pulled up a gun in less than a blink of an eye. Voldemort quickly fired a spell turning the gun to dust. The man used this time to whip a knife into Voldemort's already wounded arm. Voldemort once again screamed in agony. Pulling the blade from his arm as he looked up the man was bearing down on him. He quickly tackled Voldemort to the ground pinning his arms to the ground.

Voldemort stared up with hatred in his red snakelike eyes. He was also surprised at the strength the man had. Even his using magic he could not move his arms from the man's grasp. "Perhaps you should dig a little deeper when invading someone's mind." the man said "I will never listen to a worthless muggle squid like you." hissed Voldemort.

The man let go of Voldemort's wounded arm knowing it was no good and grabbed the collar of Voldemort's black robes. "Perhaps you should dig a little deeper when penetrating ones mind!" the man repeated in a firmer tone as he flicked his head upward so his sunglasses rested atop his brow. He then stared revealing golden eyes with a slight tint of red around the edges of his pupils.

Voldemort taken back a bit by the unique eye color and then by the fact that man's hand let out a burst of fire causing the collar of his dark robe's to catch fire. The man quickly stood up waving his arm in the air putting out the flame and Voldemort performed a spell putting out the small smoldering patch of his robes. Voldemort was a bit shocked at what seemed like an outburst of magic, but did not dwell on it as he then stood staring into the man's unique eyes performing Legilimency. Voldemort infiltrated his mind once again, not being able to break all barriers, but enough to see the man was serious in his offer.

Voldemort and the mysterious blond man stared at each other for a moment then the blond man pulled his sunglasses back to his eyes. Then ran his head over his blond hair making sure it lay slicked back. "Perhaps I will hear what you to have to say. "Voldemort said "But first, I will finish the Potter brat!" However just then both heard screams erupt.

Voldemort's army was finally overrun and now the rebelling wizards and witches were charging at them noticing Voldemort standing over a seemingly lifeless Harry. A few curses went past from the approaching group of rebelling witches and wizards. The blond haired man quickly grabbed Voldemort's arm "Get us the hell out of here!" Voldemort seethed with anger as he apparated and both vanished.

The first to reach Harry was Ginny. Who collapsed onto him screaming, "Please be okay Harry! Please be alive!" She took him into her arms holding him closely barely listening to the mutters of how to find Voldemort and where he might have apparated too. The people standing around insisted Harry, be taken to the infirmary (hospital wing) at Hogwarts. She wouldn't listen until she listened to his chest to hear his heart still beating.

---

**A/N I'm sure many have figured out who our mysterious character is, but I tweaked his abilities a bit. I'll try to stay true to each characters personality, but I will have to manipulate things to fit the story. So try not to be mad. Any ideas or suggestions for direction will be welcome. I have my own idea of where I am taking it, but not completely.**

**This is also my first story so I will slap a M rating on it just because I know it will end up there.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voldemort Strikes Back**

**Chapter 2**

**I don't own any of this and do not intend to make any profit, unless some heartless sob attempts to steal my story.**

**--  
**

Harry lay in a bed-hearing people chatting wildly around him. He did not want to open his eyes. His head was aching horribly and he was trying to recall what had happened. All he could remember was facing Voldemort then a hard hit to his face and then darkness.

Harry opened his eyes; he was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. He felt sick as he saw how full it was. So many people were around him wounded some dead, and others dying. Other people were rushing to make life saving potions, performing curing spells, or simply apply bandages to blood gushing wounds.

"Harry you're awake!"

Harry turned to see Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sitting next to him. "What happened? Did Voldemort get away? Is everyone ok?" Harry said quickly trying to rise from bed.

"Calm down Harry." Hermione said as she and Ginny quickly put their hands on him to stop him from overacting. "Everyone that's close to us is ok other than… well you know already." As her eyes began to water as she looked at Ginny and Ron knowing that their brother Fred had died. Hermione quickly pulled herself together "As for Voldemort we were hoping you could tell us. We were all battling Voldemort's army, and then next thing we knew you were lying on the ground by the front gate. We say him talking to a strange man, but before anyone could get there he apparated."

"I don't remember anything." Harry said angrily. "Damn, this means Voldemort is still out there." Harry tried to get up, but Ginny practically threw herself on him to prevent him from getting up.

"Harry we told you to relax." Ginny said in a rather annoyed voice. "We told you everyone is ok there is no need to worry." Harry his temper rising "I have to go, I have to face him! Look at all these people!" Harry said pointing around the hospital wing. "They suffered to bring that asshole down and then I failed them and couldn't even do it! It is my fault!"

Ginny then reached back and smacked Harry full force in the face. Causing him to fall back into his bed and his nose to bleed again. "How can you even think that Harry! This has all been Voldemort's fault! These people didn't fight for you they fought to stop him!"

Ron quickly got up and pulled Ginny away as her face was getting redder as her temper was rising. Ron pulled away and Hermione quickly went to her and began whispering to her. As Hermione tried to calm Ginny down Ron came back to Harry's side and handed him a wad of bandages. Harry took them from Ron and pressed them to his bleeding nose.

"You know she is right mate." Ron said looking around the room as if he thought Harry might throw a fit if he looked into his eyes. "Even though Voldemort got away he still lost his army and after tonight it doesn't look like to many people will be eager to join him anytime soon." Ron was now looking at Harry, as he felt sure Harry was not going to have any emotional outburst.

Harry slumped down into the bed knowing they were right. "So where is the rest of your family?"

"Well Mom is helping care for the wounded and George, Percy, and Dad are busy with taking back and securing the areas that were taken over by the Death Eaters." Ron said as Harry looked up him with a slightly confused look. "You know the Ministry, Prophet, Riddle's old house, and any place they were known to gather. They also had groups rounding up any fleeing Death Eaters."

Harry looked around the room and then quickly threw his covers off and got up. He looked over and saw Ginny's face turning red again as she pushed Hermione out of the way and started to march over to Harry. Ron also got up and put his arms in front of Harry as if preparing to push him back. "Harry mate, don't worry they can handle it!"

Ginny then started in on him "Everything is under control you have done enough for today as just as you have your whole life! Now just relax." Ginny said as she tried to struggle from Hermione's grasp.

Harry put up his hands "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere. I just don't think I need to be in this bed, there are plenty of others here that could use it more than I can." Harry said in a smirking manner that caught the others off guard.

Ginny her face returning to normal color broke free from Hermione and wrapped her arms around Harry. "You know Harry that I am going to kill you one of these days because you just keep surprising everyone with the way you think."

Hermione grabbing Ron's hand began dragging the both of them away "Well Harry now that you are back on your feet me and Ron are going to find Mrs. Weasley and see what we can do to help."

Harry looked up from Ginny "Yeah me and Ginny will be there in a few minutes to help, just need to get cleaned up a bit." Harry said as he pointed to his now dried up bloody nose.

After Ginny had cleaned up Harry's bloody nose and apologized for hitting him. She and Harry very slowly left the hospital wing to find Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Hermione.

Harry looked over at Ginny "You know Ginny I know this might be the appropriate time to talk like this, but before all this started I was seeing this really great girl. And you know I was wondering if she would still be interested in seeing me after all this…" Harry searched for words, but just said "crazy shit happened."

Ginny looked over to see Harry turning red. "I thought this girl was a liability? A bargaining chip that could be used by Voldemort?" Ginny said this as she took Harry's hand and stopped in front of him.

"Well you know about that…" Harry was muttering as he straightened his glasses and then scratched the back of his head, looking down at his feet, as though trying to think of what to say and coming up with nothing.

Ginny pulled his head up to hers. "You know Harry I think you might have been right." Harry just looked at Ginny confused. "You are way to easy to manipulate." Ginny said with a giggle. "So I guess you will just have to make sure if Voldemort comes after me that he doesn't succeed."

Harry was just about to respond when Ginny had shut him up with a kiss. And once Harry had gathered himself he was happily kissing her back. Harry felt like nothing in the world could bother him as he and Ginny kissed deeply pulling her close to him.

Ginny finally broke away after what seemed like hours, but actually only minutes. She grabbed Harry by the hand and began pulling him "Come on before everyone wonders where we are. Not to mention so much has to be done. By the way this doesn't mean I've forgiven you Harry."

Harry's brain just beginning to function again "Hey …what?" Was all Harry could mutter as Ginny dragged him off to help with the others.

--

Miles away Voldemort and the mysterious blond hair man had apparated to a broken down shake that Voldemort had used as a safe house in the past. Voldemort quickly went to the windows checking to make sure none of those rebelling were there. For he was sure that his most known hideouts and lairs were being raiding by mobs of people who would want his head.

The man in sunglasses watched and smirked slightly. "Watching the sunrise are we?"

Voldemort hissed at him raising his wand at the man. "I should kill you now. You are worthless!"

"But you won't. You have seen what I can offer you."

Voldemort sneered at him then pointed his wand at his wounded arm and began to mend it. As the man watched him Voldemort went and ripped up some floorboards and pulled out a handful of dusty potions. One he poured onto his wounded arm and another one Voldemort drank.

Voldemort turned to the man with a look of disgust "So what is it that you are offering?"

The mysterious blond haired man smirked "About time you figured out I was a serious. No doubt you have seen for yourself the carnage that me and my associates can offer?"

Voldemort sneered at the man "No witch or wizard that was worthy would have been killed in that city. You offer me revenge? On what, the muggle filth that rules this country? I have no need to punish muggles yet. I need to punish those witches and wizards that defied me and most of all I need to destroy that worthless Potter brat!"

The man did not move or show any expression "You must also have realized you cannot dig deep enough into my mind as well. My associates and me have put up genetically enhanced blocks against your type. Then you know I can offer you more than what I have shown you."

Voldemort shot up with rage raising his wand "The Dark Lord always knows! Now tell me what you offer. That worthless virus you released in Raccoon City may work against muggles, but! I will not explain myself more than once! What do you offer?!"

The man stared at Voldemort with a studying expression "I offer you a new Virus far more potent and much quicker. The wizards and witches of this country who defied you could not even escape it. You can finally punish the muggles of this country as well as the wizards of this country."

"But what is in it for you and your associates at Umbrella? How do you expect me to regain my power?" Voldemort said with an evil grin. Expecting the man to be shocked that Voldemort knew of the man's employer.

The man did not seem shocked, but instead pulled his sunglasses off once again showing his golden catlike eyes. "We offer this new virus to you and hope to analyze its effectiveness. That is what we will gain. We also offer you safe passage and quarters in the USA where you can rebuild your army. What we get from that is we would like to enhance your abilities and continue our research with you, your blood, and your knowledge. Not to mention should Potter escape the virus you and your enhanced abilities would make quick work of him! That is what we offer. We offer to make you more powerful than you ever dreamed of."

The man put his sunglasses back on and turned to the wall on the other side of the room. He knew he had not been honest, but he did not care. Umbrella and himself simply wanted to test their new virus and take this dark wizard prisoner and study him. He knew his mind blocks would not allow him to see the truth behind his plot.

The man turned around to see if Voldemort would have an answer for him only to be staring the Dark Lord directly in the face. Voldemort reached up and grabbed him by the throat pulling his wand directly to his head "I will accept this offer, but you remember one thing!" Voldemort whispered out a hiss "The Dark Lord always knows." He released the man's throat pushing him back slightly.

Voldemort then moved away slowly and sat in a chair facing the opposite direction. "Leave and tell your superiors of our agreement. The nearest muggle town is, but a few miles down the dirt path. I must contact what remains of my followers. We will set up our own refuge in the USA and contact you with the details. I trust even a squib such as yourself can get owl post?"

The man massaging his throat and feeling angry for letting his guard down for a brief second "I will be awaiting your message then. My superiors will be pleased."

The man then headed to the door just as he was about to leave Voldemort asked of him one more thing "And whom should I address my message to?"

The man paused only briefly and replied "Albert. Albert Wesker."

**A/N I decided to just use Voldemort's name instead of you-know-who mainly cause I didn't want to keep typing you-know-who all the time. Next Chapter will have another crossover character, but not much action. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Voldemort Strikes Back**

**Chapter 3**

**I don't own any of this and do not intend to make any profit, unless some heartless sob attempts to steal my story.**

**Chapter introduces a new character and crossover. Chapter might seem a bit dull, but I decided to throw it in there. Next chapter will introduce another crossover and start our more epic scenes so to speak.**

--

Harry lay in his room staring up at the ceiling of his room. The sun had just risen and he got up and went to his window and overlooked the Burrow. Harry could have gone to live at Grimmauld Place, but when Mrs. Weasley had offered to have him stay at the Burrow he was more than grateful. He did not want to live by himself at the moment. Plus he was much closer to what he considered family.

Just then a man appeared far off in the distance strolling down the dirt path that lead to the Burrow. The man was lanky with unkempt red hair and a ponytail. He had his sunglasses propped up on his forehead and dawned a muggle suit, but his shirt was untucked and open-necked without a tie. Harry smirked knowing the man's appearance would have drove his Uncle Vernon mad. Harry was not worried being he knew the man, but took time to reflect at what had happened the last few months since Voldemort's army had been defeated and Voldemort himself seemed to have vanished.

It had seemed like a great victory after Voldemort had lost his army and his death grip on England, but the aftermath had taken its toll on Harry. He had attended so many funerals of those who had fallen defeating Voldemort's army. The worst of which was Fred Weasley. No one had held him responsible and everyone had seemed to praise Harry as a symbol of hope, but even after Harry assured everyone he knew this he still felt guilty. He, the great Harry Potter had let Voldemort escape once again.

Harry's eyes now glazed over in thought were still watching the man approach. George had taken Fred's death the hardest, even more than Mrs. Weasley Harry thought. Harry couldn't help, but grin as his eyes followed the man. George had been thoroughly depressed till he seemed to have found a replacement in the man walking down the path, now hearing the man whistle to himself.

Harry recalled how Kingsley Shacklebolt had been announced Minister of Magic after the overthrow of Voldemort. One of the first things Shacklebolt had done was to implement a more democratic way of electing the heads of various departments versus appointing them. Harry was surprised, that so many had wanted him to head the Auror office and to be lead in the hunt for Voldemort. Harry had declined the nomination, but said he would offer his advice whenever it was needed.

Shacklebolt had even invited Harry to attend meetings of the International Confederation of Wizards. Many had felt that Voldemort had fled the country since his army was lost and he could not longer impose fear among the population. Harry, Shacklebolt, and various other witches and wizards had spoken of Voldemort's ability to spread fear and how he used it to his advantage. Shacklebolt had asked Harry to speak because of his fame and his dealings with the Dark Lord and to let the World Wizarding community know how dangerous Voldemort was. Harry for the first time had felt honored to speak even if he was sort of being used. Harry felt that way because it was the first time a fully-grown adult had ever been up front with him and treated him as a man versus a confused boy. For this he respected Shacklebolt and even befriended him. Harry couldn't help, but remember how Fudge had once always asked Dumbledore for help when he faced trouble. Shacklebolt was not the same, but whenever any kind of suspicious rumblings were heard Harry often received and owl asking his opinion on the matter.

Even though Harry had been offered a high ranking position in the Ministry he was looking more forward to returning to Hogwarts than anything. The prophet had released the story that Headmistress McGonagall would be offering all the students a chance to make up their classes of the previous year due to the influence of Voldemort over the School. Harry was keen to live, at least, one year in Hogwarts in peace. Not to mention he and Ginny would be outside the reach of Mrs. Weasley's prying eyes.

"Hey Harry! George here today?" the man shouted as he had reached the Burrow.

Harry being snapped back into reality grinned down at the man "Nope he is at his shop in Diagon Alley."

The man looked up and scowled. "To bad… Was really hoping to have a laugh today."

Harry snorted "What? Am I not good enough for you?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Just go and sneak off and try to make out with Ginny. We can all get a laugh out of that." The man said with a sheepish grin.

Now Harry was scowling as he remembered how Mrs. Weasley had caught him and Ginny in a rather deep make out session. Even though it had been one of the most embarrassing moments of Harry's life it really made him feel good. Usually Mrs. Weasley had gone out of her way to make Harry feel more comfortable than her own children. And remembering back he had finally understood why the Weasley children feared her. She could scream anyone into submission.

"So how are you and Katie doing?" Harry quickly retorted, remembering a night in the Leaky Cauldron where the man had tried to pick up his once fellow teammate Katie Bell.

"No Good Potter! I didn't have anyones mom yelling at me that night." The man replied still grinning and leaving Harry to scowl again. "So what's deal? Is breakfast cooking or what?" The man called up.

Harry's scowl returned to a grin "Hold on I'll check." He went to his bedroom door and cracked it slightly to catch a smell of what was going on downstairs. He could smell Mrs. Weasley's delicious cooking already and went to the window. "Yeah. She is cooking it now." Harry called down.

"Alright!" The man seemed to do a skip in joy. "See you inside Harry."

Harry called back. "See you in a minute Reno."

Harry quickly began to throw on some more respectable clothes as he prepared to go down to breakfast. As he did he remembered how he had met Reno.

It had been Shacklebolt's idea. At first Harry had disapproved. He did not like the idea of being tailed or of having a babysitter. Shacklebolt had offered Harry a bodyguard so to speak. Shacklebolt had insisted as long as the Dark Lord remained alive Harry would be a target. Harry at first had refused because he did not want to set an example of living in fear, but Shacklebolt promised him and to his word he held his promise. No extra protection was offered unless the Weasley's or Harry deemed it so. Harry would not be tailed, followed, or watched over. It would be one man that Harry would have with him and he could disband him whenever he wished or have him close by whenever he wished.

At first Harry seemed doubtful and was starting to think Shacklebolt was perhaps following the same path as Fudge and Scrimgeour. However after meeting Reno and even seeing Shacklebolt's disapproving glare Harry accepted the offer. Reno had seemed to fit right in at the Weasley home. He was never really prepared, always looked a bit scruffy, and his red hair. Not to mention his bonding with George had really helped George overcome the loss of his twin brother. He had the looks of Bill before being attacked by Greyback and the mindset of the Weasley twins with the lanky body type of Ron.

Best thing of all Harry thought as he began descending the stairs. Is all I have to do is tell him to scram and he has to do it. Harry smirked as he entered the kitchen. "What brings you back here Reno?"

"Duty calls Harry, just as it does everyday. By the way Molly did I tell you how marvelous you look today? And that breakfast smells wonderful! Outdone yourself again!" Reno said in a smug look that Harry knew was to make her blush. It had worked as Harry looked over to see Mrs. Weasley face turned slightly red as she busied herself with cooking.

"Thank you Reno" Mrs. Weasley replied as she went to the foot of the stairs and screamed "Breakfast! Anyone who wants some better hurry up and get down here!" When she turned her slight smile quickly evaporated seeing Reno had put his feet up on the table while leaning back in his chair. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?" She screeched causing Reno to fall backwards. "Putting your feet up on the table we are about to eat off of!"

Reno got up quickly and grabbed a rag and began to wipe the spot his feet had just been resting on. "Sorry Molly just needed a breather. Long walk after all." Reno said as he threw a grinning Harry a seething look. As Mrs. Weasley went back to finishing breakfast muttering under her breath about how she thought Fred and George had been bad.

Soon Arthur, Ron, and Ginny joined them at the table eating breakfast. Sensing a slight tension in the room Arthur broke in. "So what is the plan today for you lot?" He said staring at the younger group.

Ron broke in first "Thought we would go to Diagon Alley and you know pick up things for school."

Molly then interrupted. "So you are for sure going to be finishing your NEWTS?" She said it in almost a tone of relief. Harry and the rest of the Weasley children knew she just couldn't bear the thought they not finish their education.

"That is the plan. Despite what might have happened before." Harry was absentmindedly referring to his job offer, "I really want to finish my education and since no one seems to have a clue where Voldemort is at I figure I should finish it now." Ron nodded in agreement while Ginny remained silent knowing Harry did not give the full truth and that he also wanted personal time for her and himself.

"Do you think its safe to go out by yourselves to Diagon Alley?" Molly said in a nervous tone.

Harry was used to Molly being overprotective. However, before he could answer. "Of course it is safe Molly, I will be with them. And I even sent an owl to Hagrid who said he would love to come with." Said Reno with a smile that seemed to overly forced.

Mrs. Weasley seemed to almost forget Reno's prior infraction. "Well I am glad someone here knows how to properly look after you lot!" As she bowed her head to Reno and shot Arthur a furious look as though it were his fault for not suggesting it first. Making Ron snort, which he tried to pass off as a cough.

After breakfast the group got cleaned up and dressed. They met Hagrid in the Leaky Cauldron and proceeded to Diagon Alley. They purchased their upcoming school supplies and chatted with old friends about the past, present, and future. And then spent an extremely long time in Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes as George and Reno constantly joked together. It was almost dark before Harry had to order Reno that it was time to go. Mrs. Weasley was furious that it had taken so long and that she was worried sick. Reno had assured her, with an unseen grin to the rest of the group, that it was all George's fault, and that she was just as spectacular in her evening wear than her morning. It worked making Mrs. Weasley blush harder than any of the Weasley's had seen her do before.

However, even as Mrs. Weasley lay trying to sleep that night she just couldn't help feel unsure about the pleasurable man with no last name called Reno.

--

An ocean away across the Atlantic Wesker was speeding down an almost abandoned road on a motorcycle. He had finally received word of Voldemort's arrival to the USA. He came to stop at a dirt path off the road outside of New York. He turned off his motorcycle and hid it in some nearby shrubs. Preferring the cover of darkness and stealth he moved down the path with his catlike reflexes.

After a few minutes of travel Wesker saw a pub in the distance. He looked up at the name, The Broken Wand. He entered seeing nothing, but degenerate wizards and witches. He quickly scanned the tavern and saw a door leading to the back. He began moving to the door knowing the man he wished to see was back there.

On his way back a drunken wizard stood up in his path. "Where do you think your going so quickly!?" He shouted grabbing the attention of the bar. Wesker did not even look at the drunk, but kept his eyes on the door. "What can't even look at me? Bet you aren't even pure of blood are you?" Some of the witches and wizards in the tavern snickered and others let out hoots of laughter. Wesker shut his eyes and pushed his sunglasses up to his forehead turned his head till he knew he was face to face with the man smelling his drunken breath.

Wesker opened his eyes revealing his golden reddish catlike eyes. "Get out of my way before you hurt yourself." Wesker said in the softest tone so only the drunk could hear it. The drunken wizard quickly stumbled back into his chair as Wesker put his sunglasses back on. As Wesker reached the door to the back he could hear the drunken wizard mumbling to his friends. "Did you see that? Did you see his eyes? Hell no! I ain't even getting involved in that!"

As Wesker entered the back room he quickly scanned it. Four men stood in black cloaks and one sat in a chair with his back to him. He knew the men were the last of Voldemort's followers from England. He also knew they were ready to strike him dead at any sign of distress.

A cackle then sounded throughout the room. "Yes these are all that remains of my followers from England." Said Voldemort in a low hiss. "I have told them that others who have died in my service shall be honored. And those that have feared to return will be punished without remorse. I have finally called upon you to fulfill your promise. With Potter and his allies returning to Hogwarts the time to strike is here."

Wesker did not move, but gazed at the chair from where the voice came from. "Can I have an act of good faith to ensure you part of the bargain?"

Voldemort hissed in rage "Do not tempt me to kill you?" As he stood up from his chair and aimed his wand at Wesker. "You will keep you part of the bargain as will I. Until I see results you will have to wait."

"Leave us." Voldemort then hissed to his remaining followers. The men made a hasty retreat to the bar area.

Wesker spoke to Voldemort in whispers about his plan and where Voldemort's assistance would be needed. Muggles were doomed from the start, but Wizarding community had to be kept in the dark for as long as possible. Voldemort knew a few people would need to be under the Imperius Curse, but it could not be to many for it would raise suspicion. Still fairly simple by his standards being a fair number of his former followers were Imperiused.

Voldemort erupted in an evil cackle. "That is all you require?! All to easy!" Voldemort's laughter faded and his face broke into a look of anger as he spat he next words at Wesker. "You fool you think by Imperiusing so few that others will not notice. The muggles will know and it will spread from there!"

Wesker simply shook his head and spoke quickly for he thought that Voldemort might just try to kill him for disagreeing. "That is the great trap your kind have fallen into. Even though the halfbloods, purebloods, and squib conflicts might be dying down, The Wizarding community has one great flaw. They do not respect the muggle community. They take no notice of them just as muggles take no notice of wizards, witches, and magic. By the time all is said and done it will be to late. The key is to silence those witch's and wizards who can respond quickly. In general your kinds inferiority complex will be your undoing."

Voldemort's eyes though snakelike slits appeared almost shut as he scrunched up his face in anger. Not anger at the man, but that what he said was true. "So be it." Voldemort hissed. "I will take control of the proper people and when I am certain the time is right I will send word. Just remember to have the security of your companies lowered or all will be lost and you will pay dearly."

Wesker nodded his head slightly to show he agreed. "We shall be in touch then."

Voldemort again cackled as Wesker left. He knew this would be the end of those that once had defied him.

--

**That was Chapter 3. Next Chapter will start off slow and pick up a bit. A little bit. The following will be totally crazy. Were talking ... crazy. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Voldemort Strikes Back**

**Chapter 4**

**Going to be a few new characters. Some are just random names others you might have heard of (crossovers that are only in name). Despite what I said earlier you are going to have to wait an extra chapter for things to kick up. **

--

An older gray haired man was walking down the hall of his home to his study. "Fucking Pikeys." He muttered. He was extremely angry for he just lost a lot of respect among the criminal underground and a whole lot more in money due to a bet on an illegal boxing match. He opened the door to his study he seemed a bit shocked to see his fireplace already aflame. Then a voice coming from a chair emerged.

"So the infamous Brick Top finally arrives. … Not in a good mood I sense. A highly ranked criminal among muggles, so I hear." A voice hissed from a chair facing the fire.

"Who the fuck are you and how the fuck did you get in here? Answer quickly and I might not feed you to the pigs." Brick Top said to the man in a violent tone.

A cackle erupted from the chair "Enough of this, I have much more important things to do this night than dealing with a worthless muggle." Voldemort emerged from the chair causing Brick Top to jump back a little seeing the snake like appearance of the man. However his fear and thoughts were drown out as Voldemort raised his wand "Imperio!"

Voldemort strolled over to Brick Top and slapped him on the side of the head. He did nothing, but stare blankly as if gazing at something so important to not be bothered by a slap to the face. Voldemort simply laughed he knew he had more important things to do. He would visit a muggle Sabina Huntly, Cynthia Bilder the new head of the Magical Law Enforcement, Ed Keenly head of the Auror office, and Wilkie Twycross head of Magical Transportation.

Voldemort let out hysterical laugh "before long they will be the same as you!" as he poked Brick Top in the back of the head. Voldemort vanished as his laugh echoed through the study.

The door opened a man walked in "you alright Governor?"

"Fine Errol fetch me a cup of tea." Brick Top said. Errol went to the door to get tea as his boss ordered, but before he got there "Errol I have a job for you and the boys. I'll need you to break into a lab… I'll give you the details later."

Errol paused and nodded his head "Alright Governor."

--

"You are sure that security will be lax at our offices in England?" said an older black man.

"Yes sir. All the arrangements have been made. We have pulled all of our most important people out of the country. It will just be interns and newbs." Said Wesker.

"And Voldemort? You are sure he will keep his part of the bargain? This test will be a plus, but without being able to study a powerful wizard it will be worthless. We have only scratched the surface of what genetics and magic can do. And if he does not cooperate I feel the risk might be to great."

"He said he would comply, but if he actually intends to, I have no idea." Wesker said in an off tone to one of the governors of Umbrella.

Wesker eyed the governor of his company. He did not know much about the man, but he had risen through the ranks quickly. It had angered Wesker that a man who had only been with Umbrella for a short time could rise so quickly. He was once again left with the number two slot. He knew killing the man would do no good because he would the first suspect on the list. All Wesker knew is that his status had gone up after a very small town outside Raccoon City had to be bombed for reasons that were not known by him. Only the governing board of Umbrella would know the answer and they kept tight lipped. Wesker figured he had done or discovered something about the T-Virus in that town that had moved him up the ladder.

"Wesker I want you in England. Your sole job is to make sure Voldemort will fulfill his part of the bargain. Is that understood?" said the black man.

Wesker was not surprised by the order. He had done all this before. Wesker showing no emotion simply stared at his boss. "I will leave first thing Mr. Harrigan."

--

The Hogwarts express was steaming along its tracks to Hogsmeade and Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and Reno sat in a compartment together. The four had caught up with old friends returning to Hogwarts to redo their magical education from the previous year in which Voldemort had control of the school. The trio had been bombarded with questions about what they were doing, if they had really broken into Gringotts and freed a dragon, or if they had really escaped right under Voldemort's nose at Malfoy manner. They had kept Voldemort's horcruxes a secret being they didn't want any copycats to pull the same trick.

The most surprising thing was that Slytherins had even been asking the questions. Malfoy had even thanked Harry personally for keeping his mother and father from Azkaban. Much of the pureblood, mudblood, muggle born talk seemed to have died down from the Slytherin house. However many Slytherins and Malfoy included, assured Harry that the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin would not end with what seemed like the Dark Lords demise.

Harry breaking away from a kiss from Ginny, which Ron was determined not to watch, listened to Reno who had interrupted him and Ginny. "So Harry you got me a place to stay right?" said Reno in a relaxed tone, but one that was clearly meant to break Harry and Ginny away from their display of affection.

Harry slightly irked by Reno's comment replied. "Yes as I have told you before and I'm sure the Ministry told you, you will be staying in Hogsmeade."

Reno knowing he was under Harry's skin smirked. "Yeah well you know got to double check these things."

"Yeah double check, triple check, or just check over and over and over again." Harry replied scathingly.

Ron snorted at this and Hermione shot him a disgruntled look as though saying do not interrupt Harry and Ginny while they make up and enjoy themselves. Before Ron could reply Reno broke in "So Harry you won't mind if I … er … take some time off and head to Diagon Alley once and awhile will you? No offense, but sitting around waiting for some old geezer to do you in might get kind of boring."

The four in the compartment burst into laughter. As Harry gained his composure "No I don't mind at all, if you want time off take it. … Wouldn't be to vis." Harry was cut off by Ginny who chose to finish his sentence. "Visit a certain Katie Bell?"

Reno grinned "Well maybe." As he tilted his head in a thoughtful and innocent way.

Ron then interrupted "Or to visit George?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

Reno let out a laugh "Of course I'll see George if I am going to Diagon Alley it would be that reason. I can get drunk in Hogsmeade, but no George and no Katie." As he smirked at Ginny and Harry knowing that it would infuriate them that they couldn't get under his skin.

"You're going to bring us stuff from his shop right? Any new inventions and stuff that we might want?" Ron said quickly as he saw this as a great opportunity to bypass owls and the rest of his family who might not like the idea he was pulling pranks or skipping classes.

Reno, his attention on Ron "Of course I will as long as George is willing." Reno then stuck out his hand for Ron to shake as if an agreement had been reached.

Ron shook Reno's hand, but noticed Hermione staring at him as though she would kill him if he dare step out of line. "Ron we have been given a chance to redo a year of school we missed! I hope you are not planning on blowing it off with gags and jokes!" Hermione hissed.

Ron turned to the others as he rolled his eyes "Of course not Hermione I was only joking. Just thought a few gifts from family might boost my spirits." Ron knew not to bother arguing with Hermione, but just to agree with her and move on. It really didn't matter if he told a fib here or there as long as she was pretty much in the right. Hermione had then given Ron a kiss on the cheek muttering "good" which had caused Ron to blush horribly. Harry seeing that Reno was about to make a comment about this quickly turned the subject to quidditch and what they might be in store for during their upcoming school year.

Once the train had arrived the group departed towards Hogwarts, except Reno who said he was going to inspect his living quarters, but Harry was sure he was headed to the Three Broomsticks to get tanked. The atmosphere at Hogwarts was a little awkward for Harry being there with no Dumbledore, he had managed to chat with Hagrid for a brief time, but with McGonagall as Headmistress of Hogwarts it just felt weird.

During the feast Harry had went to each table and chatted with people he knew. Justin Finch-Fletchley, Luna Lovegood, and even went to the Slytherin table and chatted adamantly about how Gryffindor would win the Quidditch Cup and the House Cup, which the Slytherins assured him would not be done with ease.

After the feast Harry went to his dormitory with reluctance after a long make out session with Ginny. He wouldn't have left except Ron had pretty much forced him and Ginny to separate. Harry couldn't help, but smirk as he stared at the stars between the currents of his bed. Harry was back in his one true home. Harry then rubbed his scar for he felt an uneasiness wash over him. He was sure it was just because he knew one day down the line he would eventually have to face Voldemort and finish him off for good. For now he smiled and curled up in his pillow remembering the good things in his life.

--

Voldemort stood in a room designed for Umbrella's security guards. "Why not just show yourself? No point in not observing the effectiveness of this so called powerful virus?" hissed Voldemort. For he sensed Wesker was watching him from the shadowy corners of the room. Wesker calmly walked out from a particulary dark corner of the room and simply nodded his head. "So you are sure you succeeded?" Wesker said in a knowingly tone. Voldemort simply pointed to the security camera screens, "Watch."

Shortly after the Imperiused muggle girl Sabina Huntly led two muggle men through the entrance of the lab. Being very quiet as though sure security guards were going to jump them soon.

Voldemort cackled loudly "It will begin here." The Dark Lord hissed.

**A/N**

**I put off some things till next chapter. Sorry seriously. Next chapter will be short… I think. Can't promise it being this one was longer than expected. But trust me action just around the corner. Oh yeah I'm not concerned with times and dates etc for my crossovers, as far as I am playing it they are just there enough said. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Voldemort Strikes Back**

**Chapter 5**

**Time to start with the more juicy stuff. Think this chapter might be short. Maybe. **

**I don't own any of this and do not intend to make any profit, unless some heartless sob attempts to steal my story.**

--

A car full of men sped down an abandoned road in the dead of night. Errol was annoyed having to listen to the men for what seemed like hours. The man in the passenger seat was telling a joke to the others in the back seat. Then the men in back erupted in laughter making Errol jerk the wheel quickly at the sudden outburst. "Hey! Shut the fuck up!" Errol screamed.

The men stopped laughing. The man in the passenger seat turned to look at Errol "Fuck Errol. What's got your panties in a twist?" The men in the back snorted.

Errol shot the man an annoyed look. "Were on orders from the Governor. Best take this seriously mates or he will be feeding us to the pigs."

The men in back quickly silenced. The passenger looked a little worried as well. "So what does Brick Top got us doing now?" he said with a curious expression.

Errol wasn't really sure himself as he said "Stealing the Gov a new pet. … Says it will be worth big money on the market."

Before any of the men could reply Errol slammed on the brakes causing everyone to jerk forward and slam back into their seats. "Wha tha fuck?" One of the men shouted from the back. Errol quickly told him to shut up as he turned the car off and pointed into the distance. The gates of the lab stood there. "We go on foot from here guns out boys. Don't let anyone give you shit." Errol whispered to the rest of the men.

Errol and the three men quickly made their way through the shrubs and trees to the outskirts of the lab. Looking around he saw it was fenced in except for the gate. He was surprised to see the guardhouse next to the gate empty. In fact he didn't see anyone. He walked out his gun at the ready. He motioned for his men to follow. He and his men ran to what they assumed was the main entrance door seeing the Umbrella name slapped on the side of the building. He knew the name from somewhere. He remembered it had something to do with the Yanks.

"Figures, no guards, fucking lazy Yanks" muttered Errol to himself. Errol reached for the door handle and felt his jaw drop as it opened with a simple turn. "Inside" Errol hissed. The men quickly went through the door coming face to face with a young man and woman in lab coats. The men raised their guns to the two lab techs.

The woman let out a scream that Errol quickly muffled by wrapping one hand around her mouth and the other around her holding her tight. The other young lab tech raised his arms and was muttering something about terrorist till one of Errol's associates cracked him in the back of his head with the butt of his pistol, leaving the male lab tech unconscious. "Take us to the animals." Whispered Errol into the female techs ear.

His hand still around her mouth and the other holding her arm in her back he let her lead the way. "Be ready guys guards could be anywhere he whispered."

They were surprised at how easy they had made it to the main testing lab. They were even more shocked to see it full of caged animals grunting and squealing all around them. Some dead others were dying. Errol spotted the caged animal he knew Brick Top would want. He threw the girl into his partner's hands. As he made his way her eyes grew large "DON'T, YOU CAN'T, YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" she screamed, however his partner quickly silenced her by wrapping one hand around her body and the other around her mouth.

Errol watched as her eyes grew wide and she shook her head furiously. Hearing nothing, but her muffled screams. He went to the cage and lowered the door, as he he did, Errol thought "why did his boss want this stupid fucking monkey?"

The last thing Errol heard was the girl; breaking away from the man's hand, and scream "NO!"

--

Halfway across the country another young lab tech quickly tried to talk the muggle animal right's activist out of their plan. Sabina Imperiused paid no attention to the chatter.

"THE CHIMPS ARE INFECTED!" shouted the lab tech.

"INFECTED? INFECTED WITH WHAT!?" screamed one of the activist.

"RAGE! Highly contagious! The infection is in their blood and saliva! One bite!" the lab tech shouted, but in a more serious tone.

Sabina walked over to the cage of one of the chimps paying no attention to the men. The voice in her head had told her not too. She gave a smile to the chimp "Don't worry were going to get you out of here." She then opened the gate containing the chimp.

"NO! NO! NO! YOU HAVE NO IDEA!" the lab tech shouted as he noticed Sabina.

Sabina's eyes seemed to roll over her head. She shook her head only remembering bits and pieces of her memory. She looked around wondering how she got here. She looked forward as the crazed chimp jumped her biting and clawing at her neck.

"WE HAVE TO KILL HER!" the lab tech shouted. The men kicked the monkey away watching Sabina roll over coughing up an enormous amount of blood.

The lab tech arrived to the other two men's side with a chair in his hands preparing to strike her down. He did not move just watched in horror as Sabina quickly shot up and turned to the men with red bloodshot eyes as if possessed by Lucifer.

She lunged at the men.

--

Voldemort and Wesker watched on the security camera screens as the infected muggles fell one after another. It spread so quickly that even Wesker had raised his eyebrows impressed with Umbrellas new virus. He had been told the virus would spread much more quickly, but he thought hours or minutes, not mere seconds.

"So are you satisfied?" Wesker said in a more uneasy tone than he had meant.

"We have yet to see the effectiveness of this virus on wizards or witches," Voldemort said with a smile. "However we will see it soon," as he held two syringes up in his hand filled with what Wesker assumed was infected blood.

Wesker was about to ask how he managed to get the infected blood, but pounding and crashed could be heard against the door. Wesker and Voldemort knew the infected would soon break in.

"Let us leave and test this new virus on the magical world Wesker." Voldemort said in a tone that made Wesker feel as though he were now a servant of Voldemort.

Wesker nodded and put his hand on Voldemort's arm "Where are we going?" Wesker asked.

Voldemort cackled loudly "To London," he hissed. They apparated just as the infected broke down the door and ran about the room as though the prey they sought was here just seconds earlier.

--

Ed Keenly sat at his desk in the Auror office and stared blankly at the wall. He had received owls telling him that Inferius had been spotted in the countryside. Owls telling him that some sort of dark magic was being used to possess muggles, witches, and wizards. The voice in Keenly's head told him to tell them it was alright nothing, but muggle riots. So he would simply reply that everything was ok and that it was nothing the Ministry couldn't handle. The same was true for Cynthia Bilder and she replied the same. A few owls would show up at other departments, but most would come to them asking about suspicious activity. They would simply reply and tell them to look at the muggle news or the prophet, nothing, but muggle riots. When the Daily Prophet had started asking questions they would simply tell them muggles were rioting over the broken economy. The fall of crop prices in muggle farming communities and the collapse of the muggle housing sector in the rural communities, collapse of the muggle stock market, and loss of jobs.

A short while later Wilkie Twycross had informed his department to shut down all flow networks in the areas and to shut down as much owl communication as possible. He had also told his department to put up as many anti-apparation spells as possible. When asked why he simply said that the Dark Lord had been sighted he could not be allowed to escape or communicate, or that the Dark Lord was responsible for the riots and none of those involved could be allowed to reach the Ministry.

The contradictions, lies, rumors, wild stories, had created turmoil in the newly reformed and young Ministry of Magic.

Kingsley Shacklebolt called a meeting of all heads. Shacklebolt was determined to get to the bottom of the chaos that had suddenly gripped the Ministry. He feared Voldemort's handy work was involved. The question was how? His army was gone and he had not been spotted in months. Shacklebolt grew impatient waiting for the various department heads. He had a meeting with the International Confederation of Wizards in a short while. He was determined to get to the bottom of this before then.

--

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione sat in the Great Hall eating breakfast. Hermione perused the Daily Prophet while the others talked about the upcoming quidditch season.

"So Hermione anything on Voldemort?" Harry asked as he separated himself from the quidditch talk.

"No, ... there is more on the muggle riots. They seem to be spreading throughout the countryside and rural communities. I can't believe I haven't heard from my parents about them. I was thinking about taking out a muggle subscription to the paper to hear their side of the story."

Ron snorted "Muggle subscription!? What's the point just a load of waffle if you ask me." Even Ginny gave a slight smirk at this and Harry just simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Haven't you noticed the lack of owls? Or how suspicious it all looks? Harry don't you think it could be Voldemort behind this?" Hermione whispered in a sharp tone.

"Well I suppose" Harry said as he thought about it for a brief moment. Before he could finish his own thoughts Ginny interjected.

"I really don't think Voldemort would work with muggles. Odds are owls are being monitored for any sign of Voldemort not to mention overzealous parents worried just like you are." Ginny said in a somewhat righteous tone.

Harry simply nodded "Suppose so," as he gave Ginny a grin, which she returned.

"Well if we aren't careful the riots could reach Hogwarts and Hogsmeade" said Hermione anxiously.

"Hermione you of all people, who have read _History of Hogwarts_ a hundred times should know muggles can't find this place." Ron said in a triumphant manner as though he had finally outsmarted Hermione.

Hermione simply seemed to pout over the matter. The rest began chatting adamantly till the magical bell rang telling them their first classes would be starting soon.

Just as the teachers and students began to arise from breakfast the doors of the Great Hall burst open as a small group of students rushed in. Harry recognized one as Justin-Finch Fletchley; however there were about seven or eight more Harry did not recognize being younger or from other houses.

One thing Harry and others around the Great Hall did notice was that their eyes were red. Darker and redder than even Voldemort's eyes thought Harry. His thoughts were drown out as he watched in horror as the group charged into the great hall attacking, biting, spitting and screeching into various groups of students.

--

**So it begins. I won't include a timeline on this. It makes things to complicated to the point where my brain wants to explode. Next chapter will have a bit more talk, but a lot more crazy stuff. And yes the Rage virus has landed. Of course Shacklebolt will have London ready to be defended or will he?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Voldemort Strikes Back**

**Chapter 6**

**This chapter is going to be somewhat longer than the others. The start of infection is hitting so many. So I'm tying the main story lines together in Quentin Tarantino type fashion. **

**I don't own any of this and do not intend to make any profit, unless some heartless sob attempts to steal my story.**

--

Shacklebolt pounded his fist down on the conference room's long table. "Come Percy we have to meet with the Confederation." Percy nodded as Shacklebolt turned his head to the heads of his departments who had shown up. "When the others arrive tell them I will have words about their tardiness and they should be lucky if it isn't reported to the prophet! None of you are to move! Never in my life have I felt so disgraced!" Kingsley shouted in a deep voice that seemed to shake the entire conference room. He turned and left Percy following closely behind him.

Shacklebolt and Percy walked in silence to the larger meeting hall of the Confederation, but before arriving Percy broke the silence "What do you plan to tell them Minister? Outside reports tell us it might be Inferius, but our own reports as well as muggle reports say it is just muggle rioting." Percy said hastily as they strode down a long hallway.

Shacklebolt said nothing till they arrived outside the doors of the hall. He turned to Percy "I don't know."

As they entered and the hall full chatting wizards and wizards quieted quickly. Eyes turned to the two as they took their seats. The appointed Chief of the Confederation then spoke "We are here to discuss the rumors and whispers of Inferius in the countryside as well as Voldemort's possible involvement." He was cut off rather quickly by one of the foreign wizards. "They told us to watch out for our own nations, yet by the looks of it Voldemort is right back here. Time and money wasted!" He shouted as he pointed in Shacklebolt's direction. A muttering of agreement came with his statements. A rather portly witch then spoke. "If this is the case then I suggest we vote on international action! This ministry in England has shown its failures in the recent past. We cannot allow the Dark Lord to stretch his hands across international borders." Now many were nodding and speaking clearly that this was the correct plan of action.

The Confederation Chief then spoke. "Do you have anything to say about this matter Minister?" as he nodded in Shacklebolt's direction.

Shacklebolt stood up and spoke in his deep voice "All I know is that our current reports show it is nothing, but muggle riots. That is the information we have received. And if that is what it is then we shall not take the invasion of our sovereign land by foreign witches and wizards lightly. I only ask for a little more time to investigate."

"A little more time?" one of the witches shouted. "Time for what? To be indecisive! Our reports tell us of trapped witches and wizards. Or reports show of death and destruction. Our -…" What she was about to say next was interrupted.

For the Confederation turned its heads to the door as the sounds of screams echoed outside down the long hallways.

-

Minutes before Shacklebolt had entered his meeting with the International Confederation Voldemort and Wesker stood in a darkened alley next to the ministry's visitor's entrance. They were with Cynthia Bilder, Ed Keenly, and Wilkie Twycross. Voldemort spoke in his low hiss "Shut down all remaining flow networks. Then come back to the entry way to meet your doom." Voldemort laughed as Twycross's eyes rolled and went forth to do Voldemort's bidding. Weak minded fool Voldemort thought as he let a few minutes pass.

"Now you two enter the booth!" Voldemort said in a hysterical tone. The two entered the booth that lead to the Ministry entryway. He knew it was the only place for ministry officials to escape. The protection they had placed at stopping him from entering would be their downfall, for it would prevent them from escaping. Right before the booth door had shut Voldemort raised one of the syringes of infected blood levitated it and shot it like a dart into Bilder's neck. As the booth descended into the ministry he cackled seeing Bilder being overcome by infection. He lowered his Imperius curse on Keenly knowing he would snap out of it just in time to meet his demise.

"So I see you intend to spread it more quickly than anticipated." Wesker said.

"Oh yes much more quickly." Voldemort laughed with sweet revenge gleaming in his eyes. With that he took the other syringe of infected blood and fired it off like the other into a passing muggle.

Wesker jumped slightly startled now that the infection was practically next to him.

Voldemort laughed loudly and hysterically "No need to worry!" He grabbed Wesker and the two vanished. As the now infected muggle charged down another passer ripping and biting into his flesh.

-

At the front desk to the entrance of the ministry sat a witch. "Why isn't the flow network working?" Said a wizard who appeared in front of her. She looked up at him with a bored expression "No Idea, but you can apparate can't you?"

In the background sounded _The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day._ None took much interest, as it was a common sound when visitors arrived.

A few seconds later a scream erupted from a wizard attempting to use one of the non-working flow fireplaces. The witch, and wizard, as well as all others in the hall turned. Seeing Keenly and Bilder attacking the man. The witch hurried from behind her desk "Sir, Madam what are you doing!?" She screamed horrified as the man was covered in blood. Bilder looked up red eyes starring into hers. She ran forward and tackled her down coughing up a torrent of blood on her. Keenly then ran to the next wizard he saw. The man panicked and shot a stunning spell knocking Keenly to the ground. "What the hell is going on?" he shouted to the room. Many rushed forward to see what the commotion was about.

Bilder had then rushed the group, but was taken down by stunners. A few of the ministry employees then ran to check on the two downed victims, while others stared in shock at the two heads who had violently attacked their fellow employees. They looked up hearing more screams. The victims had begun attacking those helping them. The witch had tackled the first man she saw biting deep into his arm causing him to scream in pain as blood gushed from his wound. She turned and waved her arms frantically as though a cat batting a toy. Scratching nearby bystanders, before onlookers took her down.

The other downed wizard had been coughing up an enormous amount of blood splashing it on the face of his would be savior and then at the feet of others. As he stood stunners took him down.

Now other witches and wizards began to tremble as though having seizures. Some spitting up blood, others already lunging out in attacks, the few remaining employees began firing off spells and curses into their fellow employees not knowing what was going on. Now being outnumbered one screamed out "RUN, FUCKING RUN!"

Screams of people could be heard all over the Ministry of Magic. Some people screamed in horror, others as they ran in terror, others as they were being attacked and ripped apart by the infected. The infection seemed to spread like wildfire.

--

The Confederation stood watching the doors anxiously as the Chief of the Confederation opened the door and peeked out into the hall. He screamed loudly as more than a dozen infected tackled him spitting and screeching as they charged into the group of high-ranking government officials. Hisses, screeches, groans, and screams filled the room. Shacklebolt with a group of survivors fired off spells into the growing number of infected. He watched in horror as a witch had her limbs torn away from her. Another whose head was nearly severed lay dead as he jumped over the body. "RUN! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE TO THE ENTRANCE WAY!" Shacklebolt waited firing spells from the killing curse to stunners at the infected around the room, as he waited for the others to flee. The last thing he saw before leaving was Percy rising up, his robes torn revealing a bloody bite mark upon his shoulder. His eyes glowed red with evil and infection.

Shacklebolt would have screamed, but he knew he had no choice, but to follow and protect those who remained alive. One thing he did know as he took lead of the frightened band of people was that these were not Inferi.

Lost in thought Shacklebolt ran into a head on collision with another band of wizards attempting to make their escape. "Arthur! What the hell is going on!?" Shouted Kingsley to Arthur Weasley. "No idea! Minister! We were hoping you could explain!?" Arthur shouted back.

Both stood there for a moment knowing their answers could not be explained at the present time. "Arthur we are heading to the entranceway we need to get the hell out of here."

"No good Minister. It is overrun already." Arthur shot back.

Shacklebolt swore loudly. Then sat in silence for a moment. "Up! We must go up there is a non-magical exit to the roof!" He looked to the group of ministry employees "Lead them to the roof and take every precaution necessary! If you find anyone else alive take them their as well. It is not protected by anti apparation spells!" Shacklebolt said pointing at the surviving members of the Confederation.

The group began to make their way to the roof, but Arthur held back Shacklebolt for a brief moment. "Kingsley, have you seen Percy? I know he is kind of your right hand man." Arthur said quickly.

Shacklebolt almost felt like crying, but put on the face of a general telling his soldiers to go on a suicide mission. "Arthur … Percy is gone. We have to get out of her." He added on hastily.

Arthur started breathing heavily grabbing himself around his own head. "No I won't believe it! Fred … Percy! No! I won't!" Arthur screamed to himself as he ran the opposite direction toward the horde of infected who had overtaken the hall for the Confederation.

"ARTHUR COME BACK! YOU'LL DIE!"

--

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione, as well as a number of other students stared in horror as the crazed infected students charged at groups of students leaving the Great Hall. The infected students attacked groups of once giggling girls and boys who were talking about the upcoming quidditch season. It was an awful sight to see, limbs being torn from some, blood gushing out of others who had been bitten or scratched, and the horrible hissing and shrieking that filled the hall as the infected attacked.

At first the teachers had thought it was a prank, then a fight, but as they saw blood begin to shoot everyone in spurts and cover the Great Hall they knew it was far more serious. They moved in firing stunners at the crazed students, only to find the attacked students getting up and attacking others.

Harry coming to his senses shoved his friends. "Come on we have to move!" he shouted He looked back to make sure they were following him. It was pure pandemonium, students were running everywhere, some infected and some not. Harry was firing spells, curses, and jinxes as he ran not knowing if they hit infected or students or students trying to escape. Some of the teachers were ushering younger students out of side entrances trying to get them to safety, while others stayed and fought on.

Harry and his group moved right through the battle out the main entrance way and to Hogwart's main entrance hall. Harry looked to make sure all his friends were with him. It seemed that a group of students had followed them as well. The front doors to Hogwarts were open Harry approached them slowly and he looked out as did many of those following him.

Professor Flitwick was leading a group of students across the grounds now screaming orders to the older students. Telling them to side-along apparate the younger ones to safety once they were out of school grounds or to make for Hogsmeade to find refuge.

Harry was about to run out and join Flitwick when a group of centaurs came galloping out of the Forbidden Forest. They did not look normal, their eyes full of red hatred, full of rage. Flitwick paused before squeaking out "Run! Take as many as you can to safety!" Flitwick began firing off hexes, curses, and spells at the oncoming herd. Harry was amazed at how many went down, his thoughts reminded him of how Flitwick had been a dueling champion. Flitwick had dropped nearly half the infected herd before being overrun by shear numbers. Harry and many others winced as the centaurs attacked crashing their hooves down on Flitwick's head, crushing it. They turned to the fleeing band of students. Many had apparated away with older sixth and seventh year students, but the few that remained barely had a chance to escape as they ran for Hogsmeade.

Harry watched in horror as many of the younger students were brutally slaughtered by the infected herd, only a handful it seemed had managed to escape.

Harry after being tapped on the shoulder by Ginny came to his senses and slammed the doors closed. Come on he shouted to the group that was now following him as they looked to the "Chosen-One" for guidance. The problem was they had to cross the entrance to the Great Hall to get to any other exit or rooms. "Mow through them!" Harry shouted. As the group began firing off stunners as they charged through the group of infected and what was left of surviving fighters, the rest having fled or become infected.

Once Harry managed to fight his way through infected hallway he looked back at the group following him. Some of those that had been following him were gone others were new. Some covered in blood others clearly wounded, but not by the infected being they were not raving mad trying to kill anyone in their path. Then he looked at Ron, and wildly about. "Ginny! Hermione!" Harry shouted frantically. Ron then began to look around wildly to. Both began to shove their way back through the group of survivors. However a few hands grabbed them and held them tightly.

"Harry, Ron it is no use getting yourselves killed!" shouted the familiar voice of Neville Longbottom. Dean who was grabbing Ron and holding him back was muttering in Ron's ear "It is alright mate, I'm sure she is fine probably just separated." They both struggled, against there would be captors.

Neville spoke quickly. "Harry, Ron calm down. I don't know where they are, but they can take care of themselves."

"Harry, Ron help us!" Dean said in a quiet yet serious tone. Harry stopped his struggling and looked to the group. Most of the younger students some covered in blood, others were crying, others were muttering worries over their families and friends, and others were just looking frantically about hearing screams and screeches echo through the castle. Harry felt tears swell up in his eyes for he knew what he had to do.

"Follow me." Harry said softly, even Ron had stopped struggling though tears streamed down his face.

The group moved through the castle Harry figured the best bet was to get to brooms and then fly to safety. They moved quietly through the castle. Then as they approached a corner they heard a screech. Harry stopped dead in his tracks. An infected came around the corner, and then a whole horde appeared after him. Harry pointed to a nearby door and screamed "Inside!" As he and those in front fired a volley of spells at the infected. As the infected began to overwhelm them they rushed inside the room slamming the door shut. Screams of those who did not make it in echoed through their ears. Then the door was being pounded on and began to splinter. Ron rushed over and muttered "Colloportus" solidifying the door.

Harry put his back to a nearby wall and slid down it. He felt like a train had just hit him. He knew it had to be Voldemort. He pulled out the chain around his neck that had the Protean Charm cast over it. It would alert Reno for when he was in trouble.

Harry began to quietly sob as did many others "GOD DAMMIT!" he shouted.

--

Ginny did not know where Harry went or Ron she had lost the whole group in the commotion as they fought their way through the hallway. Several infected were after her and she had just managed to run into one of Filch's janitor closets before being attacked. The door pounded as the infected tried to get in, but soon stopped as she figured they went after the group of unprotected students being led by Harry. Ginny could only hope the infected would not remember her location. She then began to cry softly as she worried what might be happening to Harry and her family.

--

Hermione was following Ron and Harry as chaos was all around them. She had screamed out when someone running out of the Great Hall had knocked her off her feet. She quickly got up, and ran. She could hear what sounded like survivors running behind her. She then came to a corridor where the infected had been ripping apart a group of first years. The group had halted behind her. She ran into the nearest room. Letting the few survivors enter before slamming the door shut as she heard a scream erupt outside.

Hermione shouted "Colloportus" with her wand pointed toward the door sealing it shut. She wandered into the room confused, tired, saddened. What was going on she broke down in tears. She didn't even bother to notice who was with her till she heard familiar voice.

Malfoy screamed. "NO GOYLE, NO!" as Malfoy kicked and screamed at the door before he slumped down in defeat. Hermione now looked around the room seeing Blaise Zabini, Malfoy and a few other younger students whom she did not know.

They sat in silence listening to screech's from the infected and screams as other students or teachers were attacked throughout the surrounding halls.

--

Reno lay in a bed, one of his arms wrapped around Katie Bell who was curled up next to him. He smelled something burning. He quickly raised his head looking about Fred's old room looking for any signs of a fire. His eyes landed on the necklace enchanted with a Protean Charm that had burned into the bedside nightstand.

"Shit!" he muttered, his head throbbing after the long night of drinking with George, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie. He quickly got up and started putting on his signature suit as Kate awoke and stared at him. "So quick to leave?"

"Sorry babe, Harry appears to be in some sort of crisis." Reno said pointing at the smoldering locket.

Katie quickly shot up. "Is it Voldemort? We can help you know! Harry was a friend of mine to!"

"Probably stepped on a Flobberworm." Reno said sarcastically, as he threw on his muggle suit.

Katie who had just started putting on her attire, looked up with anger in her eyes. She quickly reached out and slapped Reno in the face knocking him back a step.

"Owww! What the fuck was that for!?" Reno shouted at Katie.

"Don't talk that way! Harry did more for the us here in England than you could ever know!" she shouted as though dishonored by his lack of respect.

Reno eyed her curiously as he regained his composure. He strode over to the table and grabbed the necklace off it and put it around his neck. "I was only joking, me and Harry do it all the time." Reno said in a defensive manner.

Katie muttered something about boys as she pulled on a pair of pants. "Ok let's go!"

She said with a smirk.

Reno who was about to head out the door froze "Whoa, No way! Not gonna happen! I work alone! You stay, me go!" He said an overzealous yet serious tone.

Katie was about to retort when George burst through the door with Angelina and Alicia under each arm. "Hey what is all the commotion about? Some of us are trying to sleep? After all it's been a very long night!" George said in a sheepish grin.

"Harry called -…" Reno was just saying before Katie interrupted him. "Harry is in trouble! He is calling out for help!" she shouted over Reno's explanation. Causing him to roll his eyes.

However George and the two girls who were practically wearing nothing suddenly became very serious.

"Don't you go anywhere. Be back in a flash mate. Just need to throw on some more respectable clothes." George shouted. "Yeah, Exactly" the girls shouted as they seemed to come to the realization they were dressed in practically nothing.

Reno simply looked pissed off he was hired to protect Harry and every minute he was away was a disrespect to his ability. "Fuck it. I'm going" he said. Reno made his way halfway down the stairs before Katie grabbed his arm. "Stop being such a prick."

Reno was about to retort, when a loud smash came from lower part of the shop located in Diagon Alley.

George popped his head out of his room "What the fuck was that?" he said in serious tone.

Reno shook his head, but assumed a break in. He pulled his finger to his lips in a silence type motion. George then whispered for the girls dressing in his room to be very quiet.

The other two girls dressed extremely quickly. Then the five of them made their way to the base floor of the shop. Hearing screams echoing up and down the streets of Diagon Alley as they mad their way.

--

The muggle Prime Minister ran his hands through his hair wondering what the fuck was going on? One day his country seemed to be relatively calm the next chaos.

"The military has been called up?" he asked to his top assistant.

"Yes sir all available military and police personnel have been called into duty. They have begun to set up checkpoints for evacuation. However foreign countries are reluctant to allow refugees fearing the infection might spread." The assistant said in a serious tone.

"Just keep evacuating. I will continue to speak with them." The Prime Minister said thinking about the amount of time he was going to have to put in on the phone.

As his assistant wandered off giving out orders another aid came in pointing to the phone nearby, "Sir it is the President of the United States on the line."

--

Sergeant James Doyle sat in his backyard surrounded by family and friends. They were having a cookout in honor of his return home from the war in the Middle East. His girlfriend sat on his knees as he joked with friends. His eyes scanning the yard watching his younger cousins run about playing games. "James! Phone call for you!" His mother shouted his mother from the kitchen as she prepared food.

A quick kiss with his girlfriend and he moved into the kitchen picking up the phone. "Yeah?"

"Doyle where the hell are you man!?" shouted the voice on the other end.

"I should be asking you that Flynn. Why aren't you out here living it up?" Doyle said with a smirk.

"What!? Doyle we've been called up! We're leaving shortly!" Flynn shouted.

"Called up! We just got back yesterday! What the fuck are you talking about?" Doyle shouted back. His mother suddenly staring and listening knowing surely her son would not be leaving again so soon.

"Christ Doyle don't you watch TV! Get your gear and get your ass back here ASAP!" shouted Flynn and with that he hung up leaving Doyle to listen to nothing, but static.

"You aren't leaving already are you? You can't you only just got home! They can't possible have cancelled your leave so quickly!?" Doyle's mother shouted. After hearing the shouts his friends and girlfriend rushed in.

"Sorry I got to go." Doyle said shaking his head in confusion. He quickly left the room grabbing his unpacked duffle bag from the living room floor.

His family and friends followed. "Why? What the hell is going on James?" His girlfriend said as she grabbed him in an awkward sort of hug.

"I don't …" Doyle paused remembering Flynn's comment about watching TV. He broke away from her grabbing the TV remote and flipping it on.

A loud annoying beep sounded from the TV. Across the bottom words read "The Emergency Alert System has been activated." Flipping through a few more of the same channels he came to one with news personnel on it. "The President is expected to speak in a short time about the matter. Right now the only statement we have from the White House is that all international travel has been banned until further notice, all military personnel are to report to their posts immediately, and all harbors and marinas with ocean access are to be shut down."

Doyle flipped to another channel where a scientist was speaking. "Right now from satellite images and reports from the ground we assume it is some type of viral infection. We cannot say for sure because if it is, the incubation period is much faster than anything we have seen. It seems to take only seconds to get a reaction."

He flipped through a few more channels stopping on a news anchor. "We having breaking news from a team on the ground we go there live."

A fuzzy picture appeared of a woman holding a microphone. "We're here at the 26 blockade just outside London. The infection seems to have spread through the city and suburbs. This is one of the many evacuation points being set up by the British Government." Gunfire rang out in the background. Soldier's shouting orders. As the camera shot a picture of a helicopter taking off filled with passengers. The news anchor then spoke in "Lisa, can you tell us what the mood is like among those escaping?" Shouts erupted and a volley of gunfire rang out as the camera swung to the action. People were screaming and running everywhere. Dust and smoke filled the screen. Then a bloodcurdling scream erupted as a thick wad of blood hit camera lens. The camera fell and only a static filled screen remained. "Lisa? Lisa can you hear us?"

The room was silent as they watched the events unfold on TV. The silence was only broken when Doyle's girlfriend shouted "Hell No! You aren't going!"

Doyle shifted uncomfortably seeing his girlfriend and mom's eyes filled with tears of fear. He pulled the two women into a hug. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"Why?"

Doyle smirked "Can't let Flynn go to England by himself, he doesn't know where it is."

--

**Some of the upcoming chapters will have views from the main characters as well as just random tales. Kind of like short one-shot stories from random characters (muggles, witches, wizards) to give an idea of the devastation and chaos from the outbreak of Rage. Some of the names you might have heard of. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Voldemort Strikes Back**

**Chapter 7**

**Backing tracking a bit here in the beginning. **

**I don't own any of this and do not intend to make any profit, unless some heartless sob attempts to steal my story.**

--

Moments before the five in Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes had woke up a group of wizards, witches, and muggles stood in the Leaky Cauldron. Tom the owner of the pub had been welcoming fleeing witches and wizards into the pub. He was also nice enough to grab fleeing muggles and guided them in. They were amazed when he seemed to just usher them into a wall and suddenly they were in a pub.

Tom then spoke to the group. "You can all stay here as long as you like. I think we should be safe. There are …" What Tom said next wasn't heard by anyone as a group of muggle soldiers accompanied by a tank rolled to the front of the pub. The ground shook as the tank rolled, bar glasses fell to the floor, and tables vibrated violently. Some of those in side looked frightened, while others went to the windows watching the muggle soldiers shout orders and fire at what they assumed was a group of infected down the road.

"Fire!"

The few muggles in the bar clasped their hands to their ears as the tank fired a shell down the road. The wizards and witches grabbed their ears painfully from the sound of the blast. The group of muggle soldiers as well as the tank moved again firing as they went.

Once the outside sounds had quieted a wizard spoke up "We should go help. Statue of Secrecy be damned!"

"Are you fucking crazy!?" shouted another wizard. "I ain't going back out there. And if you want to know why, that's why!" The wizard pointed as an infected ran by. "Besides the Leaky Cauldron seems safe. They can't see it, right Tom?"

Tom began mumbling "Well I mean, you know, none have seemed to notice. Don't really know. I mean if they can they haven't noticed so far."

Across the way Voldemort and Wesker stood atop a building. "You are sure they should be able to see it?" Hissed Voldemort.

Wesker nodded and remained silent as he peered over the ledge of the building only hoping that what Umbrella scientist had told him was true.

"Then why have they not attacked it yet?" Voldemort said as he felt himself begin to boil in fury.

Wesker turned and said his usual cold tone "How the hell should I know. Not like I know how the mind of those infected work."

Voldemort sneered "Fine I shall take matters into my own hand." He looked over the edges of the building. He shrieked in glee as he saw about a dozen infected chasing a young boy down the road opposite of the pub. Voldemort raised his wand and the group of infected were lifted into the air. Lucky day for that young muggle Voldemort thought as he moved the infected people through the air. The infected were screeching and swinging their limbs violently as they moved through the air. Voldemort then dropped them directly in front of the pub.

One of the witches screamed as she saw about a dozen infected drop from the sky in front of the pub. The wizards looked from her to the windows.

"No it can't be!" Shouted a wizard as the infected came to the windows as though noticing new prey. "Open the way to Diagon Alley!"

The infected crashed through windows of the Leaky Cauldron. Some rushed forward firing spells and jinxes some screaming for the others to flee, while others were screaming for their families to go.

The crowd was screaming as they pushed and shoved toward the exit to Diagon Alley. The back of the group erupted in screams and they knew the infected had overrun the would-be defenders.

People scattered throughout Diagon Alley some infected others not. Some apparated the moment they escaped the building. Voldemort simply laughed hysterically seeing the pub overrun. His revenge on this country was almost complete now he had to exercise patient.

--

Reno, George, Alicia, Katie, and Angelina moved quietly to the base level of George's shop. They saw the front window smashed. Reno quickly removed his wand, which looked more like a club. Reno peered around the shop seeing no one he lead the group to the window. They watched as people ran past not giving them a glance. They backed away from the window after seeing one person jump atop another sinking his teeth into the downed man.

"What the fuck?" Reno said.

The next thing they knew Alicia was screaming. They turned and saw a man burst from the back stock room and slam her to the ground while coughing up blood all over her. George quickly shot a stunner at the man. The other two girls rushed forward pulling the stunned man off. "Alicia are you alright?" Alicia spit up blood all over Angelina's shoe. Angelina backed off slightly as she looked at her blood-covered shoe.

"Get away from her!" Reno shouted.

Alicia then shot up her eyes red. She screeched as she made her way at the four.

Reno then smacked her with his wand sending what looked liked bolts of lightning throughout her body. She shot back into a shelf knocking products off onto the floor.

"Oh my God! Alicia!" shouted Angelina as she made her way to her.

"Keep away from her! Come on we have to get out of here!" Shouted Reno as he grabbed Angelina by the back of her shirt dragging her back.

"Come on we will go to the Burrow!" said George hastily.

The group stepped outside the shop to avoid its anti apparation spell. Reno then spoke "I can't go I have to get to Harry!"

"Well just come with us to make sure my Mom is ok!" shouted George

A sudden screeching sound caused the group to look down he road. A horde of infected were approaching. Reno grunted "I'll see you there." The four vanished with a pop.

--

Shacklebolt appeared atop the Ministry of Magic's rooftop after climbing through the Ministry's owlery. Most of the remaining Confederation had already apparated away, most likely to give their reports that England was a lost cause. However, the French and Brazilian wizarding ambassadors remained.

"Kinglsey what can we do to help?" said the French ambassador.

Shacklebolt ignored them. "There are still others trapped below us. I know it!"

Dawlish the only Auror present shouted "Are you fucking crazy? Even if there are people still trapped I am not going back down there! In case you haven't been keeping up with recent events we just got our ass kicked!"

"Pull yourself together!" Shacklebolt shouted at Dawlish. He stopped to think for a moment. He looked to the two foreign ambassadors. "Can you provide us with fighters?"

"It may take some convincing, but we can try." Said the witch from Brazil.

"Please go and see. I would appreciate the help very much. Although if you could wait, but a moment." Shacklebolt said as he motioned to the French ambassador. He then turned his attention to the three wizards from the Department of International Magical Cooperation. He pointed to each in turn. "Go to the German Ministry and see what aid you can muster. You go to the USA and also see if they can lend a hand. You go with the French ambassador and see if they can spare space for those who will need to be evacuated. I'm sure many have already left the country to the region, but get the final clearance."

He watched as they vanished. Shacklebolt then turned his attention to a couple of witches from the Magical Transportation Department. "Can you make portkeys?" They both nodded. "Good. Dawlish I need you to go with one of them and set up an evacuation point at Gringotts. It should be safe the walls are thick and there are no windows. I imagine the Goblins have locked it down. If they give you any smug talk tell them I will sit down and bargain with them about their rights after this mess is over."

"No way I'm not budging!" Dawlish said with fright.

"Dawlish I need you at your best. Please people are dying." Shacklebolt said in a pleading yet stern voice.

Dawlish looked a bit guilty, but said "Fine I will go, but if it is overrun I'm out and heading to France."

He turned to a member of the Magical Law Enforcement and an Unspeakable. "I need you to go to Hogsmeade and gather information on its status, check Hogwarts as well. Do not take any risks, but try to locate a safe haven for evacuation if possible."

Shacklebolt turned back to the witches from Magical Transportation. "One of you will stay here and create portkeys for evacuation to France. We will set up this roof as another evacuation point."

He then turned to a two members of Magical Games and Sports. "You two get word to Wizarding Wireless. Tell them to broadcast that if people can, they should evacuate to France, we have set up evacuation points for those who can't and their locations, also if they can make it to muggle evacuation points to do so, and if there is to high of a risk to remain where they are and send Patronuses or owls of their location."

"As for the rest of you begin sending owls out to all you can think of with the same information and tell them to send more to friends and family. And as for me I must meet with the muggle Prime Minister. I trust you all know what you are doing we have no time to waste and if one of us fails it could be catastrophic."

As Shacklebolt stopped speaking a roar seemed to erupt from the sky as muggle jets flew over and a ways off they watched as explosions erupted decimating a city block as the jet dropped its deadly payload.

"There is no time to waste let us depart!" Shacklebolt said as wizards and witches apparated to do their various duties. Before he left the only thing he could think was "God help us" as he watched the buildings burn in the distance.

--

Reno, George, Katie, and Angelina apparated at the edge of the Burrow with a pop. Almost immediately Katie and Angelina fell to the ground and burst into tears at the loss of their friend. George and Reno stayed at the ready with wands out. George stood over the two girls comforting them, but his eyes were surveying the surrounding area for any crazed attackers.

"Come on pull yourselves together. We have to keep moving. We will have time to mourn later." Reno muttered quietly. He did not want to get caught surprised in the open and also knew every moment lost was a moment that Harry could be dead.

The girls stared up at Reno with loathing in their eyes, but stood up reluctantly and the group began to move cautiously to the house ahead.

As they moved up to the house Reno spoke "Angelina, Katie what about your families?"

"My sister went to Beauxbatons so my Mom moved to France to be closer." Katie replied.

"My parents are on vacation in Italy. Only hope they were not dumb enough to come back here and search for me." Angelina muttered.

Reno sighed in relief a little bit; at least they would not have to waste anymore time.

The group moved up to the house wands at the ready. As they reached the front door stood ajar. Windows were broken and the inside had looked like it had been ransacked.

"Mom!" George shouted. He then broke from the group and ran upstairs. The group was about to follow when they heard a noise from behind. Quickly they turned their wands pointed in front of them ready to strike.

"Bill!" Reno shouted.

"Reno! I heard George is he ok?" Bill said.

" Bill!" shouted George who had appeared at the stairs and ran over giving his brother a hug. "Where is Mom? Dad? Percy? Ron? Ginny? Harry?"

Bill gave George a grim expression "Mom is at Fleur's parents house with Charlie. As for the rest I have no idea. That is why I am here. In case any of you turn up."

Reno swore as attention was once again drawn to himself. "Sorry just hoping Harry had turned up. I have to get to Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts and Hogsmeade are overrun Reno. If you go odds are you will not return." Bill said in a serious yet sad tone as he knew three of his family members had been there.

"What!? Dammit half the family is there! We have to move now!" Yelled George as he gave Bill a look as if asking why the hell you didn't go there.

"George! Stop being stupid! Shacklebolt is already planning a rescue to see if any survivors remain!" Bill shouted at his brother.

"Well let's go find Kingsley! We need to be there and help! Our family could be in danger." George shouted back at Bill as if wondering why he didn't say this before.

"How do you know this?" Reno said in a more serious tone as he interrupted the family feud.

Bill pointed to the wireless radio. "They say international wizards have come in and everything."

"Well let's go." George said.

"I will go to the Minister. You lot will get to your families. Including you." Reno said pointing at Katie, as she was about to protest.

"Your families need to know you are alright and as for you George" as George was about to protest, "you need to go to your Mom. I'm not saying your family members at Hogwarts or the Ministry are dead, but if the last thing your Mom is going to be able to bare is another dead son to add to the list."

George looked as though he were about to explode. Reno went to him and embraced him in a manly sort of grip. "George you are like a brother and I promise you if they are alive I will not rest till they are returned safely." Reno said in a dead serious tone.

George shot Reno a look of surprise. He wasn't quiet sure what to say. Reno merely nodded knowing what was going through his mind.

Katie rushed forward kissing Reno and then breaking away whispered "be careful, be safe."

"Hey babe I'm the soul of caution." Reno said with a smirk causing Katie to roll her eyes.

--

The President of the United Stated stared out the window of the oval office. He had just been visited by the Minister of Magic of the United States, and told that upon his arrival a meeting had been planned on the aircraft carrier he was to accompany. The English, French, and German Ministers would be there as well as the four Ministers of Magic of the countries. He would accompany the Atlantic Fleet himself during these troubling times as a sign of good faith for America's ally. A knock at the door brought him back to reality.

"Sir your helicopter is set to leave in a few moments to catch up to the Atlantic Fleet. The man you requested to see is also here." Said the President's aid.

The president nodded "show him in and then do not disturb us."

The man walked in "you wanted to see me Mr. President?"

"Yes Mr. Kennedy. I trust you already have your team assembled?" said the President.

The man looked at the President as though he was a mind reader.

"No need to be shocked. You know as well as I that this outbreak resembles Raccoon City."

Leon Kennedy nodded. "It does and yes I have team of trustworthy friends ready to go."

"I'm guessing the Redfields. Either way bring me the evidence we need to shut them down for good. I will not tolerate this behavior by Umbrella. They murder these people in the name of research. I trust you will not let them get away with destroying the evidence we need to shut them down for good." The President said as he raised his eyebrows.

Leon nodded thinking to himself that now was the time they would nail the bastards who had caused so much pain and continued to.

"Good. Mr. Kennedy You will accompany me personally as my personal guard. You will have access to whatever you might need. You have thirty minutes to gather your team and meet me at the helicopter pad. Is that understood?"

Leon nodded. "We will nail them this time and end them for good Mr. President."

-

**Next chapters will take us to Hogwarts and some more action. Meetings. I decided to not include some of the random chapters. I might add them on at the end as sort of Director's Cut/ edited scenes type deal. It is getting tough to write so expect to wait longer for updates. There is just so much I want to include, but its hard to fit it all in and have the story make sense. I might even have to cut out a particular fun crossover that I'm not sure anyone noticed. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Voldemort Strikes Back**

**Chapter 8**

**Hogwarts again, an escape, a meeting, and a rescue plan. **

**I don't own any of this and do not intend to make any profit, unless some heartless sob attempts to steal my story.**

--

Harry woke from his slumber hearing a scream erupt from somewhere in Hogwarts. Others in the sealed classroom raised their heads, but put them back down. Harry then once again put his head back down staring at the ceiling. The past few days screams could be heard now and again echoing through the castle. He knew it meant that the infected had found someone hiding, broken into a room with live people, or that some students had attempted to escape or go in search of food.

At that moment he heard a groan come from Ron and then heard his stomach rumble. Harry watched praying he didn't wake up. Ron had been impossible to deal with after the first day of being trapped in the classroom. He was constantly going off on tantrums. Harry knew it was lack of food causing Ron to act out and the fact that they hadn't escaped.

After the initial shock of watching students and teachers turn into infected and begin to ravage others, the surviving group had then mourned the loss of friends. Then fear for teachers and students who had not been spotted and wondering what happened to them. Harry still remembered that first night listening to the sobs throughout the room. Even from Ron and himself because they didn't know how Ginny or Hermione could have survived.

It got worse everyone seemed to look to Harry for answers being he had been the one to thwart Voldemort and conquer danger over and over again. The first thing he had tried was to summon some of the school brooms from the window. None came he figured they must have had anti-summoning charms put on them to prevent students from taking them for joy rides.

Then Harry thought of making the bricks to the side of the castle pop out forming an odd sort of staircase to the grounds. The problem was that a group of infected seemed to swarm it as soon as a way to the survivors had been discovered. Harry had to quickly blast the stairs to pieces causing a few infected to tumble to the grounds below. Another student from Hufflepuff had tried putting a hover charm on a desk and float away, but it just didn't seem to want to handle the weight and desk simply came crashing down.

Another student had suggested Disillusionment Charms, but the only reply he had received was that he was welcome to try it first. The only thing Harry could think of after this was to stay put and wait till the coast was clear and then escape.

Some students had found a wireless radio in a store cupboard later on. This is when the true terror of the events had been realized. This wasn't just taking place at Hogwarts among wizards and witches, but muggles to. It was an infection, a virus that had spread throughout England.

The announcement had caused many to burst out in tears again. Now the trapped students were not only worried about their friends, but their families. Harry new desperation and hunger had started to take their toll then. When one girl shrieked "Surely they have someone coming to get us! They can't just leave us here!"

"It sure doesn't look like they have anyone coming to get us! We have to get to them! You heard the announcements! We have to escape and get to one of those evacuation points or at the least get outside the grounds to apparate!" Dean had shouted back at her.

That is when Ron's first outburst had occurred. "YEAH AND HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE GOING TO GET ALL THESE YOUNGER STUDENTS OUT OF HERE! JUST LEAVE THEM I SUPPOSE!? CHRIST YOU MUST BE THICK!" Ron had shouted at what seemed like both of them at the same time and he wasn't done. Ron then pointed at the radio "AND IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED IT JUST KEEPS PLAYING THE SAME DAMN MESSAGE OVER! FOR ALL WE KNOW THE PEOPLE THAT MADE IT ARE DEAD AND THOSE EVACUATION POINTS ARE GONE! HELL THE WORLD MIGHT BE OVERRUN BY NOW! JUST WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU EXPECT TO ESCAPE TO?"

The room had silenced. Then many of the younger students began to cry again after watching the shouting match. Some of the older ones seemed to have slouched down and sulk. Ron went to a corner and fell to the ground with his hands in his face.

Harry had told Ron they would still try to leave the grounds once it was clear. That surely the infection couldn't have gone outside England. That somewhere there were more people and plenty of food for all. Ron had merely grumbled to himself and sulked.

For now all Harry could do was stare at the ceiling and wait for the right time. Surely some sort of miracle would come and save them.

--

Hermione sat with a group of younger students. Many asleep huddled in her arms like she was their mother. Many of their eyes were red from sobbing so much. The screams that echoed from the school, the hunger that gripped them, and the horrible screeches from the infected had taken a big chunk of the groups morale.

Hermione eyed a sleeping Malfoy angrily. Even though they were not true enemies anymore his attitude did not get any better. He was constantly droning on and on about how the Ministry had not come to rescue them. That maybe things would have been better under Voldemort because at least he wouldn't have let these things overrun them.

He had shut right up though when Hermione had told him that if the Dark Lord had taken over he wouldn't have even been alive now. Malfoy had shot her a glare, but knew what she said to be true. He had been quiet for sometime, but as he grew more anxious he started going on again about how Shacklebolt must be a terrible Minister.

Malfoy even started in on Hermione. "You are supposed to be the brightest witch of our age!? Yet you can't even figure out how to get us out of this mess!"

Hermione had gotten up with tears in her eyes "Why don't you just use your Daddy's precious money and throw a bribe around!? REMEMBER A FEW MONTHS BACK I WAS JUST A WORTHLESS MUDBLOOD TO YOU! OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT!?" Hermione screamed in a fit of rage.

Malfoy looked shocked for a moment, but then his pale face turned red and he turned around grumbling and swearing to himself.

Now all Hermione could think about were Ron and Harry. Surely they were coming up with some sort of crazy plan that would save them all.

--

Doyle sat on the edge of an aircraft carrier looking out into the darkness. A short distance off in the darkness was England, a country full of infected humans who would rip him apart without hesitation. For some reason he didn't feel too worried about going there. He just wanted to go and get it over with.

"Sergeant Doyle!"

Doyle seemed to awaken and stood up straight as his superior officer came to him. "Yes Sir!"

"General Stone wants Flynn, Biggs, Wedge, and you to check out the coast. See if you can find a secure landing site. … This is simple recon Doyle, no funny business!"

"Yes Sir!" Doyle said, but as his superior walked away he couldn't help, but smirk.

As he made his way to find his comrades a helicopter was descending on the carrier and in it were the Prime Ministers of France, Germany, and England.

--

Ginny sat in the janitor closet with her head leaning against the wall. Her eyes were red because every time she had fallen asleep it had been in a fit of tears. It had been days since she had eaten. All she had was water she was able to produce with the Aguamenti charm.

She kept wondering what might have happened to Harry, Hermione, Ron, as well as the rest of her family. She didn't have a clue what was going on. She felt so weak, her body was begging for food. She dozed off a few moments later dreaming about the future. Dreaming of a peaceful life with Harry, her family, children, and then seeing bloodthirsty zombie like creatures burst in and destroy it all.

She woke with a fright hearing what sounded like an infected running past the door to the closet. She was surprised at how much energy she had. She felt her blood pumping. Her adrenaline was pumping fast at what she saw in her dream. She paused for a moment. She swung her fist in the air in rage. "I will not let it happen!" She thought determinedly.

After a brief moment she rose up from the ground and put her ear to the door. She listened for the slightest sound. She reached for the door handle to the closet and opened it peering outside. Nothing was in sight, but dried up blood on the floor and walls.

She opened the door and slowly walked out looking every which way. No one was in sight. She made her way to the entrance doors, which stood ajar hanging off their hinges covered in bloody handprints. She took a quick glance outside and saw bodies lying across the open grounds and some infected stumbling about.

Ginny quickly ducked back inside. She made her way back across the main entryway to Hogwarts. As she came closer to the Great Hall more bodies appeared, along with more blood. As she crossed the path to the Great Hall she saw it was full of bodies. She stopped for a moment covering her mouth so she would not scream. The Great Hall looked as if it were Hell, blood and bodies everywhere.

Suddenly a student shot up from the group of bodies, eyes dark red almost like black blood. He just stared at Ginny as though unsure about her. She stood motionless as he stared at her. Then he let out a screech and began pushing bodies out of his path to get to her.

Ginny let out a shriek then ran. She ran feeling weak and tired as her adrenaline rush from earlier began to wear off. Her breathing became faster as she heard more screeches erupt behind her. She could hear them, their footsteps echoing through the corridors behind her as she ran for her life.

Then Ginny saw what normally would have been the entrance to Gryffindor Tower (Fat Lady's Painting) was now laying on its side destroyed and covered in bloody handprints. She dove through the entrance into the tower. Ginny then turned "Reducto" she cried as she shot the Reductor Curse at the ceiling of the entrance to the tower.

The spell smashed into the ceiling causing a cave in. The small cave in seemed to have blocked the previously open entrance. Ginny layback a moment breathing hard hearing infected screech on the other side of the cave in.

She stood up peering around the room, but seeing only blood stained floors and walls. She moved to quickly up the girl's dormitory. Then a screech behind her caused her to turn in panic. All Ginny could think about was reaching the top of the staircase. She ran as quickly as possible leaping and grabbing onto the top case as the staircase folded downward into a slide. The screeches from the infected then grew faint as they slid downward to the bottom once again. Ginny though tired couldn't help, but mutter "boys."

She moved as quickly as she could through the girl's dormitory. She heard more screeches behind her. Clearly these were girls. Ginny ran as hard as she could, her body was tiring she needed to get to her dormitory fast.

Ginny finally reached her dorm. She burst through the door. Then made to shut the door, but the infected were already pounding on it holding it open. Ginny screamed in panic. The infected pushed it open further. Ginny quickly pulled out her wand "Accio broom" she screamed. Her broomstick flew to her.

Ginny did not even mount her broom properly as the door burst open with infected rushing in. She just shot towards the window bursting through it glass shattering everywhere.

Ginny screamed in pain as she hovered on her broom. She looked down seeing cuts from the broken glass on her arms and knew some were on her face. Some of the cuts were not so bad and others extremely deep where blood was dripping out at a quick pace.

She looked over and shrieked as and infected girl in the window dived at her trying to reach her. Ginny flew back slightly, knowing that unless an infected Michael Jordan showed up she would be safe.

--

Harry hearing a shriek from outside began making his way to the window. The sun had just started to shine about an hour ago. Others in his group were staring at the window as well since most of the shrieks or screams they had heard were from inside the castle and not outside.

Harry quickly looked to the grounds seeing nothing, but the usual infected roaming about; however they seemed to be screeching about something some even rushing up the broken staircase only to plummet to the ground.

Harry looked up and saw Ginny on a broom. "GINNY! RON IT'S GINNY!" Harry screamed turning to Ron as a group gathered at the window.

--

Ginny looked around for her name had been called. She looked to see Harry staring out a window a few stories below the window she had just burst out of. "HARRY!'" she screamed as she flew toward him. She embraced him in a long kiss while she hovered just outside the window and he balanced himself on the edge of it.

There kiss was cut short as infected suddenly plummeted a mere foot away from where Ginny was hovering. She broke apart from Harry just as another fell from the window above and dropped at the exact location she had been hovering a moment ago.

"Harry I'll get help! I'll bring back Aurors and … an army if I have to!" she shouted!

"Ginny no! The infection has spread throughout England! It is everywhere!" shouted Harry.

Ginny hovered looking shocked at this information. "…. Mom and Dad?" She spoke with a quiver in her voice.

Harry shook his head "No idea."

"Ginny save yourself! We are fucked as we know it!" Shouted Ron from the background, as he did numerous students tackled him.

"Ron is that you?" Ginny shrieked as though delighted someone from her family was alive.

Harry looked at her and nodded.

She flew forward and gave Harry a deep kiss. Another infected fell dangerously close to knocking her off the broom.

"I'll bring back help! I promise!" Ginny shouted as she once again backed away on her broom.

"Ginny if it is to dangerous! Or to big of a risk don't do it!" Harry shouted despite some disgruntled rumbling from survivors behind him.

"You know Harry." Ginny shouted, as she was about to leave. "You still haven't figured out that other people have things worth dying for."

Even as she flew away hearing Harry and Ron scream for her to be careful. Ginny couldn't help but grab her arm and look down at the deep cut, which was still bleeding. Dammit she would not fail now knowing she had a lover and brother left in her life. Her weakness, tiredness, wounds be damned!

--

Ginny flew for what seemed like days, but was only hours. Her hunger, and blood loss was becoming a nuisance. She had traveled to all the surrounding villages and towns. All she had heard was screeches from infected and the occasional burst of muggle gunfire.

She couldn't quit now. She knew Harry, Ron, and dozens of others were counting on her. There were survivors at Hogwarts and she was their only hope. She couldn't quit, but her body was refusing to follow her beliefs.

Ginny seemed to lose track of where she was going and she saw ocean beneath her. She quickly turned and flew back to land. She crashed down harshly. Causing her more pain to her body than she realized.

She lay on the ground breathing heavily, staring up into the sky. She reached a hand up tightening the grip on her cut skin. As she did she sat up looked around. She was on a cliff side, the ocean crashing beneath her against the rocks.

Ginny fell back to the ground her head and arm aching. Her body begging her for rest, for she was so tired from lack of food and proper nourishment. She didn't remember dozing off, but the next thing she knew it was dark again. Ginny shot up and was sitting upright hearing screeches from the forest around her.

She stood up pulling her wand out looking every which way. There seemed to be screeches everywhere, coming in from all directions. Ginny began to fire off stunning spells in all directions into the forest surrounding the coastal cliff.

After a moment Ginny turned searching the area for her broom. She looked wildly around, but could no find it. She peered over the cliff's edge seeing what looked like a small piece of it banging it against the rocks below the sea cliff.

Ginny pulled up her wand tears in her tired eyes and thought if this was where she was to fail she would not give up without a fight. … An infected appeared from the brush she shot a stunner knocking him down. Another appeared she shot a fire curse setting him aflame.

Ginny continued firing spells her body was growing weaker and less of her spells were becoming effective. After fighting for what seemed like ages, Ginny fell into a ball. Her will told her to fight on, but her body rejected it.

Ginny lay there waiting for death to take her as she heard the screech of more infected approach. She had tears running down her face, she had failed Harry, Ron, and all the others. Nothing but a loud roaring is all she heard.

A moment later, with an infected almost right on top, of her explosions burst from the sky. And a bright light had shown down on the area.

--

Doyle and Biggs opened fire on a group of infected that had appeared out of the forest near a seaside cliff. The infected were apparently trying attack a young red haired girl.

Flynn had seen odd shots of light coming from the area and had assumed survivors camped there. Upon their arrival they had seen the girl firing off beams of light from a stick. Doyle wasn't sure what to make of it, but seeing her fall was enough for him and Biggs to open up on the infected. "Give me some light Flynn!" Shouted Doyle.

Flynn hitting some switches aimed a high beam light from the chopper down on the scene. The girl was crumpled into a ball as Doyle and Biggs gunned down infected popping out from the forest to attack the girl. Wedge was attaching some leather straps to Doyle's waste as Flynn guided the chopper in closer. "You sure she is alive?" Flynn shouted back.

"Wedge, Biggs cover me! Soon find out won't we." Doyle shouted back as he climbed to the edge of the chopper and fell out preparing to feel a pain filled jerk. As the straps tightened Doyle winced and bobbed up and down as the slack of the straps ran out.

Doyle waved up and pointed to the girl and motioned closer. Wedge and Biggs firing off shots at any sign of an infected as Flynn moved the helicopter in closer.

"Hey! Hey! You alright!?" Doyle shouted at the girl.

Ginny looked up she couldn't believe what was happening. She said nothing, but just nodded.

"Take my hand!" Doyle shouted as he held out his hand. He tried to give the girl an encouraging look, but just behind her he saw a horde of infected erupt from the forest. Gunfire rang out from the chopper above "Hurry, take my hand!" Doyle shouted with a slight panic.

Ginny turned to see the infected charging toward them. She mustered all her remaining strength and grabbed the man's hand.

Flynn quickly pulled the chopper into the air pulling Doyle and the redhead up into the air away from the infected. Seeing they were out of danger Biggs and Wedge stopped firing and watched the infected reach the edge of the cliff. Some of the infected tumbled to the rocks and sea below in their rush to kill, while others screeched as they watched the would-be victims escape.

"I'm taking us to the carrier now!" Flynn shouted and began to fly back to sea with Doyle and the girl in tow.

Doyle stared down holding the girl's hand tight. She had a horrible cut on her arm and blood was moving down her arm and disappeared under her robes. He hadn't really noticed she was wearing robes. Dungeons and Dragons geek maybe he thought.

Doyle was brought back from his thoughts as he felt the girls hand slipping. He gripped her even tighter feeling his arm burn in pain. She looked up at him her eyes seemed to barely remain open.

Ginny couldn't hang on anymore. She knew she was about to pass out. She looked up at the man hoping he could read her thoughts. Amazingly enough he seemed to "Don't worry! I won't let go!" Doyle shouted.

With that Ginny let her body go limp and her thoughts go dark.

--

**Next chapter will I think be long. Hogwarts, Ministry, meetings, and Voldemort. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Voldemort Strikes Back**

**Chapter 9**

**I'm not going to try and do accents and other languages for foreign characters. They are just going to speak English. **

**I don't own any of this and do not intend to make any profit, unless some heartless sob attempts to steal my story.**

--

Wesker and Voldemort sat atop a building watching the infected overrun a blockade set up by the English military. A beeping noise sounded from one of Wesker's vest pouches. Wesker pulled out a small electronic device. Flipped it open revealing a screen with a message on it.

_Kennedy and Redfields on the way. Destroy Umbrella labs and any evidence that can link Umbrella to the incident. If met destroy opposition targets. Bring back objective one._

Wesker shut the device and pocketed it again. "I must go. Certain duties require me elsewhere."

"Very well. I have a few things I need to do as well. Meet me at the gravesite of my father in Little Hangleton when your tasks are done." Voldemort hissed.

--

Harry lay in a corner by himself. The euphoria of having seen Ginny had worn off. The group of trapped students seemed utterly depressed. They had thought now that someone had escaped they would surely be rescued within a few short hours. However as dawn approached they had heard no word from Ginny and seen no signs of a rescue.

Harry felt sick. He knew he should have told Ginny to wait. That he himself should have gone out into the dangerous surroundings in search of aid. Now he only prayed that Ginny was still alive and had just saved herself.

--

Shacklebolt had just apparated onto the rooftop of the Ministry of Magic. He had come back to check on the status of the evacuation. He could not stay long a meeting had been set with magical and muggle leaders. Shacklebolt watched as a group had just vanished using a port key. The rooftop was crowded with witches and wizards. Some refusing to leave until they knew what had happened to their loved ones and others desperately awaiting a portkey to get out of there.

Some of Shacklebolt's subordinates had immediately started giving him status updates.

"We have been setting up portkeys right and left. Can't get them set up fast enough."

"Can't get that group to leave say they won't go till they know what happened to their grandparents."

"Dawlish sent word that he has started evacuating people from Gringotts."

"Sir over there are the Aurors sent from other nations awaiting your orders."

Shacklebolt looked to the handful of Aurors sent to aid him. Not many, but he had expected most would not be willing to help. The English Ministry had lost a lot of its world respect after the incident with Voldemort and the fact that so many foreign ambassadors had been killed in the Confederation meeting.

Now some of the witches and wizards had noticed him. Some began shouting that he needed to help their families. Others began taunting him. Then one of the witches made her way to him. "My daughter she went to Hogwarts. Minister what has become of the school?"

Shacklebolt looked to his aid "What is the word from those we sent to Hogsmeade?"

His aid shook his head "Never came back sir."

The stubborn witch burst into tears muttering, "she can't be dead, I refuse to believe it!"

"I'm sorry madam. We are planning a rescue now for any of those that may be trapped in Hogsmeade or Hogwarts." Shacklebolt said comforting the woman.

He then turned to the group of Aurors barking orders as a twinge of guilt and vengeance shot through his veins. He pointed to the Aurors in turn. "You, you, you, you … go and set up better defenses for Gringotts in Diagon Alley. You, you, you, … begin search and rescue missions for magical or muggle people."

"Muggles sir? Why bother?" said one of the Aurors.

"We have instructed our people to get out anyway they can and if the muggles will die trying to save as many as possible then we will to. WE WILL DO OUR PART IN THIS FIGHT!" Shacklebolt shouted making the foreign Auror go pale. "The rest of you with me!"

"Hey Kingsley thought I heard your dulcet tones."

Shacklebolt turned "You! How did you get here? You are supposed to be protecting Harry! You were stationed in Hogsmeade what is the situation there?"

"Yeah about that. I may have been elsewhere when this all kind of started." Reno said with an innocent expression.

Seeing that Shacklebolt was about to explode Reno quickly interjected "Hey it wasn't my idea. I mean Harry said it was cool."

--

Ginny had trouble opening her eyes. She could tell she was lying in an uncomfortable bed, but it was warm and it seemed like ages since she had slept in a bed. She slowly opened her eyes trying to adjust to the lights of the room. She looked down at her arm in horror. The cut that had been there was sewn shut. She felt above her head more stitches! Her arm throbbed horribly. She noticed tubes were taped onto her and sunk into her skin. What kind of sick people had rescued her?

"Ahhh. I told you just sore. That's all. I'll be fine, just a little ice on it." Said a familiar voice. Ginny looked over seeing the man that had saved her having his arm inspected by what she assumed was a muggle healer.

"Lucky. Doesn't appear to bad I would suggest not using it for a little while." Said the nurse with a stone cold expression. At once Ginny new it was a healer since she had seen Madam Pomfrey give that same look to her on more than one occasion.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Doyle said as he rolled his eyes. He then spotted the redheaded girl staring at him. Looking around to make sure the nurse had gone he made his way to her.

"So doing alright?"

Ginny merely nodded.

"Not much of talker, are we? So Ginger tell me what is it you were doing with this stick?" Doyle said casually tossing Ginny's wand around.

"Hey give that back! It's mine! And my name is Ginny!" Ginny whispered in a dangerous sort of tone as she swung for her wand.

Doyle jumped back now holding the wand up away from her. "So you do talk. Ginny is it? You gonna tell me then?" he said with a smirk.

Ginny stared at the man with a look of deep loathing.

"Fine, keep your secrets." Doyle said holding out her wand for her. "Name is Doyle."

Ginny grabbed her wand quickly and stared at the man not sure if she should trust him. "So Doyle. Where am I?"

"Hospital wing United States aircraft carrier." Doyle said as he stretched out his arm and massaged it with his other arm. "So you gonna thank me or just keep staring at me like I'm the enemy?"

Ginny felt herself go red with guilt and embarrassment. "Er … Sorry. Thanks for you know, helping me out back there."

Doyle smirked "No problem Ginger, just doing my job."

Ginny then went redder "It's Ginny!"

Doyle chuckled to himself and was about to retort when he spotted the group of world leaders pass in front of the door to the hospital wing followed by an odd group wearing cloaks like Ginny had had on. Then he nearly stumbled as Ginny screamed out.

"KINGSLEY, RENO!"

--

"Keep in radio contact and if for any reason we don't respond, circle and if you still get no response head for home. No reason for you to get yourself killed." Leon told the helicopter pilot who had dropped him and his team off at the outskirts of the Umbrella lab.

"Yes sir." The man shouted back.

With that Leon motioned for Claire and Chris Redfield as well as a small group of soldiers to move out.

The group moved silently through a small patch of forest to the outskirts of the Umbrella lab. Having spotted a few infected they dropped them with silenced weapons to ensure no other infected heard the sound of gunshot fire.

Chris had suggested using silenced weapons. These were not zombies, they were something different, and they did not require being shot in the head to take them down. However unlike zombies they were strong and could move quickly and the virus they carried could spread within seconds of being bitten or scratched. The infected did not seem to have that extra sense like a dog or cat. They couldn't tell if someone was hiding like a zombie seemed to, but they made up for it in the fact that they didn't seem to want to feed so much, but just spread the infection as much as possible.

The group made their way to the entrance in tactical formation. The doors to the building lay ajar and covered in blood. Leon motioned for them to enter as he kept an eye out on the surrounding area for infected.

Leon entered the group had formed an arc ready to fire on any infected that approached. Papers were strewn about the entrance, bloody handprints were here and there, and blood stained some of the walls and floors. "Ok people look sharp. We need to split up into smaller tactical groups. Find any evidence you can that can link Umbrella to this mess." Leon whispered to the group.

However just then a screech echoed down the main hallway in front of them. Followed by another screech, another screech, and another. The team moved into the hall weapons pointed. A large group of infected rounded the corner and charged at them.

"Fire!" Leon shouted. Small pops from the silenced weapons whispered out through the hall. Infected began to drop, but the ones standing continued on not caring for the fallen.

Most of the infected had fallen, but the remaining ones had finally reached the group. Claire swung a kick to ones face and after dropping it put a bullet through its head shooting its brains out onto the floor. Leon had whipped a knife at one hitting it in the heart dropping it. A scream erupted from the group followed by another. Some of the soldiers had been tackled to the ground and were now being mauled and clawed at by the infected. Chris slapping in a fresh clip unloaded it on the downed soldiers and infected splattering the walls with blood.

With the last of the infected group dead a soldier spoke up "Jesus Christ man they may not have been infected! Why the fuck did you kill them?" as he stared at one of the dead soldiers.

"We can't have any screw ups. We know this virus spreads quickly and we can't take that chance!" Chris shouted back.

The soldier was about to retort when his head seemed to explode. Causing the group to turn. "Wesker!" shouted Chris.

Wesker moved faster than an agent in the Matrix he quickly slammed a fist into one of the soldiers sending him flying. He roundhouse kicked into another two soldiers. His hand lit aflame and shoved it into Claire sending her flying back into a wall with her vest afire. He reached out and grabbed Chris and Leon by the throats slamming them up against the hallway wall.

Wesker laughed. "So you really think you are going to link Umbrella with this mess. Like we aren't two steps ahead of you!" Wesker chucked the two down the hall into the mess of dead infected.

Wesker let out a laugh watching the two fly into the disgusting mess. Then a fist struck his face smashing his sunglasses and sending him into the blood covered wall.

Wesker rubbed his face staring up with his golden catlike eyes seeing Claire Redfield, vest off, readying for a fight. Wesker smirked pulling out his gun quickly and firing it into her.

Claire screamed in agony as the bullet hit her in the side. She writhed around the floor in pain as Wesker made his way to the door. "Sorry I can't stay and play longer, but my duties take me elsewhere." He then held up a timer in his hand "Not much time left, hope you can escape with your lives." Wesker disappeared through the front door slamming it shut.

Leon made his way to the door hearing the words _Colloportus _muttered from the outside. He tried desperately to open the door and then tried to kick it open, but it seemed more like a wall than a door now.

A man accompanied Wesker outside "So did all go well?"

"Yes I'll kill two birds with one stone here." Said Wesker as he pulled out another pair of sunglasses and threw them on.

"Good." The man said and paused. "You are sure he is still alive and you assure me of my vengeance?" he said with an almost desperate tone in his voice.

Wesker nodded knowing he wasn't being truthful with the man. He really did feel somewhat guilty about using him. For he didn't know if the man's son was alive, but he was sure he would get his vengeance. The two had reached the outskirts of the Umbrella lab. "Take us to the northern lab I must destroy it before anyone gets there." Wesker said to the man.

Inside Leon looked wildly around they did not have much time. He went to one of the unconscious soldiers and took a grenade off his belt. He pulled the pin, stuck it to the door and dashed to a safe distance.

The explosion blasted the doors to pieces. He grabbed Claire, who had passed out, and a downed soldier by the collar of their clothes and dragged them out. "Come on Chris hurry up!"

As Leon got outside he saw Chris struggling as he attempted to save two of the unconscious soldiers. Leon was just about to make his way back in when explosions began to erupt from the building. He dove back quickly as the building burst into fire sending hot shrapnel everywhere.

Leon looked back at the flames erupting from the door and dragged himself out away. "Dammit Chris! God Dammit!" He looked up and saw a man standing next to Wesker. Wesker merely nodded as if to say well played and vanished as the man next to him took his arm.

--

Voldemort was now standing atop of Ollivanders wand shop. Voldemort watched as a group of Aurors made their way down the road dropping infected as they went. They weren't even of this country. Voldemort grinned as he knew the Ministry of Magic was now truly gone if they were seeking foreign aid.

Voldemort mounted a broom and descended upon the group. "Avada Kedavra!" One of the Aurors dropped dead. They looked up wildly as though ready to strike. They shot killing curses and stunners at him, which he quickly dodged. Voldemort fired another killing curse killing another foreign wizard.

The wizards shouted more curses and spells at Voldemort as he flew away. They knew it had been him, the Dark Lord. They would spread the rumor that the Dark Lord had punished this country for defying him. Just to be sure Voldemort raised his wand "MORSMORDRE!" the Dark Mark erupted into the sky above Diagon Alley. Those left alived screamed. Infected merely stared for a moment and began to pursue or search for those alive.

Voldemort then flew as fast as he could to the Ministry of Magic. He stopped and peered over the side of a building a block away. Witches and Wizards were escaping. Fleeing in such numbers. They did not yet know Voldemort thought. They soon would know that it was he the Dark Lord that had brought this terror upon them.

"Come along, I know you want to wait for family, but there is no time to lose. We will notify you if the rest of your family has been discovered alive." A member of the Ministry of Magic said to the family of stubborn witches and wizards awaiting the arrival of their grandparents.

A green burst of light then hit the official dropping him dead. The family jumped seeing Voldemort rise up on a broom above the rooftop cackling madly.

"I suppose you should have took his advice!" Voldemort hissed loudly. He fired a spell causing the corner of roof they occupied to explode. Some died instantly, others flew into a groups of the infected below. Others would die slow painful deaths in hospital beds.

Aurors and others began firing curses at Voldemort who ducked and dodged them before shooting the Dark Mark above them while laughing insanely.

Voldemort began flying on broom, he thought to himself only one more location left. Here is where he would truly mark those that defied him. He was also ready to dispose of the Potter brat if he still lived. Hogwarts would be his final place of vengeance on those that had once dared rebel against him.

--

Shacklebolt turned his head after hearing his name called. "Ginny!" he and Reno shouted at the same time. Both rushed into the hospital wing of the aircraft carrier.

"Are you alright? What is going on at Hogwarts? Has it been overrun?" Shacklebolt said with a voice of urgency.

"Is Harry alive?" shouted Reno.

Doyle just looked to the trio with a stunned expression on his face, because he had no idea what they were talking about.

Ginny didn't know what to answer first. "Hogwarts is overrun with crazed out zombie like people. I'm ok thanks to our friend here." She nodded to Doyle. "And Harry is alive … or at least he was when I saw him last, just before I escaped."

Shacklebolt shook his head in anguish, Reno sighed a relief, and Doyle just shook his head as if not knowing what the hell was going on.

"Ginny I need to know if they are alive and how long it has been since you have seen them. If I am to convince the others of a rescue mission we need to know."

Ginny nodded her head as she spoke. "Yes it wasn't more than a day ago when I escaped. There was a group of students with Ron and Harry. I'm sure more were there as well. Hiding and waiting for help."

Shacklebolt nodded in agreement. "I will do what I can Ginny." He then nodded and made to leave with Reno by his side.

"Wait!" Ginny shouted. "My parents, my family! What has happened to them?" Ginny said. She looked wild as though she might strike out if not answered.

Shacklebolt looked to Reno. Reno nodded "Go Minister I will catch up to you. … She needs to know."

Shacklebolt nodded and left as Reno turned to Ginny. He saw the muggle man, but did not care he could just obliviate his mind after all this anyway.

Ginny looked scared frightened after she saw Kingsley's reaction. "Reno, please what of my family? I know Ron lives, but what of the rest?" Ginny said as tears swelled up in her eyes.

Reno shook his head; he was not good at this sort of thing. He took a deep breath. "Well I guess Ron is alive if you say so. Er … Umm… Your Mom is alive, George is alive, and ummm. … Bill and Fleur are alive as well. Molly and George are with them now." Reno said though he was not looking at her.

Ginny eyed him suspiciously. "You are sure?" Reno nodded. "Staying in France at Fleurs's place."

Ginny then looked to Reno she felt herself shaking. She knew what was coming. She felt Doyle's eyes watching her almost as though waiting for her to breakdown. "What about Percy and Dad?"

Reno eyed her for a moment and thought about lying to her. Then with a great breath shook his head "I'm sorry Ginny as far as we know they didn't make it."

Ginny burst out into sobs, she couldn't control herself. Why did this happen? She didn't know whom to blame all she could do was cry as both tried men tried to comfort her.

--

The meeting had begun. The leaders of nations and magical worlds gathered. The President spoke first "We have begun search and rescue efforts for survivors. And currently we our transporting them to this carrier before sending them to French camps."

The French and German Minister both spoke up. "We have German and French troops arming the borders of the French coast with England. We cannot risk the possibility of outbreak in Europe. Even Russia has pledged to send troops to the coast. We have also set up containment areas for survivors. The measures may seem harsh, but we simply cannot risk this virus spreading throughout Europe and Asia."

The magical minister of France spoke next. We have sent students home from Beauxbatons School of Magic and have set it up as the refugee point for fleeing witches and wizards."

"We to have offered Aurors and evacuation points to wizards and muggles alike, in an effort to save those in England." Said the German Minister of Magic.

The USA Magical leader spoke. "We have sent Aurors to help in rescue efforts, we offer homes for those displaced wizards and witches after this is over, provided the muggle President agrees." He nodded to the President. "We also offer evacuation points to any witch or wizard who can apparate to Salem's School for Witches. All girl school, but I'm sure they will be willing to accommodate those in need during these troubling times.

Two aids burst into the room looking shocked at the number of representatives present and the company they had with them. One muttered to the USA President, the other to Shacklebolt.

Shacklebolt spoke first after hearing the grim news. "The Dark Mark has been spotted." He looked to the German Minister. "And I'm afraid to say Voldemort has killed Aurors from Germany."

The German Magical Minster banged his fist against the table "This outrageous act will not stand! You assured us of his defeat Shacklebolt! Now he is claiming responsibility for this act! He has killed my men! I must leave and ask our governing board for a declaration of war against this man!"

"Wait!" the muggle President shouted. "I have been told this outbreak has been caused by one of our kinds corporations. The Umbrella Corporation. Some of you may have heard of it. Raccoon City?" The muggle leaders nodded, as did the magical Minister.

The rest looked confused. "It was an outbreak kind of like this one, but much more slow. It was believed to be caused by Umbrella a biochemical lab. However there was not enough evidence to take down the corporation. If they have teamed up with this Voldemort." The President merely shook his head.

"Why don't you do anything to stop this corporation then!?" shouted the French Minister of Magic.

"They have labs everywhere! Even in your country! Plus we need evidence before we convict someone and none was found! I sent a team out to collect it, but they failed in doing so!" the President shouted.

"Enough!" Shouted Shacklebolt. "Right now children may be dying because of our bickering! Students at Hogwarts still live and we must get there! Who can I count on for aid!?"

Leaders began to mutter to one another. "We have can provide supplies and aid to refugees, however direct military action will take some doing. We would have to convince our parliaments that it is a necessary risk. I'm afraid we won't be able to help." Said the French Minister as he spoke for the German Minister as well.

"We have already sent Aurors in to help I'm afraid we cannot send anymore. We must look to our own borders after all." Said the German Minister of Magic and the French Minister of Magic nodded in agreement.

"Our troops are here already. I can have a team ready within a few hours. I trust you can lower the anti-muggle protections around this Hogwarts?" Said the President.

Shacklebolt nodded. "It will be done."

--

Ginny had wiped away a few tears from her eyes as Reno held out a necklace. "Take it. Harry and me each have one. Has a Protean Charm on it. And kind of works like a Portkey. Like the dark mark the Death Eaters had. You know takes you to the spot of the person. Wasn't able to use it since Hogwarts has spells up against it."

Ginny took it muttering "thanks."

"Don't worry Ginny. We won't let them die. … I'm still in shock over this, a Ministry of Magic? You are joking right? I mean how is it possible?" Doyle said in an exasperated tone.

Reno leaned down and whispered something to Ginny. He stood up and patted Ginny on the shoulder.

"No Reno don't." Ginny said as she looked up at the Reno.

"Sorry kiddo. Got to you know that."

Doyle looked from one to the other "What are you two talking about?"

Reno looked at Doyle and then as quick as a flash had whipped his wand out and pointed it at Doyle.

"Sorry mate just need to modify your memory a bit." Reno said with a smirk.

"Reno, lower your wand!"

Reno saw Shacklebolt had just entered the room. Reno slowly lowered his wand. "So what's the deal then? He knows to much."

"He is about to know more his muggle combat unit will accompany us and the Aurors to Hogwarts."

Reno looked a bit shocked. Then Doyle said "On whose orders?"

Shacklebolt turned to Doyle the Presidents."

"I'll go to!" shouted Ginny causing the three men to jump, since they seemed to have forgotten that she was there.

"No" all three shouted back causing Ginny to slide back in her bed.

"You are going to your mom once the doctors here are satisfied with your condition." Shacklebolt said and Reno nodded behind him.

Ginny crossed her arms and glared. She was not some worthless child and she was determined to do her part before it all ended.

--

**That's chapter 9 cut a few things out. Will have one more crossover to come. It has been mentioned already. Don't know if anyone caught it. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Voldemort Strikes Back**

**Chapter 10**

**I don't really know how the anti-muggle spells work and anti-apparation spells work. It seems some can be taken down by waving a wand while others are more permanent. So in this case waving a wand will do for the muggle ones. **

**I don't own any of this and do not intend to make any profit, unless some heartless sob attempts to steal my story.**

--

Doyle looked around the carrier deck. Soldiers were checking their gear over and over again. A large assembly of helicopters, some attack and others for troop transportation were gathered on the deck with engineers and mechanics going over the vehicles to make sure they were ready to fly at a moments notice.

Doyle looked over at the group of magical Aurors who were to accompany them on the rescue mission. They were all American Aurors. Some were laughing and pointing at the helicopters, while others looked as though it were suicide to rely on them. Doyle wasn't sure why they were laughing, I mean surely they didn't think the sticks they waved around were as good of a match versus the attack helicopters?

"Can't believe how sad this is relying on muggles." Doyle heard one of the whispers from the Aurors. Knowing he was referring to non-magical people, Ginny and Reno had filled him in on basics of the magical world. Doyle could feel his temper rising slightly, but was taken back as a hand slapped his back.

"Don't take it personally man." Reno said with a smirk. "Wizards always think highly of themselves because they haven't adapted to the world in over a hundred years. Only thing I can think of that they found use for from recent muggle inventions is the car and radio. Don't even know how to use an ink pen, still use bird feathers dipped in ink bottles." Reno said in a much louder voice so the Aurors could hear him.

The group of wizards now looked at Reno with a scowl on their faces. Doyle shot Reno a slight smirk. Doyle quickly dipped into his bag of gear and withdrew another set of military fatigues. He then made his way to the wizards in a casual friendly manner.

"Guys nervous?" Doyle said nodding at the group of wizards. The wizards became silent as though Doyle were a fly coming to annoy them. "Wouldn't blame you" Doyle said motioning to the helicopters "any number of mechanical problems could bring them down. Seen it myself. … Of course that is why our mechanics and engineers are going over every inch of them to make sure they can get us there and back."

The wizards stared at Doyle now as though they might just curse him. One was about to speak, but was cut off by Doyle. "So you guys really going to go into the fight dressed like that?" Doyle said as he motioned to the robes worn by the wizards.

Some of the wizards looked down at the robes wondering why this would be a problem with the muggle. "Yeah, I was planning to muggle, you got a problem with that?" Said one of the Aurors as though he were looking for a reason to jinx the annoying muggle.

Doyle just shrugged looking nonchalantly around. "From what I heard and seen these infected are quick, got to move fast you know. Haven't got time to trip over robes. … Of course if you don't mind being dead shouldn't be a problem. … I just really wouldn't look forward to having to kill one of you for being infected." Doyle then casually dropped his fatigues to the ground. "Guess we'll see how it all goes in a short while once your guys get those spells down." Doyle said waving half heartily to the group as he made his way back to Reno, who was grinning.

"You know you should really be hanging out with me and George." Reno said not being able to contain a laugh.

The group of Aurors seemed to be arguing with one another now. Then one made their way to Doyle and Reno. "Er- … you wouldn't happen to have anymore of those outfits would you?"

--

Shacklebolt made his way through the some brush just seeing the school come into view. It took him some time for he had to dodge some infected along his way. Occasionally he came across a dead body or a pool of dried up blood. Finally Hogwarts was in his sight. He made his way to the edge. He saw an infected here and there, some just wandering aimlessly about while others seemed to move in groups. He had to bite his fist at seeing the body of tiny Flitwick laying upon the ground with flies gathering on it.

Surely no one could be alive in there he thought. Then he heard a scream coming from the school. Some were alive. With all his might he raised his wand and began muttering a series of complex spells.

Shacklebolt fell to the ground gathering himself and breathing hard after his job was done. Then he heard a screech. He turned seeing an infected rush toward him. He summoned his remaining strength and concentrated on the designated apparation point on the aircraft carrier.

Just as the infected was about to strike it fell to the earth looking wildly about for its prey, which had vanished.

Shacklebolt appeared in a room on the carrier. The President rushed to him "are you ok? What is the situation?"

"The wards are down. There are people still alive."

The president nodded pulled Shacklebolt up to a cot for rest. He knew the wizard had not slept in days and needed to rest. "Don't worry we will get them out. No one will be left behind. You have my word Minister."

Shacklebolt nodded.

The President made his way out of the room to General Stone who waited outside "You have a go General."

"Yes Sir."

--

Harry lay slumped against a wall in the sealed room. He had cried himself to sleep with what few tears he had left. He was sure Ginny must be dead since no help had come. He knew that if no help came within the day they would have to make a break for it or resort to cannibalism, something he really didn't fancy.

He heard a rumbling in the distance. He thought nothing of it for a while, till it got louder and louder. He looked to the window. Some of the other students who had been lying on the ground, moaning and groaning also raised their heads staring at the window.

Surely it couldn't be? It was impossible, wasn't it? Then he heard a loud type roar. Silence then, other than the distant rumble he heard what sounded like a whistle and fizzing soda. It grew louder and louder. Then a mass explosion outside filled the sky flames and dust.

--

Hermione and Malfoy lay almost asleep with a group of young students. They stared blankly at the wall hoping they could fall asleep to avoid the horrible pain in their stomachs.

Malfoy almost couldn't believe he was lying there among the younger students. He didn't have anyone else to cling onto though Zabini had broken down the day before and made his way out in search for food and help. Minutes had passed before the usual screams had erupted and Malfoy was sure it had been Blaise screaming for his life. They had immediately resealed the door and now Malfoy had no choice, but to join Granger in his quest to live on.

Malfoy looked to Hermione his brows raised as Hermione looked to him doing the same. The younger students looked to both as they heard what sounded like a whistle and then an explosion that shook the very foundation that Hogwarts stood on.

--

The soldiers on the helicopters watched as a jet dropped bombs through the grounds of Hogwarts and the Forbidden Forest. Leaving a devastating trail of destruction. The Forbidden Forest had even caught fire. The wizards looked in awe at the craters as the smoke cleared from the bombs.

Attack helicopters took up post around Hogwarts laying down heavy chain gunfire on what looked to be surviving groups of infected or areas where an infected might be hiding.

"Less than a minute! Gunships, Side Gunners, and Snipers provide covering fire! Check off!" shouted group leaders.

Each of the soldiers checked off after making sure their gear was secure, while the helicopters moved into position around Hogwarts.

Dark black ropes dropped from the helicopters. As the soldiers began to drop to the ground whipping up their assault rifles almost immediately laying down fire at any infected or any area where an infected might be hiding.

--

Harry along with other students who knew the sound of muggle helicopters ran to the window. Harry couldn't believe it, Hermione had told him muggles couldn't see the Hogwarts and that their devices did not work, but he watched as muggle troops dropped to the ground.

"HARRY!"

Harry looked up to the helicopter nearest them and saw Reno shouting to him with a look of relief in his eyes.

Harry didn't seem to have the strength to scream he just waved in thanks. Thank God someone was here to rescue them.

"Everyone get ready to leave! Use any spell you can to stop any infected you might meet! Ron I need you on your game mate." Harry said motioning to Ron who looked a bit disgruntled at not knowing what the hell was going on, but knew that it was time to play his part. Harry then looked back to the window.

Aurors dressed in muggle military fatigue were now on the ground forming large barriers around the muggle soldiers laying down covering fire on the grounds. The Aurors seemed to create a large arc around the main entranceway to the Hogwarts as to not allow any more infected in.

A group of muggle soldiers entered the school laying down gunfire as a large group of infected came rushing out of the Great Hall. Another group of soldiers stayed outside eyeing the barrier created by Aurors making sure it did not fail and that their escape was well protected. The attack helicopters watched the surrounding area laying down chain gunfire at any sign of infected outside the barrier. A small contingent of helicopter made their way to Hogsmeade echoing loudspeaker sounds, "If you are alive head to the roof of your building or send up a Patronus. Give us a sign that you are alive."

--

Doyle led a team accompanied with a couple of Aurors into the Hogwarts. They encountered a group of infected at the entrance and laid waste to them. However as they were about to move on a horde seemed to appear out to a side room (Great Hall). They fired and reloaded and fired some more. A few grenades later and the entryway to the Great Hall lay in rubble.

Infected hissing and screeching from the other side. The group made their way further in and then two long hallways appeared. "Christ man how big is this place!?" Shouted one soldier. "Didn't look that big from the outside!" shouted another.

"Where to?" Doyle muttered to one of the Aurors.

The Aurors looked at Doyle as though confused "How the fuck should I know I didn't go to school here!?"

Doyle looked to the man in disgust "Fuck!" The one great flaw in this plan, no one knew the layout to this place.

"Hey, Hey!" Reno came running up from behind didn't think I would let you have all the fun did you?" Reno said with a smirk. Examining the damage "Christ man you're going to blow the building to pieces before we have a chance to rescue anyone."

"You know the layout of this building or what?" Doyle shouted in annoyed tone his rifle pointed onward in case any infected decided to appear around the corner.

"Yeah man. Follow me. I studied the layout of this place from top to bottom. You know all about being a top notch … bo…dy…" as Reno's words became mumbles and murmurs.

Doyle did not investigate the matter further just said "Reno on point! Lets go!"

He then shoved Reno forward "Move you idiot!" with a slight smirk on his face.

--

"Soldiers, I know it!" Shouted Hermione.

"Get real Granger! How would muggles possibly find themselves here!?" Malfoy shouted back.

"Who cares? Just start screaming for help or else they might leave not knowing we were even here!"

Malfoy rolled his eyes, but shouted just as Hermione did and both along with the younger students began screaming for help.

--

Doyle, Reno, the Aurors, and a group of soldiers moved through corridors of Hogwarts laying down gunfire as they went.

They came to a corridor hearing shouts from within. "Help were alive in here! Help us! Save us! Help!"

Doyle halted his troops and banged on the door "U.S. Military!"

The door unsealed revealing a group of young student with a couple of older student wands raised ready to strike.

"Hermione!" Reno screamed knowing the girl.

"Reno!" Hermione shrieked giving Reno a hug.

"No time to wait man, we have to keep moving!" Doyle shouted.

"Right! Hermione make your way to the main entrance." Seeing the look of worry on her face he quickly responded "Don't worry the Great Hall has been … caved in." He said in a tone that meant he couldn't find the right words. "Just go muggle helicopters are waiting to evacuate those alive."

A blond haired boy snickered. "Fine" Reno said, "You can accompany us." The boy quickly shook his head and made with the rest of the group.

"Are Harry and Ron alive?" Hermione shouted back as she left to exit with a couple of soldiers.

Reno merely shook his head in a nod.

The soldiers and Aurors moved on making their way upstairs a floor. A few infected had rushed them and were easily gunned down.

They came to a door where Reno was sure Harry was. Reno banged on the door "Harry! Are you there? Open up!"

The door swung open and there was Harry with a group of survivors. "I'm here always so pushy aren't you Reno?"

"Son of a …" Reno said grabbing Harry in an almost brotherly type hug.

"How did muggles get into the grounds?! How did you do all of this?" Harry shouted, but an eruption of gunfire rang out as a couple of infected rounded the corner.

"No time Harry we need to get you out of here! I'll lead this group back!" Reno shouted.

"How the hell do you expect us to search this school!?" shouted Doyle with a look of annoyance.

"Reno take them to Gryffindor dormitories, in my trunk there is a map just tap your wand to it and say "I _s_olemnly swear I am up to no good." And it should show you the location of every student in the castle and provide a detailed map of the castle." Harry said quickly.

Reno looked to Harry uncertainly. "Would I lie at a time like this?!" Harry shouted back. "Don't worry I'll take him and him to escort us if you are worried." Harry said pointing at Biggs and Wedge.

Reno merely nodded. "Fine, I swear to God if you die, I'll die and kick your ass in the afterlife Potter!"

With that Harry nodded with a grin that he felt a few mere hours ago he never would have managed. And Harry, Biggs, Wedge, and his group made for the main entrance of Hogwarts.

--

Voldemort hovered on broomstick, hidden among the smoke and treetops in the Forbidden Forest. He had a look of disgust on his face seeing the grounds of Hogwarts surrounded by muggles.

Voldemort breathed hard trying to calm himself. He watched as a muggle helicopter took off evacuating those he meant to punish. He watched as another landed. He wanted to strike, but could not. He must wait, wait and see if Potter still lived.

Then before his eyes Potter emerged from the building ushering a group of younger students ahead. He looked weak and pathetic, but still willing to give up his spot to those in need. Voldemort would make him pay for that mistake.

Voldemort took aim and then flew wand in hand into the fray firing off a powerful spell at the now fleeing helicopter propeller.

--

Harry ushered groups of younger students to a muggle helicopter landed in what seemed to be a makeshift landing zone for the helicopters. Huge natural barricades had been formed around the main entranceway to Hogwarts and the helicopter had nestled itself in picking up survivors. Wizards and muggle soldier's now fired down at infected attempting to climb over the barricades on makeshift steps that jutted out from the sides of the natural barricade.

Harry watched grouped together with older students as the group of younger students rose up in the helicopter. Then just as it moved forward a silver streak of light came darting forward striking the propeller of the helicopter.

It let out a terrible sounding explosion grabbing everyone's attention. All watched in horror as the helicopter spun out of control and crashed somewhere in the distance as a group of infected swarmed it.

All Harry could think was "No!"

Then a voice cackled from above. "Still letting people die for you Potter!"

Harry looked up, as did everyone else. Voldemort shot across the sky on broom. He shot a killing curse down dropping a muggle soldier escorting him.

Voldemort let out a hysterical laugh. "Never will learn will you Potter! I will kill all those that try to protect you. I will kill any that stand in my way! This is my vengeance on this country! This will be the time those remember! VOLDEMORT STRUCK BACK AND HIS WRATH WILL NEVER BE DENIED AGAIN!" Voldemort said with a force that seemed to shake the ground beneath Harry's feet.

Harry attempted to point his wand, he attempted to do battle, but all he could do was throw a spell into the dirt. He was weak, shocked, and tired. Harry fell over watching Voldemort fire off spells.

However, gunfire rang out. Spells were shot. Muggles and wizards alike began firing upon Voldemort who had conjured a large metallic shield to protect himself as he reined terror.

Voldemort simply let loose in a torrent of spells and carnage. Throwing killing curses and tossing infected over the barrier, while he laughed hysterically.

Then from a distance away a muggle sniper took aim and spotted Voldemort's leg open. He took quick aim and fired. Voldemort hissed with anger seeing his leg spurting out blood.

"Saved by others as usual Potter! You will never be able to rest until you are dead!" And with that Voldemort shot the Dark Mark into the air and fled the scene as a few spells and gunfire rounds rang out after him.

--

Harry simply lay on the ground he saw Reno emerge from Hogwarts with a group of survivors, but simply stared off into the distance. Harry had failed. So many had died because he couldn't defeat Voldemort. He was lifted into the next helicopter and as it took off he looked back at Hogwarts.

Helicopters circled above letting out a barrage of gunfire. Blood, bodies, and explosion craters stained the grounds. Screams and shouts could be heard from the ground. Aurors were firing off spells and muggle soldiers firing guns, and tossing grenades. Students waited anxiously for each transport.

Harry looked at Reno who was with him accompanying him on his ride back. At least he would have one friend. Even if Reno was well paid, at least one person would be with him in what seemed like the end of days.

--

**Hope you enjoyed next chapter will probably be probably be same type of the length with a lot of kissy hugging type of stuff. It is the reuniting type chapter. However stay tuned for the final fall of the UK and the kidnapping. Oh yeah. And our hidden crossover probably about 2/3 chapters away, also might be taking a break here in the middle for the holidays and such. So hopefully be able to get one or two more in before then. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Voldemort Strikes Back**

**Chapter 11**

**Well I said mushy stuff, but it really isn't. Kind of diverted from my original path. So enjoy. By the way after I post these I often go back reread and revise them the day after. So details and such may have changed. **

**I don't own any of this and do not intend to make any profit, unless some heartless sob attempts to steal my story.**

--

Harry lay in a bed. His eyes shut. His body seemed to ache. This happened way to often in his life, Dammit Harry thought to himself knowing he was in a hospital bed. Harry could hear commotion all around him, doctors and nurses shouting out orders.

Harry rubbed his eyes as he opened them trying to adjust them to the light of the room. The first thing he saw was Reno grinning down at him. Harry recoiled in his bed feeling a pain in his arm. He looked seeing tubes dripping liquids into his veins.

"What was that about? You act like I'm some hideous fucking chud or something?" Reno said his grin gone and replaced with a scowl.

Harry did not respond to Reno's clear attempt at humor. Harry did not feel in the mood for it and began scanning the room. Most of the people near him seemed to be Hogwarts students. Some had cast on for broken bones and others had bandages and stitches. Most were being treated for malnutrition just as he was.

Reno had begun telling Harry about the voyage to the aircraft carrier and how he had passed out. How they had managed to rescue many of the students with relatively few losses. Harry didn't really pay attention too much of what Reno was saying. All he could think of was how it was his entirely his fault.

"Are you listening to any of this Harry?" Reno said annoyingly.

Harry shook his head, in honesty.

"Christ. Like talking to a wall."

"Reno what about the Weasley's? Ginny? Ron? Hermione?" Harry said suddenly interrupting Reno's rant about him.

Reno looked at Harry with some reluctance. He had been told Harry always seemed to shoulder the responsibility for anything Voldemort had ever done. Reno knew the feeling, after all he had been a bodyguard for a number of different people, and though he was good at it, you couldn't save them all. It was just a part of life and to look back and feel regret would destroy you in the end.

Reno however just took a deep sigh and told Harry what he knew. "Well Ron and Hermione are both alright. Down at the other end of the hospital wing." Reno nodded down the way.

"Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Teddy, George, and Fleur are all at Fleur's parents house in France."

Harry seemed to sigh in relief, but then he started going over the numbers in his head. "Wait a minute. What about Ginny? Mr. Weasley? Percy?"

"Well Arthur and Percy- …" Reno didn't finish, but just shook his head.

"Fuck. God Damit. Fucking punishment for not finishing that worthless git when I had the chance!" Harry seemed to be talking to himself. "Ginny will never forgive me … if she is alive!" Harry quickly seemed to focus on Reno waiting for Reno to answer his question about Ginny.

"You can't beat yourself up about this Harry. It isn't your fault. Ginny wouldn't kill you for her Dad and brother. She would kill you for blaming yourself."

"Wait! You mean… She didn't!? It can't be. YOU LIE!" Harry shouted causing a few people nearest to stare at the pair of them.

"Christ Harry calm down. She is alive. Just kidding with you a bit. She will kill you though if you beat yourself up like this."

Harry breathed a great sigh of relief. Then just stared at Reno with loathing. "Not a time to kid Reno. … Still suppose I deserve it. Despite what you say I don't see anyone else to blame. I mean I had a –…"

"You know Harry you can't save them all. You didn't kill these people. A virus did and that seems to have been unleashed by Voldemort not you. If you keep thinking like this you will never move on with your life and Voldemort will always have the upper hand. … Take me for example you know out of the last ten people I was supposed to protect, three almost survived. Still I didn't give up and look here I am now protecting you and you're still alive."

Harry thought about what Reno said then opened his mouth in horror looking up at Reno seeing him grinning. "Harry honestly you are to easy. Do you really think I would have got this job if I allowed everyone I protected to die."

Reno could see Harry was going red, probably with anger for his ability to make jokes at a time like this. "Still Harry the point of the story remains the same. Sometimes you just can't look back. Just learn from it and move on." Reno said hopefully stopping Harry's next outburst.

Harry leaned back in his bed taking in what Reno said. "So when am I getting out of here? I'm assuming we are going to go to France. Ginny still is probably going to kill me for not letting her know I'm ok."

"Don't worry Harry she knows your alive." Reno said in a nonchalant manner. "I mean she is aboard this carrier now after all."

"What? Why didn't you tell me!?"

Reno just shrugged giving Harry a smirk hearing Harry mutter

"Git."

--

"So you say Wesker has destroyed both Umbrella labs in England?"

"Yes Mr. President. He was two steps ahead of us, Umbrella knew we were coming." Leon said in a disgusted voice.

The President looked disturbed for he knew that an Umbrella spy was in the government ranks. Probably within his own cabinet or maybe an aid within the Whitehouse. He shook his head. He could have the Secret Service conduct an investigation, but it may very well be one of them who had been the leak.

"We also lost Chris sir." Leon said with depression in his voice.

The President shook his head. He couldn't bear to discuss the matter any more. "Prime Minister how is the British military?"

The Prime Minister ran his hands over his face. "I've begun evacuating them. We are losing more people than we are saving at this point. There is no point for more bloodshed. I will save those that remain and pull out."

Shacklebolt who, after his long nap, stood "You plan to abandon the country!? We still have people in there! We can't just leave them!"

"Well magical one what do you suggest!? You can do magic and how have your efforts gone?" shouted the Prime Minister in a disgruntled tone.

Shacklebolt slowly took his seat. Most of his ministry personnel had died. What was left searched as best they could. They had reached some of those trapped, but some were simply surrounded by to many infected. He would have asked the President for aid, but knew he would not put dozens of troops in danger to save the lives of one or two trapped wizards or witches. He knew this because it was the same thing he would say to him if it were the other way around.

Shacklebolt was broken from his thoughts as the English Prime Minister spoke again. "It gets even worse the French Minister told me they had to gun down some survivors who were trying to cross the channel. They were attempting to get to France with infected relatives or friends."

The President shook his head in a discouraging manner. It was true more troops were dying in rescue attempts than surviving. He had hoped the rather successful rescue at Hogwarts was a good sign, but it seemed they had far less successful in recent days.

The President broke from his thoughts as a banging from the door sounded. He got up and went to the door cracking it open "I was not to be disturbed as you-…"

The President was cut off as one of his top aids began uttering in whispers to him. "I will be there in a moment!" The President said shutting the door and turning to the group.

"Leon find General Stone and tell him to get Delta ready. We will be moving out soon, tell him on my orders."

The President then turned to Shacklebolt "If you can please arrange a meeting with this boy, who defeated Voldemort."

"Probably in France by now Mr. President, but I will go and see if it can be arranged." Shacklebolt said.

"Leon also check on Claire see if she is willing to accompany to this meeting I may need her to fill in the gaps with Umbrella. If what I have been told is right we very well might be able to get enough evidence on Umbrella to take them out for good."

Leon looked at the President with suspicion in his eyes "Sir what do you mean enough evidence?"

The President looked at Leon with a slight smirk on his face and then nodded to Shacklebolt. "You forget they can do magic."

--

"YOU STUPID GIT!"

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Ginny knock it off, I only just got out of the hospital you know!" Harry screeched as Ginny attempted to pummel him.

Ron and Hermione both rushed forward grabbing Ginny and pulled her off Harry.

"Why do you continue to blame yourself for all this? When you know damn well it is that worthless worm Voldemort!" Ginny screamed as she struggled against Ron and Hermione.

Harry looked at her with his mouth opening about to protest, he had told Reno he didn't feel like that at all and he had said he … told … her. … Harry turned to Reno and saw him grinning. "You said you told her!"

"Yeah well you called me a git." Reno said looking completely justified.

Ginny had stopped struggling. Then looked from Reno to Harry a look of comprehension dawning on her face. She started to laugh. Ron and Hermione finally let her go. Ginny immediately stopped laughing and rushed at Reno pummeling him.

"Hey! Hey! Get off me!" Reno said putting his arms up in defense.

Harry couldn't help laughing, but when Ginny drew her wand he grabbed her arm and pulled it up as she fired off a hex.

"Christ man your lady is psycho."

"Think you should be thanking me." Said Harry. "Her Bat-Bogey Hexes are the best in the Wizarding World."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Muttered Reno as he got up from his crouching position and dusted himself off as though he had been splattered with mud.

Ginny felt her breathing calm as Harry slowly let her go. She lowered her wand and then turned to Harry and then just began kissing him hard and long. Harry being taken back for a moment then began returning her kiss. All Ginny could think was thank God he was alive, that they were alive, she promised herself that she would not be left behind again to sit, worrying and waiting.

Reno rolled his eyes "Alright rug rats break it up."

Ginny threw him a look of much loathing as she broke away from Harry. She felt herself go a bit red though when she saw Ron and Hermione seemingly looking into the distance as though trying to ignore her and Harry.

"Er Sorry bout that. You know … spur of the moment and all." Ginny muttered.

"Yeah we all know Harry is a manly stud." Reno said causing the two to scowl at him. "Ok, now that you two are done just grab on to this portkey and we will be headed to France, Fleur's parents place." Reno said quickly to avoid a possible Bat-Bogey Hex.

The group grabbed the portkey and was whisked away.

--

Voldemort stood at the foot of his dead muggle father's grave. His leg repaired using magical means. He had his four loyal Death Eaters with him. He awaited Wesker's arrival.

Voldemort looked down at his father's grave wondering about the man. Wondering if he hadn't killed his father so quickly if he might have loved him. Love was for the weak he did not need it. He remembered how his father had looked and then pictured himself as he was. If only he had the power to be both he thought. Voldemort's thoughts simply became jumbled and confused over his father. He was fortunately taken away from them with the arrival of Wesker.

"So Voldemort you have survived your little game?" Wesker said.

Voldemort let out a laugh. "So you saw the dark mark? I had to let the remaining scum of this country know whom they should have respected. See them over there!" Voldemort shrieked pointing to a few dead bodies of former Death Eaters. "They thought they could come seeking forgiveness. They were foolish. My days of forgiving are done. I will kill all those that dare challenge me."

Wesker said nothing just staring at the man and hoping his plan would work.

"Your plan won't work Wesker."

Wesker said nothing, but just stared at Voldemort through his sunglasses.

"I told you before the Dark Lord always knows. However, Wesker I may not kill you outright as I did this fools!" Voldemort quickly turned and shot a body binder curse at Wesker dropping him to the ground with his hands and legs bound, but his ears and eyes still able to work.

Voldemort cackled hysterically. "You fool thinking you could trick the Dark Lord! I am the most powerful-…"

As Voldemort went on his rant about he was the most powerful wizard of the age Wesker felt his arms and legs go free with the swoosh of a spell hitting him. He kept still though not letting Voldemort know. He had to wait till the perfect time.

"Now Wesker we come to why I have let you live. I have need of something that I believe you can provide me. This Rage Virus has proven most effective. I will take it and use it to put fear into the hearts of my enemies. The World will be mine and I shall hold it hostage with this virus!" Voldemort let out a hysterical laugh as he turned.

Voldemort came face to face with Wesker's golden catlike eyes. He looked down no fewer than three syringes were stuck into him. Voldemort staggered backwards. "You. I'll kill you." Voldemort rasped as he raised his wand.

Wesker quickly kicked his wand to the side. As Voldemort stumbled to the ground, he stared around at his last few remaining Death Eaters. Two, no three were dead. Two gushing blood from their necks another lay knocked out, and another the killing curse?

Voldemort stared at the trio of men now staring at him. Wesker stood in the middle a bloody knife in his hand. Another bald, wearing sunglasses, in a dark muggle suit (much like Reno's), he cracked his knuckles menacingly as the Voldemort struggled to remain conscious. The last dressed in dark robes wearing the mask of a Death Eater?

The man in the Death Eater mask watched as Voldemort stared at him. He reached up and removed his mask. Seeing the shock in Voldemort's eyes he couldn't help, but smirk slightly.

"You tried to kill me and my family. Now with this muggle virus you once again put my family and me at risk. … And you did not see this coming? So much for that saying that the Dark Lord knows all." The man said in a drawling voice.

A roaring sound filled the air. A helicopter appeared in the air bearing the Umbrella logo. Voldemort watched as it unceremoniously landed on his father's grave crushing the tombstone. Soldiers rushed out pointing rifles at Voldemort.

Voldemort's world began to darken. The last word he was able to utter was

"Lucius."

--

Above the struggle in the cemetery in Little Hangleton, way above the cemetery in outer space a satellite with U.S.A marking shot down on the scene.

In a private room on the aircraft carrier the President watched the fight take place.

The President nodded. "This is all being recorded?" He knew it was, but he wanted to be a hundred percent sure.

"Yes sir."

The President nodded again watching as the Umbrella helicopter lifted of with Voldemort in tow. "Keep track of them for as long as possible." He ordered.

The President turned and left the room in search of Shacklebolt. It was time he met this Chosen-One, this Harry Potter.

--

**Well that is the chapter and no this new character, which I'm sure most recognized is not the hidden crossover. That will get more revealing in two chapters time. I wasn't going to include him though I will give you that. It was a last minute decision. Anyway hope you enjoy it. Be sure to check back after I have time to revise it. I'm not really one to beg for reviews, but I was hoping for some. Because I have about a dozen different ending to this some that might imply a sequel others than end it cold. So really just wondering where people think this might be going and if they have any suggestions. Also wondering if people see any flaws. So I can either make an A/N or change it up a bit. I have no problem revising where I see a flaw.**

**Thanks all who read and enjoy it. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Voldemort Strikes Back**

**Chapter 12**

**I've decided to hold off on my secret hidden crossover. Maybe for a sequel, but just couldn't justify putting it in here. Well next chapter or two are going to be somewhat of a yawn imo. They will probably be very short. The main reason for my long awaited return is cause no one asked me to write more and these boring chapters.**

**I don't own any of this and do not intend to make any profit, unless some heartless sob attempts to steal my story.**

--

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Reno appeared on Fleur's parent's front lawn. Rushing over was an over excited Mrs. Weasley. "OH THANK GOD! You are alive!" she shouted as she began giving out hugs like candy.

As Mrs. Weasley grabbed the group of younger people in a huge hug the rest of her family came out. George grabbed Reno in a brotherly like hug thanking him for the safe return of the rest of his family.

Bill and Fleur addressed each one as they left Mrs. Weasley's embrace. Their eyes were puffy and red. and it was clear a considerable amount of crying had taken place.

After Mrs. Weasley had let the group go a lot of chattering occurred at once. Questions about the situation in England and about what it was like at Hogwarts, more questions about infection and how the wizarding world was overrun by it. Then finally Mrs. Weasley asked about Arthur and Percy as if the rumors might be false.

The group remained silent and Reno looked to Molly and shook his head. She began crying, as did Fleur, Ginny, Ron, Bill, almost everyone did.

Harry backed away from the group. He just couldn't participate in the mourning process. Harry sighed to himself. He just couldn't help, but feel as if he was the sole person responsible for all of this.

Then Reno grabbed Harry's shoulder. "Hey it is alright. You know what we talked about before. Not you fault man. Shit happens."

Harry pondered Reno's words for a moment. "Hey Reno, I know we joke a lot and all, but thanks. … Thanks for coming back, even if you were paid to." Reno nodded "I would have come back regardless of pay Harry". It was probably the first time he had seen Reno being serious and he couldn't help, but smirk as Harry gave him a brotherly type hug.

"Harry, Reno, get over here!" Mrs. Weasley called out, as she somehow magically seemed to open her arms even wider as if to engulf the whole entire group into a hug.

Reno rolled his eyes as Harry tugged him along.

The scene was finally broken up by Ron "Mom can we eat already I'm starving."

--

Malfoy appeared with a group of survivors at Beauxbatons after taking a portkey from the American aircraft carrier. The scene before him was one of chaos. Teachers and French Ministry officials were trying to direct people where to go, while many just wandered off of their own accord.

Everywhere people were asking newcomers if they had seen their family or friends. There was a large bulletin board with messages and pictures asking returning survivors if they had seen family members or friends.

"You went to Hogwarts? Is my daughter ok? Please I need to know!" one women had said grabbing Draco and shaking him roughly as he looked at the massive crowds. Draco simply ignored her. Not to be mean, but just lost and confused as to where to begin looking. The ministry officials seemed to dull out as he stared off into the crowd.

Draco wandered among the crowd lost in confusion. One and awhile a witch or wizard would ask him if he had seen their daughter or son. Draco would simply shake his head and walk on even if he did know what happened.

Then a shout that Draco knew came over the crowd. "Draco! Draco!" Narcissa screamed as she spotted her son.

"Mom! Mom!" Draco screamed as he battled his was through the crowd. Finally grabbing hold of his mother in a hug.

"Oh thank God your safe Draco. Your father promised me you would be safe." Said Narcissa as she grabbed Draco tightly kissing his forehead.

Draco embraced his mother. He did not say anything. He just didn't know how he would explain anything. All he could remember was blood and death.

"Draco don't worry we are going to be alright. Your father has it all worked out. We are going to be safe. We just have to wait outside the schools boundaries and he will get us out of here." Narcissa said as she focused her eyes on her son.

Draco nodded. "Thanks Mom."

With that Narcissa grabbing tightly lead her son through the masses to the boundaries of the magical school.

--

It was probably about one in the morning when Harry awoke hearing shouts from the Delacour's living room.

"No not now! Everyone is asleep! Come back in the morning!" shouted Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm sorry Molly, but this is urgent, we need to speak with Harry right now." Harry recognized as Shacklebolt's voice.

"He isn't lying Molly this is important." Sounding Reno said echoing Shacklebolt.

Harry got up and exited his guest room bumping into Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and the whole family. "What is going on Harry?" Asked Hermione in a whisper. "Don't know." Harry whispered back.

Harry motioned for them to wait and began his decent down the Delacour's staircase.

"Harry dear what are you doing up?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"I could hear the shouting" Harry said in a nonchalant tone. "So what is going on that is so important?" Harry said as he scanned the room. There was a large number of what he assumed were muggles, Shacklebolt, Reno, and Mrs. Weasley, while the Delacour's stood to the side and watched.

Before Mrs. Weasley could interrupt a man in suit and tie stepped forward "Harry I am the President of the United States." He stuck out his hand for Harry to shake. Harry unsure of the man took it reluctantly.

The President eyed him curiously. Wondering how such a young man could shoulder so much responsibility. "Harry we have much to discuss. If you are willing that is?" Harry eyed his companions curiously. "In case you are wondering these two are secret service, and this is Leon Kennedy and Claire Redfield." He motioned to his entourage.

Harry eyed the group wearily. "You see he is tired! Just leave so he can rest up for awhile!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. Harry looked from Mrs. Weasley to the President. "I don't keep my friends in the dark sir. If what you have to tell me, cause I'm sure the reason you are here is important" Shacklebolt nodded behind the President's back "then I can share it with them."

The President sized up Harry for a moment. "I suppose they are right behind you listening to every word we say. … Very well tell them to come down. I shall fill you in as well as Leon and Claire."

The group of Weasley's and company pushed and shoved their way into the living room. Mrs. Weasley seemed livid, but George and Reno managed to calm her down and convince her this was the right thing to do.

"So what is this about Mr. President?" Said Harry in a curious tone.

"Well I have wanted to meet you for a very long." Noticing Harry's brows went up in a look of confusion "Ok maybe, … especially more recently due to the current events."

The President shifted uncomfortably. "Reno and Shacklebolt have told me of how you seem to think this dark lord is responsible for this tragedy." Once again the President noticed Harry looking at him with suspicion. "Perhaps one of my colleagues could explain this better Harry."

"Fine Mr. President. I suppose if you can't speak f…" Before Harry could finish he was interrupted.

Claire stepped forward "Tell us Harry. Do you know of the Umbrella Corporation?"

--

**There is Chapter 12. Hope it was enjoyable … Ok only probably one more chapter like that. Then some action, we will probably revisit England and France very briefly. The rest will take place in the States.**

**I may write a sequel, not sure yet. Leave opinions so I can figure it out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Voldemort Strikes Back**

**Chapter 13**

**Another update. Hopefully chapter will be short. Then we get back to more kick ass stuff. I plan on editing this and last chapter. Then a break cause I'm moving. Then hopefully be back with awesome chapters. **

--

Voldemort groaned slightly. He opened his eyes groggily. All he could see was white walls and blurry figures moving above him. Slowly his eyes began to adjust. He attempted to move, but couldn't Voldemort looked to his arms and feet. They were clamped down on an examination table. "What is the meaning of this!?"

"Ah, you are awake. Just some precautions to make sure you don't wander off. We still have much to learn about your kind."

Voldemort seethed in anger. No matter he didn't need his wand for everything. However, before Voldemort even attempted any type of wandless magic the voice he knew belonged to Wesker spoke.

"Don't bother. I told you all of the precautions have been taken. There is no escape." Wesker said as he looked down into the examination pit where Voldemort lay strapped to the exam table.

Voldemort ignored Wesker's comments. He attempted to apparate and nothing happened. At this Voldemort hissed loudly. Voldemort began to struggle against his restraints. He screamed and grunted loudly twisting and turning. "I will kill you and all you worthless muggle scum!" He said as he stopped moving eyeing Wesker will nothing, but malicious hatred.

"Problem?" Said a drawling voice.

"No Lucius. Just him thinking he can still win." Wesker said with a smirk.

"Malfoy! You will pay worst of all!" Screamed Voldemort as spit flew out of his mouth. "You are nothing now, but a worthless blood traitor!"

Lucius paid no attention to Voldemort's screams. "And you said my family was found alive and well in France?"

Wesker nodded. "Yes they will meet you in your new home here in America. You will now live a far more better life under the protection of the Umbrella Corporation."

Lucius merely nodded in acceptance. He left, not even acknowledging Voldemort's presence.

With Lucius gone Wesker turned his attention back to Voldemort. "Well we already have our most important sample from you." As he held up a vial filled with blood and nodded to Voldemort's arm.

Voldemort turned seeing cotton band taped to his arm. "You dare take my blood!? With your filthy muggle ways!?"

"Don't worry plenty more where this came from." Wesker said as he tossed the vial up in the air and caught it, while laughing. "And here I almost believed you when you said you knew everything."

Voldemort's face sneered into an evil grin. "The Dark Lord knows all." Apparently they had not thought of his ability to see into minds. As his eyes stared past Wesker to a scientist behind him. He would bide his time for now.

--

Harry awoke to the sounds of shouts coming from outside the Delacour house. He had listened to the President, Leon, and Claire tell him and the others of the Umbrella Corporation. At first Harry could not believe it. He was so sure Voldemort was the only one responsible, but when the President had showed him a tape of Voldemort interacting with members of Umbrella he was sold.

The shouts grew louder as they approached the house. Harry wasn't sure what time it was, but he saw the shouts had awoken Ginny who was snuggled up with him, Hermione, Ron, George, Reno and the rest of the group had once again moved back into the living room to listen. The President and Shacklebolt had to leave for a meeting, but had promised their return shortly.

For the first time in days Harry had felt some relief. At least Voldemort hadn't invented brutally murdered everyone just to get to him. He had the help of, as far as he could tell, an evil corporation. However, his anxiety grew as the shouts came nearer.

"You can't do this! It is madness!"

" I have no choice in the matter! It must be done! You know it! And so do you! You would have done the same thing!"

"No I wouldn't have!"

"Neither would we! We would have made sure we saved as many as possible!"

"Just as you did in Raccoon City!? I don't remember hearing of witches or wizards bothering to save any of us there!"

"That wasn't even our ministry! We had no jurisdiction!"

"You know as well as I you would have done nothing. Your kind, muggle born or not have never viewed us as equals, but that is not the point! The point is to save lives and prevent further infection."

"How is killing more possibly going to save more!?"

"Because the risk is to great. We cannot risk infection spreading beyond these borders. You know it to be true. … I am truly sorry. I … the risk is far to great once people hear they will stop trying to … and then …"

The group knew it was Shacklebolt, Prime Minister, and the President arguing, now just outside the door.

The door opened as Shacklebolt walked in he looked at the group a bit surprised to see them all staring at him. He looked as if he was about to say something then just shook his head and went to a chair in the corner with his face buried in his hands. Following him was the Prime Minister who looked green in the face as though he were about to vomit. He simply made his way to the couch opposite the group and did not make eye contact.

The President made his way in next "I ah, see you are all awake. Shall we continue our conversation?"

"What was that all about?" Bill's voice erupted amongst the group huddled in the living room.

"Nothing for you to be concerned with. It is jus" The President was cut off.

"Give us an answer now. Or I won't bother listening to anything more you have to say." Harry said cutting off the President in a stern voice. The whole group was somewhat surprised by his bold move, even Reno's eyebrows had disappeared into his brow.

The President breathed a sigh. "I understand you have radio? Just turn it on."

Mrs. Delacour made her way to the radio and turned it on. The message of evacuation was now changed. Instead it said "_Infection has spread to New York and Paris. Do not travel outside the quarantine zone. The infection has spread beyond the borders of England._"

Harry looked radio to the world leaders in surprise. "Is this true?"

The wizards did not move. The President simply shook his head.

"Then why are you lying to people!? They still have a fighting chance if they know there is hope?"

"Because the risk of it spreading is far to great." Just as Harry and some of the others were about to reply the President cut them off "Do not tell me there is still hope. I know there is, but there is the rest of humanity to think about. We have already caught people trying to smuggle infected beings over and it has been dealt with by force. It is better they think infection has spread and there is no hope than risking the rest of the world."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You just can't abandon them!"

The President moved uncomfortably from his sitting position to a standing one and stared out the window. Shacklebolt got up and went outside, as did the Prime Minister.

"What aren't you telling us?" asked Harry.

The President breathed heavily "Why don't you come with me and get one last glimpse of England."

--

"What program shall we test next?"

"Well I was going to say LV426, but we have orders from Harrigan to try the Nemesis on him and Alice."

"Are you sure? Did Wesker approve?"

"It doesn't matter Harrington gave the order. Wesker's opinion doesn't matter. Extra security has been called in" The scientist said as he pointed to soldiers now surrounding Voldemort's holding cell.

Voldemort laid on his table weakened and wore out. He had been poked, probed, and examined repeatedly. However his senses now were sharp as he noticed the influx of troops. It was time.

"Activate Nemesis, Alice, Programs." A scientist voice rang out.

Voldemort watched as an airtight door sealed above him. Gas filled the chamber below. Needles poked and injected him from every which way. All went dark.

--

The sky grew red. Shockwaves vibrated the grounds. Muggles were crying, Soldiers looked on in disbelief, and wizards/witches looked on in awe. The sky across the English Channel was a bright with the explosions. The entire country of England was being firebombed.

Harry felt tears running down his face. He watched his friends and what he knew as his family fall to their knees in tears. Even Reno couldn't bear it. He turned his back and simply stared in the opposite direction.

The President grasped Harry by the shoulder and started to lead him off. "Harry. … I want you to join Leon and Claire in finding Umbrella and shutting them down for good. And also to eliminate this Voldemort."

Harry looked up at the man in a look of disbelief. As if to say "how can you be asking me that right now?"

The President seemed to understand and said "I just don't want this to happen to anyone else. You don't even begin to comprehend the pain I am going through. I just need someone who knows all the parties in play and you with Leon and Claire makes a team."

Harry nodded. "I understand. However I will take who I want along. Any arguments and I'm gone. Understood?"

The President nodded.

--

"Suck the gas out of the chamber." The scientist watched as the gas in Voldemort's chamber began to get sucked away through vents.

Soldiers stood with their guns at the ready. Voldemort, however just lay peacefully on his table.

"Was it a success?" Asked a scientist.

"… It seems so subject is docile and appears to be obeying commands. … I suggest putting him through the training exercise first though."

Beeping noises filled the room and alarms began to sound. "What is going on!?"

"Sir were losing control … I don't know we can't stop him!"

"Initiate shutdown!"

"It won't work!"

Wesker skidded around the corner. "What did you do?"

"Harrington told us to! We didn't have a choice!"

Wesker reached over and grabbed the scientist by the neck snapping it as he tossed him across the room. "You!" Wesker pointed aggressively to the remaining scientist. "Evacuate all remaining personnel. And get both of the samples out of here!"

"Yes sir!"

The scientist ran off to do as Wesker said. "Be at the ready men." Wesker said as he approached the containment unit. He cocked his head cracking his neck a bit when it sounded, "_Subject has removed restraints_." Soldiers guns quivering looked into the mist of the chamber knowing Voldemort was free.

--

**Voldemort is back … again and way bad. This next chapter is about to be off the hook. Remember little while for next update look for mods in last 2. And review need to know sequel or no cause it will affect ending.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Voldemort Strikes BackChapter 14**

**Here we go. A little more mush, but I couldn't help it one of my favorite scenes.**

**I don't own any of this and do not intend to make any profit, unless some heartless sob attempts to steal my story**.

--

Harry kept his eyes closed. His mind was trying to process all that he had heard and seen over the last 24 hours.

_Flashback._

"Harry! I absolutely refuse to let you go anywhere!" Screamed Molly Weasley.

"Damn right! You are not going anywhere without me! You did it once and I will never let that happen again!" Ginny screamed at Harry. Harry couldn't help, but think how alike they were.

"I'm sorry I agreed to do this and I am going to do this." Harry muttered not making eye contact. "I will not force anyone to come with me, but only those who wish to. … And no Ginny you will not be coming with me! I don't care if Mrs. Weasley has to chain you down with every hex in the book!"

Ginny eyed him sourly as if she were about to rip his head off. Mrs. Weasley simply gave him a stubborn look, but grabbed her daughter and held her tight as if she might put a permanent sticking charm on her.

Harry let out a deep sigh. "This is the way it has to be. I will face him and … it will end one way or another. If anything ever happened I … could never live with myself."

With that Harry left to turn and slowly began his exit from the Delacour's house. He was quickly grabbed by the shoulder and was expecting another row with Ginny. To his surprise it was Mrs. Weasley and she had tears streaking down her face. "Harry be careful. Please look after the others. You are my family."

Flashback

Harry opened his eyes as he felt someone poking him. "What the…?" Reno was poking him. "Harry come on man, little chit chat time."

Harry groggily got up and looked upon the room at those with magical ability who had accompanied him. George, Ron, Hermione, Bill, Charlie, Shacklebolt, Reno, and Dawlish, which had surprised everyone.

Harry followed Reno in silence down a few corridors of the Aircraft Carrier they were taking to the United States. Voldemort's last known location, and according to the video shown to him, where he was currently imprisoned. Harry wasn't sure why he was even bothering helping the USA. I mean the Umbrella Corporation had Voldemort and would probably eventually kill him. Harry simply figured his role was not done yet.

Harry was brought back to reality as he heard the passage to the small room Reno led him into was shut.

"So, Harry pretty intense. You know on the brink and such. What do think about all this?" Reno said in a nonchalant attitude.

Harry really did not want to think about it. He simply shrugged. Harry knew that once again his friends, his family was once again going to bat for him, but he just didn't know what else to do.

"Yeah I know how you feel Harry. Just ... on the brink of a fight and you just need to …" Reno couldn't find the words and simply swung at open air.

"Reno why are we riding this boat?" Harry simply replied to Reno's crude gesture.

"What do you mean Harry? We are going to the States. Mess up those fucks." Reno replied in a somewhat nervous tone, very unlike his usual calm tone.

"We could have apparated. I know you have been here before. So why take a boat trip?" Harry replied calmly.

Reno began pacing "You give me to much credit man. Thinking I know the fucking way. I mean I'm just a hired gun. Like I ever gave a shi" Reno was cut off by Harry. "You really do love her don't you?"

Reno stopped and looked at Harry "What the fuck are talking about?"

"Katie. You love her and you are afraid of not being able to see her again aren't you?" Harry said coolly.

Reno scowled. "Shut the fuck up. Harry I can leave right now if I chose to."

"You won't though cause you love her."

Reno looked as if he was about to kill Harry, but put his back to the wall his eyes seemed watery, but he shed no tears. "You know Harry I've been in this game along time. I've done things I'm not proud of; I've helped people who didn't deserve it. It… it isn't Katie. … Ok she may be part of it, but it you guys all of you."

"Reno what the hell are you going on about?" Harry said with a slight look of confusion.

Reno stayed quiet for a while, "You know Harry they told me um… my Mother she left or something. And my father was no bargain… After that it was a life of protection, killing, and … and … things I really don't want to talk about. … The point is I didn't have family and had hardly any friends. … In fact no real friends, then I got the job with you and the Weasleys. And you guys looked after me more than you really had to. … Katie reminded me of that one." Reno let out a slight smirk as he rubbed his face where she had slapped him.

Harry could feel his eyes watering as he grabbed Reno in a brotherly type hug. "You'll always be family Reno."

Reno ruffled Harry's already messy hair a little. "Thanks Harry, … we should probably head back if the"

Footsteps sounded through the corridors outside the room. The door to the room opened. Doyle's head popped in. "We got a confirmed location. We are moving ASAP!"

--

About a dozen Umbrella soldiers stood weapons pointed at the containment cell. Wesker stood among them pulling out a pistol.

The floor beneath them began to shake. The containment cells lid shattered releasing gases that dissipated into the air.

"What the hell is going on?"

"We got to get out of here!"

"Shut up all of you! Be at the ready!" Wesker hissed as he balanced himself on the shaking floor.

The lights dimmed red alarms sounded. Screams of people evacuating the labs could be heard. Some grabbing research materials as they went. Others shoving coworkers out of the way to leave, some being trampled in the process.

Suddenly the floor stopped shaking.

The soldiers looked at one another and slowly made their way to the containment unit.

The floor beneath a trio of soldiers exploded upward throwing them into the ceiling and walls.

For a brief second the remaining soldiers stared to watch their mangled comrades get thrown in the explosion.

The missed Voldemort doing a back flip out of containment pit and quickly bringing his fist into one of their faces crushing it in on itself in a blood squelching crunch.

He brought around his leg in a roundhouse kick that struck another's soldier in the chest sending him flying across the room.

Wesker and the soldiers began firing. Shots rang out as Voldemort pulled one of the soldiers in front of him using him as a human shield. Voldemort reached out his arm and his wand flew from Wesker's vest to his hand.

Voldemort fired what seemed like bolts of lightning from his wand frying most of the remaining soldiers.

Voldemort then let the now bullet filled soldier in his arm fall to the floor.

Voldemort summoned one of the soldiers into his arms and pulled him up as a shield his arm wrapped around his neck. Voldemort then moved into the light so Wesker and the last remaining soldier could see him properly.

Wesker raised his eyebrows as he stood his pistol lowered at his side. Voldemort no longer looked inhuman. He had lost his slit like nostrils and eyes. He looked like a man, a buff man. He looked like Tom Riddle. The only resemblance to Voldemort was that his eyes were deep red.

"Still here Wesker. Good I have a need for you yet." Voldemort hissed.

Voldemort then motioned to the soldier a few feet behind him. "You leave us. Unless you wish to end like your friend here." Voldemort then snapped the soldier's, whom he was using as a shield, neck.

As Voldemort let the body fall to the ground the other soldier dropped his rifle and ran.

Wesker removed his sunglasses showing his golden eyes. He dropped his pistol and let his fist bunch up in flame.

"What is it you want Voldemort?"

Voldemort grinned as he lowered his wand. "I want the Rage Virus."

--

**Chapter done finally I know right. Well I thought of a crazy ending to this 1****st**** story. So it spurred me to get moving on it.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Voldemort Strikes Back**

**I don't own any of this and do not intend to make any profit, unless some heartless sob attempts to steal my story.**

**--**

Ginny laid in her bed staring at the ceiling of the bedroom the Delacours put her in. She felt angry, nervous, and sad all at the same time. Why had Harry not trusted her? How could he leave her again? What if he got hurt? The thoughts continued to roll through her mind.

Ginny was broken from her thoughts as she heard her mother stomping around outside the door and stopping to listen at hers.

Ginny rolled her eyes at her mother's over protectiveness.

A hand was placed on Ginny's mouth preventing her from screaming. Ginny began to thrash about a bit. Her eyes went wide as she saw a flash of silvery blond hair. Then she calmed as Fleur put her finger to her lips in a motion of "Shh."

Fleur removed her hand from Ginny's mouth and motioned for her to follow her. Ginny got up ever so quietly from her bed.

The pair made their way to the window and Fleur took her wand out and removed the spells keeping it shut, as well as any alarm enchantments placed on it.

Fleur then transfigured the bed sheets into a long rope. She motioned for Ginny to follow her out the window. After the two made it to the ground they quickly dashed into a darkened patch of woods.

As they slowed their stride Ginny spoke "Fleur what are we doing and where did you learn that?"

Fleur waved her hand through her hair. "You know where we are going. And that is my old room you are in. I was not an Angel growing up you know."

Ginny couldn't help, but smirk. She never really pictured Fleur as the type to run off in the middle of the night to do who knows what, she always seemed so stuck up.

"Fleur we don't know where they went or how to get there."

"Don't worry. We have a plan."

"We?"

Fleur didn't respond as they made their way deeper into the wood. Whispers could be heard ahead.

"Katie! Angelina!" Ginny shouted as she ran giving the other two girls hugs. "It is so good to see you safe."

"Good to see you Ginny." Katie responded.

"So what is the plan? Fleur wouldn't say." Ginny said.

"Well since the men seem so keen to leave us behind we thought we would tag along. Whether they like it or not." Angelina replied.

"How? We don't know where they went?" Ginny said.

"This is how." Katie said pulling the necklace Reno had as the one to take him to Harry if he were in trouble.

--

"The Rage Virus is Umbrella property Voldemort." Wesker said as he began to walk in a slow methodical circle around Voldemort. "Do you really think we haven't prepared for your kind in case of attack?"

"You prepared for what I was. Not for what I am now Wesker." Voldemort hissed.

"Now if you will not tell me then prepare to be destroyed."

Wesker eyes squinted as he broke from his stride like lightning his fist leaving small trails of fire behind them as they swung at Voldemort in a blur.

Voldemort dodged the attacks just as fast as Wesker was throwing them. Voldemort then stuck his arm up blocking another fist from Wesker and with his free arm landed a strike into Wesker sending him flying back into a wall with a thud.

Wesker letting out a groan shook his head and saw Voldemort grab his wand and fire a killing curse at him. Wesker quickly rolled to the side as the killing curse smashed the already weakened wall to pieces sending debris everywhere.

Wesker began to dash at an incredible speed as Voldemort fired more curses that trailed him as he ran. As the spells missed they crashed into the surrounding walls, desks, and equipment. Debris, ash, dust, and smoke began to fill the room.

Wesker quickly bolted off his current course and darted at Voldemort. Grabbing Voldemort's free arm he sent a surge of fire through him setting Voldemort's arm aflame. Voldemort gave a slight screech of agony as Wesker spun him around gaining momentum till Voldemort was off his feet. Wesker let go sending Voldemort through a lab window and into a desk, which broke apart on impact.

As Wesker made his way to the lab Voldemort arose from the shattered remains of the desk extinguishing the flames on his arm. Voldemort stared at his arm a moment then released a sigh of relief and began cackling sinisterly.

Wesker stopped watching Voldemort's charred arm giving out hissing and bubbling sounds as the flesh was being repaired at a rapid pace.

"You see Wesker you cannot beat me. Join me and you shall live your life in glory. If you do not then you will give me the Rage Virus!" Voldemort shouted. "If you give me the virus I will at the very least spare your life."

Wesker did not respond he pulled his knife out and got in a fighting stance.

Voldemort smirked at Wesker "You choose death."

--

Outside on the ground level of the Umbrella facility more scientist and employees began scattering into the waiting arms of Umbrella's security forces that were setting up a perimeter around the exit of the facility.

"Sir the people are telling us that he is unstoppable."

The leader of the soldiers did not reply as he looked at the encoded message being sent to him.

"Sir?"

"We are to contain the matter here soldier. If we fail we are to set this facility to self-destruct."

"Sir there might still be people down there. Not to mention Wesker is still in there."

"Doesn't matter orders directly from the board and Harrigan."

--

"Our reports put him right at an Umbrella facility in West Virginia." Leon shouted the group of wizards and soldiers. He had to shout due to the loud noise of the helicopters they were riding in.

"The plan is to land here, here, and here, encompass the area and move in. We take down Voldemort and gather…" Harry rolled his eyes and silenced the helicopter. "AS MUCH INTELLINGENCE ON UMBRELLA AS POSSIBLE."

Leon looked a bit shocked as he heard the loudness of his own voice.

"No reason to shout Leon. What are we children?" Reno said with a smirk.

Leon rolled his eyes. "Flynn tell the other choppers to do the same thing, if this works we can catch those bastards by surprise."

As Flynn radioed the orders Harry leaned back against the helicopter's wall. So here he was once again in a fight with Voldemort, he simply prayed everyone he knew would survive.

--

Voldemort raised his wand and fired a killing curse, Wesker quickly dodged out of its path. Voldemort sneered and jumped through the broken lab window. Wesker charged him engaging in a wild blocking, dodging, offensive and defensive fistfight with Voldemort.

Wesker struck first with a slash to Voldemort's arms. Both had deep cuts from Wesker's knife. Voldemort hissed and drew his wand and began firing curses at Wesker.

As Wesker readily dodged them Voldemort put his foot down. "Enough!" Voldemort aimed his wand at the floor at sent a shockwave through the Umbrella facility knocking Wesker to his feet.

As Wesker gained his whereabouts he saw Voldemort's foot come crashing down on his chest. With a bone shattered cracking Wesker screamed in pain as he felt his ribs breaking. His hand released his knife as he began to breath heavily.

"And so Wesker now you will die." Voldemort hissed as he once again pulled out his wand and pointed it at Wesker.

Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at Wesker. As he was about to cast his spell a fist collided with the side of his face.

Voldemort screeched in anger as he fell to the ground a short distance away.

A man with a shaved head in a dark muggle suit, accompanied by a few Umbrella soldiers had entered the room.

"Are you ok sir?" said the man in the muggle suit.

"Yes, I'm fine Rude. Just kill that abomination." Wesker hissed through his pain.

When Rude turned, Voldemort was gone.

--

Draco Malfoy was sitting in his, now new house, in Oregon. He had been watching muggle children across the way playing a game with and odd oval shaped ball. As night started to fall the children had left one by one.

"Draco dinner is ready!" Narcissa called from below.

Draco slowly stood up and made his way downstairs. As he joined his family at the dinner table he listened to his father complain about how they hade to live in such close proximity to muggles.

Just as they were about to eat the doorbell rang. Narcissa excused herself so her husband and son could eat.

Draco listened carefully as he heard what was over said.

"Mrs. Malfoy there has been an incident. You and your family will have to accompany us for the time being."

--

Voldemort made his way through the facility. Wesker knew what he wanted, but the man was being difficult. Voldemort would simply need to find more willing and weaker subjects.

Voldemort paused as he heard voices around the corner.

A woman's voice could be heard. "Take all the research data."

A man's voice responded. "Is this necessary? We should just get the hell out of here."

"It is necessary otherwise this is all for nothing."

Both were silenced as they heard footsteps approaching. A dark shadow moved past the lab window and to the door. Voldemort stood in the doorway with a murderous glint in his eyes. "You have something I want." He hissed.

"We don't know anything!" The man shouted as he raised his fist to strike Voldemort.

Voldemort blocked the man's punch and grabbed him by the throat. Voldemort squeezed his throat causing the man's face to go a reddish purple. Voldemort raised his wand "Legilimens."

The man began to twitch and turn in Voldemort's hand. The woman was screaming in fear, but was ignored. After a few moments Voldemort released the man. He fell to the ground muttering.

"Worthless." Voldemort said as raised his foot and brought it down on the man's face and neck repeatedly until his face was looked like a bloody lump of clay. Voldemort laughed hysterically. "Muggle filth not much to look at as I clean them off my boot." Voldemort raised his wand and cleaned off his foot.

Voldemort then pondered for a moment as he made his way towards the woman who had backed into a corner and curled into a ball. "Perhaps I just didn't dig deep enough or long enough. … Ah well my dear you shall be next."

Voldemort once again raised his wand and this time with all his might shouted "LEGILIMENS!"

The crying woman fell silent. Her body shook and twitched as though she were having a very violent seizure.

"LEGILIMENS!" Voldemort shouted again putting more into his spell.

The woman began to shake and seemed to have violent convulsions. Blood spurted from her mouth.

Voldemort finally released her. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She lay their twitching occasionally.

"Thank you my dear. You shall die a much more honorable way" Voldemort hissed softly.

"Avada Kedavra."

--

**End chapter**

**Expect the next chapter in a week or so.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Voldemort Strikes Back**

**--**

"It is good to hear your voice Wesker." Harrigan said.

Wesker rolled his eyes knowing that Harrigan probably was hoping he was dead. Wesker brought the phone back up to his ear and listened to what else Harrigan had to say.

"Now Wesker the sample is secure, correct?"

"Yes it is secure and en route to our facility in Southeast Asia." Wesker said while he put on a fresh pair of sunglasses.

"And what of Voldemort? Can we stop him?"

"I do not know, but he has not come out of the bunker yet and we are preparing our defense for when he does."

Wesker looked around seeing the soldiers taking in defensive positions around the bunker preparing to bring Voldemort down.

The conversation fell silent for a few moments.

"Wesker… do not take chances finish him here and we can study his body later. … After the deed is done destroy the facility" Harrigan in a somber tone.

"Yes sir." Wesker replied hanging up the phone.

Wesker looked to Rude. "Umbrella is done, there is no escaping this mess. The governments of the world will see to that. We will go to my personal lab in Siberia, which is where I sent the sample. … First though we must head to Alaska and retrieve the Rage Virus."

Rude nodded.

--

"Where are we anyway?" Ron said as the group of soldiers and wizards made their way through the desert.

"Nevada." Reno said and motioned for him to be quiet.

The soldiers had split into groups divided equally so each group would have muggle soldiers and wizards. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Reno made up the wizards in this group. Doyle and Claire Redfield also accompanied them. Claire had not said a word to them since the she explained Umbrella's involvement with the outbreak of infection. Only later did Leon tell her of her brother's demise at the hands of Wesker.

As the group made their where through the darkened desert Harry tried to squint through the dark at the nearest group to them, but did not see anyone he knew other than the Auror Dawlish, who was accompanied by a few American wizards, whom they had met up with upon their arrival.

Suddenly the soldier in front stopped raising his arm. As another soldier appeared from the darkness whispering to Doyle. "Just over the hill there, weird though, everyone seems to be outside, the scientists are being moved as well. Don't know what is going on. You don't think they know we are coming do you?"

Doyle grimaced and was about to respond when a loud crack came from the center of their group.

Harry toppled to the ground and aimed his wand wildly about as four people appeared before him. Before he could utter a spell he saw who they were.

"Ginny? Fleur? Angelina? Ka…"

"Katie!" Reno tried to say in a quiet, but it seemed to echo in the vast desert.

"Shut up!" Doyle hissed.

Then above them a flashlight clicked on "Who is there?"

"Fuck." Doyle said and quickly turned aiming his rifle and let a shot ring out.

The soldier's light vanished as he tumbled down the opposite side of the slope.

Shouts could be heard from the other side as orders were being given out.

"No hope for secrecy now." Doyle muttered picking up his mic on his vest. "All units engage."

Harry was about to start arguing with Ginny and the rest of the girls when Ron grabbed him to follow the soldiers rushing up the small hill.

Harry and Reno both shouted at the girls "Stay where you are!"

Even before they reached the hilltop a great burst of sand exploded over the side as bullets struck the crest of the hill. Gunshots sounded through the night as the Umbrella soldiers strafed the hillside.

Wesker shouted to his soldiers "Reverse cover strafe the crest of the hill and fire on the muzzle flashes. What the hell do these idiots think they are doing?"

The muggle soldiers with Harry returned fire upon the Umbrella soldiers cutting down the ones who had failed to gain cover quick enough.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione reached the hilltop and peered over the side watching with scrunched up faces as he saw the men below being torn apart by gunfire. They clapped their hands to their ears as a soldier set up a large machinegun on a tripod next to them and let loose a hail of repeated fire down below.

Harry felt an arm grab him he turned to see Reno attempting to shout at him, but he couldn't understand him then an oval object flew and plopped down in the sand before them. "Oh shit!" Harry shouting knowing it was grenade.

However, a dome appeared around the grenade and after a dull thunk it disappeared revealing a small charred and scorched piece of desert. Reno and the trio looked up to see the four girls they told to stay behind looking at them and Katie had a smile on her face.

"Seems we are not so useless are we?" Katie said with a sly grin.

Reno rolled his eyes "Harry it is time to get in the fight! Stop sitting around watching!"

Harry turned and realized that he saw multiple beams of light showering the soldiers below and he knew the other wizards had started to engage the enemy.

The trio all could feel their stomachs clench, but nodded and began to cast spells below.

Almost as soon as Reno and the trio joined the fray the soldier manning the heavy machinegun next to them let out a grunt as a bullet struck him in the face showering Hermione with blood.

Hermione screamed and fell back below the slope screaming. Claire took up the machine gun spotting Wesker and attempted to empty the weapon of ammo on the vehicle he hid behind.

Ginny went to Hermione to comfort her and clean the blood off her, while the other three women transfigured rocks in the desert into large flat shields and levitated them in above the soldiers forming firing slots for the soldiers.

Harry seeing the hovering shields got an idea and nudged Ron and Reno. Mouthing, "watch."

Harry then pointing his wand through the gap of earth and floating shield levitated a small barricade the soldiers below were using for cover. The soldiers were shocked to see their defenses float into the air and were then cut down by the gunfire of the soldiers atop the hill.

Wesker watched as barricades and vehicles simply floated into the air leaving his troops open to enemy fire. "These idiots don't know what they are doing, they will be the death of us! Rude come we will set the facility to destruct and leave on the chopper on the opposite side of the compound."

Rude nodded.

"Give me some cover!" Wesker shouted and as his remaining soldier opened fire on the hill crest he and Rude dashed to the entrance of the compound.

As they approached the entrance the large heavy doors exploded outwards sending them flying backwards.

Even though gunfire and spells continued to be seen and heard anyone in the immediate area stopped their attacks as Voldemort emerged from the cloud of smoke and dust that covered hung over the destroyed entrance.

Harry could feel his friends and comrades staring at him or at Voldemort below. It was Voldemort, but all he could say was "Riddle?"

--

**End Chapter**

**Was going to make this one big chapter, but things are going to get crazy in the next. People will die, and alliances will be made and broken in a matter seconds. Basically all out chaos. **

**PS sorry for the wait, but I started to read the Inheritance series. Eragon and all that. Really good going to be doing a crossover with it after this. **


	17. Chapter 17

Voldemort Strikes Back

This fight scene is going to go one more chapter. Why? Cause I couldn't resist adding a slight dose of comedy here. It won't be till the end, but picture it your mind, and you will laugh.

**I don't own any of this and all that kind of stuff. All in good fun. **

--

Voldemort grinned at the scene of death and destruction before him. Voldemort stated quiet loudly "I suppose I can join in the fun before I depart."

Voldemort raised his wand producing a large fireball at the end of it and with a swing of his arm tossed it at a vehicle where a number of the Umbrella soldiers were cowering in fear. As the fireball hit the vehicle it exploded. The soldier's bodies were thrown away as limbs and blood showered the area.

Voldemort's high pitched cackle erupted amongst the battlefield as he waved his wand producing shimmering shield of white that stopped the soldier's bullets cold with an odd sort thudding sound as if they had struck a large wall of rubber.

--

Harry looked down on the sight as he saw Umbrella soldiers not only firing on their positions, but at Voldemort. Before he knew what he was doing he was charging down the small hill towards Voldemort letting his anger and hatred for Voldemort guide his movements. He could hear Reno, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny screaming after him, but he did not stop.

Reno soon charged after him.

"Fuck." Doyle shouted. Then in a quick motion he brought his mic to his mouth "All forces forward now covering fire and … target the weird fuck with red eyes."

"Were still taking fire from Umbrella!" The shout ran over the mics speakers.

"Fuck it, target anyone who isn't an ally then!" Doyle shouted in response.

With that he motioned for his group to move.

Doyle led his troops out of their safe firing positions down the hill in an all out charge to catch up to Harry and Reno. All he say, as he heard bullets passing by and seeing fellow soldiers fall was "Mindless fucking suicide."

--

Voldemort laughed as the soldier's bullets fell before him. He fired off a few killing curses dropping each one of his targets dead. Voldemort laughed madly screaming "Pathetic! You really think you can win?"

A grenade landed next to Voldemort he pointed his wand at it just as it exploded. The explosion seemed to stop in mid burst. As if trapped in time. Voldemort then hurled the frozen explosion at a group of soldier's moving down the hill releasing it from the spell. It exploded blowing the soldiers in the immediate area apart leaving a crater in the hillside.

Voldemort began cackling again. "Fools!"

Voldemort was unaware that Wesker hovered above him on atop the bunkers entrance. Wesker dropped down on top of Voldemort brining his arms and fist down in hard bash on to Voldemort's back dropping him to the ground.

Wesker grabbed Voldemort around the neck wrapping his arms tightly trying to squeeze the life out of Voldemort or break his neck.

Voldemort writhed angrily as Wesker increased his grip tightly grunting with the effort. Voldemort's neck suddenly seemed to grow thicker and wider. Wesker hand and arms burst into flames. Voldemort could feel his new younger face burning against the flames. He could feel the boiled flesh popping against the attack. He screeched in anger. "You will not best Wesker!"

Wesker holding on with all his might whispered into the Voldemort's ear "Don't mess with the guy in shades."

--

The Umbrella soldier's had ceased their firing upon Voldemort since their superior Wesker was now in a fray with Voldemort. However, the soldiers atop the hill were upon them.

The battle turned into chaos. The fighting was at point blank range. Fistfights broke out, knives being wielded and slashing foes before them. Gunshots were fired into the backs of soldiers as their backs were turned. Soldiers were running through the battlefield with handguns stopping only to put a bullet through an enemy's head blowing their brains onto the desert sands that glowed red from the fires that burned and the blood that now drenched them.

The only humane way to die seemed to be a killing curse from the wizards who fired them relentlessly at any attacker. For no blood was shed to stain the tainted desert floor.

Harry had finally come upon Voldemort. Harry had stopped a little ways back as he watched in awe, as Wesker's arms grew bright with flames scorching Voldemort. He could see his Voldemort's face etched with fury and fear of death. He couldn't help, but think it would end here.

--

Reno had tried to follow Harry closely, yet he got entangled with a group of Umbrella soldiers. The soldiers fired quickly at him he threw up a quick shield rolled over the sand fired a stunner knocking one of the soldiers unconscious then brought his wand forward in a jabbing motion letting out a spell that let off a loud retort sending another soldier flying away with blood squirting from his stomach wound.

Another soldier brought his gun down in a swing motion onto Reno's back. Reno let out a scream of pain from the strike and fell to the ground.

Reno rolled over quickly seeing the soldier about trying to reload his gun. He kicked out striking the soldier in his knee.

The soldier let out a gasp of pain as he knee buckled inward and collapsed to the ground howling in agony. Reno quickly brought his arms around his neck preparing to break it. He felt a hand reach out and grab his shoulder.

Reno turned quickly preparing to parry any attack. His eyes opened wide as he saw Rude. Then he felt Rude's fist collide with his jaw sending him toppling over the downed Umbrella soldier.

--

Harry continued to watch Wesker slowly take the life from Voldemort. Harry had dreamed of this day when it would all end.

However, Harry's mind was broken free from his thoughts as a gunshot rang out and Wesker toppled back screaming in pain as his shoulder spurted blood.

Claire Redfield soon passed Harry her pistol raised "You killed my brother you son of a bitch!" She fired another shot hitting beside Wesker's head.

Harry grabbed Claire and pulled her arms down sending her next shot into the sand below.

She shoved Harry back to the desert floor eyeing him with hate. "He killed my brother don't you dare deny me justice!"

"He was killing Voldemort! He is our top priority!" Harry shouted back at her.

Harry then felt himself being shot back several feet his wand leaving his hands. Harry landed in a crumpled heap groaning.

Voldemort stood breathing heavily. His face bubbling and fizzing attempting to repair the scorched wounds Wesker had left. "And now Harry Potter… you will die."

Voldemort raised both wands preparing to kill Harry. Gunshots rang out. Claire began to fire on Voldemort.

Voldemort hissed in anger as the first two struck him. His body was now working overtime to repair his wounds. He threw up a shield charm with one wand, while pocketing the other as he made his way towards Claire.

Voldemort's face showed nothing, but evil Claire continued to fire with empty clicks since her gun ran out of ammo. Voldemort grabbed her around the throat. "Your brother died at the hands of that fool Wesker?" Voldemort hissed.

Claire began to thrash in Voldemort's grip muttering "yes" as she struggled as Voldemort lifted her one handed from the ground.

Voldemort sneered "Then I shall not deny you the chance to see him once more." Voldemort then tightened his grip and began to crush Claire's neck. A pop of her bones here and there.

Harry quickly rose to his feet and ran towards Voldemort trying in vain to loosen Voldemort's grip. Harry had no wand and brought his fist back to strike. Voldemort elbowed Harry in his face sending him to the ground blood gushing from his split lip.

"You are far to weak Harry Potter. Now watch as I kill another in your place." Voldemort hissed.

Harry rose quickly wiping the blood from his lip.

"You will not kill her!" Harry screamed.

With that Harry ran towards Voldemort let out a mighty scream as he swung his leg back and it landed into Voldemort's groin.

Voldemort immediately dropped Claire grabbing his crotch letting out more of a loud squeak than a scream.

Harry rushed over to Claire to make sure she was alright, but still couldn't stop himself from grinning as he heard Voldemort's now squeaky voice, moaning "my balls."

--

End Chapter

**I told you. I couldn't help myself. It was to good to pass up. I mean how often do you really expect to see Voldemort getting kicked in the balls? **

**Still this was the sad, but happy chapter. Next one, way more tear jerking and heartbreaking… I think. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Voldemort Strikes Back**

**Chapter 18 I think.**

**Don't own any of this all in good fun.**

--

"Rude? What the hell are you doing here?" Reno shouted as he sprang to his feet.

Rude cracked his knuckles menacingly in response and quickly dove into a frantic attack against Reno sending fists and kicks at his former comrade.

Reno parried the attacks as he defended himself against Rude's attacks. He was to slow for one of them and a kick landed in his chest knocking the wind out of him as he was flung to the ground.

"Can't believe you sided with them Reno. Pitiful." Rude said as he towered over Reno.

Reno's eyes widened a bit as he saw one of the soldiers he had come with raise his rifle to fire at Rude. He quickly swept Rude's leg knocking him to the ground as the soldier's shots rang out and whizzed through the air harmlessly.

Rude quickly responded by taking out a pistol firing at the soldier and striking him between the eyes. Rude turned back, but Reno had gotten up and his foot came crashing down on Rude's hand knocking the pistol free.

"No I made the right choice Rude, where you made the wrong!" Reno shouted.

Rude quickly brought up his leg striking Reno in the back forcing Reno to topple forward off his hand. Rude quickly jumped to both feet and grabbed Reno in a bear hug and threw him to the ground. He withdrew a knife from his pocket and brought it down in a stabbing motion towards his former friend.

Reno grabbed his arm trying to hold it at bay. The knife came closer and closer to his chest as he and Rude struggled.

"Rude you don't know what you are doing!" Reno said through clenched teeth and he tried to force the blade to the side.

"Sorry Reno, but once I take a job I always see it through."

--

"You'll pay for that Potter!" Voldemort said rising from the ground massaging his groin.

Harry quickly rose from Claire's collapsed form to face Voldemort.

"Didn't feel to good did it Riddle!" Harry shouted with a smirk.

Voldemort quickly pulled up his and Harry's wand firing a set of killing curses at Harry. Just before they landed a broken down piece of metal from one of the destroyed vehicles shot in front taking the blast.

"Ah, the blood traitor has saved you Potter." Voldemort said as he fired a set of curses at Charlie Weasley who had just saved Harry's life.

Charlie barely managed to dodge and block the curses. "Run Harry get the hell out of here!"

Harry dashed behind a pile of crates not because Charlie had told him to run, but an Umbrella soldier had targeted him and began firing on him. Once Harry had disappeared the soldier turned his attention to Voldemort firing on him.

The first of the bullet's struck Voldemort who let out a howl of rage, but quickly conjured up a shield blocking the hail of gunfire coming towards him.

Charile had fired another curse at Voldemort knocking, the momentarily occupied Voldemort, off his feet back towards the entrance of the bunker.

The Umbrella soldier quickly slapped a fresh clip in his rifle and brought up his rifle, but instead of firing upon Voldemort fired on Charile.

The unsuspecting Charile screamed out in agony as the bullets ripped at his flesh.

"No!" a shout came and the soldier was struck dead as a green burst of magic hit him in the back.

Ginny Wealsey came running from behind the soldier's fallen form to her brother's side. Tears streamed her cheeks as she tried to comfort her brother who clutched his wounds begging for his mother.

Charlie's voice faded as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Charlie! You can't be dead!" Ginny screamed, shaking her brothers fallen body.

Voldemort had risen from his fallen position and vanished and reappeared behind her grabbing her tightly bringing his arms around her and both wands up under her jaw.

"Potter come out! See what your failure to die has cost even your lovely little girlfriend! I told you she would not be safe. Come out and face your destiny!" Voldemort screeched as he brought Ginny to her feet shouting at Harry's location.

A few gunshots rang out and a spell landed in the vicinity of Voldemort. Dawlish and a couple of U.S. Soldier's had battled their way to the position. Voldemort quickly grabbed hold of Ginny and vanished reappearing at the entrance to the bunker where he could use it as cover from the approaching foes.

"Time is short Potter show yourself!"

Harry jumped from his position "Let her go Riddle, she is not a part of this!"

--

"Reno!"

Just as Rude's blade was about to pierce Reno's chest a spell struck Rude sending him flying backward.

Reno lay on the ground breathing heavily as Katie rushed to his side; she ran her hand through his long sweaty hair.

"Are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he?" Katie said running her other hand over his body to make sure he hadn't been pierced by the blade.

"Yeah… I'm fine thanks to you." Reno said standing up along with Katie.

"Thank God you are ok! I saw wha" Katie didn't finish as a gunshot ran out striking her in her midsection.

Katie fell to the ground screaming in pain. Reno fell to the ground right along side her.

"Katie! Katie!" Reno shouted as he grabbed the spot the bullet struck putting pressure on the wound as blood rolled over his fingers. He quickly whirled his head around to see where the bullet had come from and there stood Rude, his gun recollected and pointed at the two of them.

Reno shook his head wildly, he was about to get up and kill his former friend, but Katie's shouted distracted him.

"Reno, Reno! Don't let me go! Please don't let me go!"

Reno now ran one of his hands through her hair and using his wand tried to repair the wound to Katie muttering, "It is going to be alright Katie."

Rude made his way over to Reno he held his gun to the back of his head.

"Sorry Reno, nothing personal… strictly business."

Before Rude could fire the back of a rifle came out of nowhere striking Rude in the face breaking his nose and sending him flying back to the ground.

Leon threw the unloaded rifle to the ground and jumped atop Rude bringing his fists down on Rude's already bloodied face.

--

"Call them off Potter or I throw the blood traitor into the line of fire!" Voldemort hissed as the soldiers fired upon his position.

"Stop firing! Stop firing! Dawlish stop them!" Harry screamed at the oncoming Auror and duo of soldiers.

Dawlish eyed Harry, but relented his advantage. The soldiers paid no heed to Harry's words and continued firing. Dawlish quickly stunned them and brought his wand up to Voldemort's position.

"Good Potter you have the loyalty of our people. Very sad you didn't join me, we could have easily dominated the wizard world if we had worked together. Now though you must die." Voldemort removed Harry's wand from Ginny's throat and aimed it at Harry.

Harry stared bravely up at what he knew would come a look of defiance in his eyes.

Just then lights around the base entrance began to blink. A voice rang out over the lone loudspeaker at the entrance.

"_The self-destruct sequence has been activated. Please evacuate the premises._"

Voldemort quickly turned to the speaker, but as he looked at it a fist caught him on the side of his face. Voldemort flew forward his gripe loosening from Ginny and the duo of wands he held.

Wesker stood at the entrance, a bandage on his wounded shoulder and a smug look on his face.

Harry quickly dove for one of the wands. He grabbed it and brought it up towards Voldemort.

Voldemort grabbed the other wand and rose to his feet. He looked about wildly seeing Dawlish in one spot, Harry in another, and Wesker and Ginny in another. He could feel his rage bubbling over.

"Bah!" With that Voldemort vanished as Harry and Dawlish each sent a set of spells towards the spot he had been, but a few moments ago.

Dawlish swore loudly, however Harry brought his wand up against Wesker. Wesker sensing the danger grabbed Ginny and held her around the neck.

"Don't do it kid or I kill her!"

Harry eyed the man for a moment before lowering his wand. Dawlish did the same as Harry did.

Wesker looked into the distance and saw his companion Rude being pummeled by the fool Leon. Leon appeared to have a witch behind him covering him from any stray attackers left or that had not fled from the self-destruct announcement.

Wesker tossed Ginny to the ground before bolting from his spot in a blur to rescue Rude.

--

"Katie you are going to be alright! Reno get her out of here!" Angelina screamed as she stood behind Leon looking for oncoming attackers.

She saw a blur out of the corner of her eye and heard a sudden gush of wind as Leon was struck with such a force that sent him flying back into a broken and burnt vehicle.

Angelina quickly turned trying to bring her wand to bear on the assaulter, but her wand arm was grabbed and twisted behind her back with such a force that she could hear her own bones snapping as she let out a cry of pain.

Reno quickly rose bringing his own wand to bear, but he did not fire a spell as Wesker held Angelina right in front of him.

"I don't think so." Wesker said mockingly.

"Rude get up you lump." Wesker said kicking Rude in the leg.

Rude rose up wearily from the ground his face bloodied and bruised.

"Go the self-destruct is activated. Get the chopper ready, I shall be there momentarily."

Rude nodded and groggily made his way into the desert's darkness.

Dawlish had collected Claire and made his way back to the U.S. choppers, Ginny and Harry made their way up to the remaining fray on the battlefield.

"Ginny get Katie and get out of here!" Harry shouted while motioning to the struggling form of Katie on the ground.

"No! I'm not going anywhere without you!" Ginny shouted back.

Harry shot her a scowl, but said nothing.

Leon groggily got up from his position and withdrew a knife from the inner pockets of his uniform.

The four of them made for Wesker and Angelina as Wesker slowly backed up using Angelina as a shield.

After a few moments a sound erupted from Wesker's pocket. "_Chopper ready for lift off._"

Harry growled, "LET HER GO!"

The group trembled somewhat for it seemed the ground was shaking at Harry's command.

Wesker eyed the boy curiously with his golden eyes. His thoughts quickly raced through his mind.

"You want him that badly. Then you best head to Alaska. That is where he is headed because that is where the last traces of the Rage Virus are being held. … And who knows you might be able to get your revenge on me." Wesker said a slight smirk on his face.

"Revenge for what? You are trying to kill Voldemort the same as I!" Harry shouted.

Wesker winked at the group.

"Revenge for this."

Wesker quickly tightened his grip on Angelina's neck and brought her head around with a snap. Before bolting into the darkness of the desert leaving a trail of dusty sandy particles in his wake.

--

**End Chapter**

**Snap. Lot of death. Who would have thought Ginny could kill someone. Shocked myself with that one. **


	19. Chapter 19

Voldemort Strikes Back

**Chapter 19**

--

Harry stood his mouth agape for a moment before his mind seemed to register what had happened. He could feel himself filling with rage as he fired a few spells in the direction Wesker had fled.

Harry dashed a few paces before realizing his chase was futile. As he turned back around one hand clenched his wand tightly and the other was balled into fist. His fingernails dug so deep into his skin that blood was escaping from the tiny wounds.

Harry's eyes glistened as he saw Leon leaning over Angelina's body shaking his head. Harry fell to his knees next to her body running his hands through his sweaty hair, while staring at the fallen form of his former quidditch teammate and friend.

"I couldn't stop it from happening. Charlie, now Angelina, only God knows how many others."

"Ange! Angie! Say something! You can't be dead!" Katie's pain stricken screams echoed into the now quiet night from her fallen position.

"Please Katie calm down. I don't know how bad your injury is. You could have internal damage." Reno pleaded with Katie.

Katie continued to shout, but her coherent words gave way to jumbled and broken fragments of words.

Harry looked up from Angelina and saw Ginny who also had collapsed to her knees. Tears streaked down her cheeks as her eyes seemed to wander around the battlefield lit by crackling fires. The desert floor strewn with bodies and blood, and her eyes would stop briefly in the location where Charlie's body laid.

The only thing that broke Harry from his stupor was the sound of approaching footsteps. Harry pulled up his wand as a figure appeared in the darkness making a beeline toward them.

"What the fuck are you guys doing!" Doyle shouted as he came into view.

No one replied.

"Jesus Fucking Christ! The place is about to go up get the fuck up and move to the choppers!" Doyle shouted as he grabbed Reno back the back of suit coat pulling him up.

Harry quickly rose to his feet "Not till we get Charlie and Angelina's bodies out of this place!"

Doyle quickly rounded on him.

"Now isn't the fucking time to be a hero!" Doyle shouted as he grabbed Ginny by her arm pulling her up roughly.

"I'm not going till I have them, I refuse to leave them here like … like this!" Harry shouted back.

"I've got people out there to, but we don't have time kid! Now get a fucking move on!" Doyle reached grabbing Harry by his collar and tossing him in the direction of the chopper.

Harry eyed the man with hatred in his eyes, but Reno had conceded and was now levitating a wounded Katie back to where the helicopters were. Leon was already making his way as well.

"Come on Harry we have to go." Ginny's soft voice entered Harry's ear as she reached out and touched his hand softly.

Harry shook his head, but followed the group being lead by Doyle.

--

"Hold on!" Flynn shouted from the cockpit of the helicopter.

The Umbrella facility burst into a ball of fire as the helicopter made its way from the area.

The explosion sent a shockwave through the air shaking and jarring the helicopter violently as Flynn fought to keep control of it.

After a few moments Flynn seemed to gain control of the helicopter and leveled it off tailing his counterparts in the other helicopters.

Everyone on board was silent after that. Ginny had her head buried in Harry's chest, Leon just had his head resting in his hands and no one spoke except for Katie's occasional sobs and murmurs of pain as Reno tried to comfort her.

"Voldemort is heading for Alaska, so is Wesker." Harry said breaking the silence.

No one said anything for a few moments.

"How do you know?" Doyle said flatly.

"Wesker said so."

"Why would you believe the enemy?"

"Cause that is where the Rage Virus is being held."

Doyle looked searchingly at Harry for a moment before turning and whispering into Flynn's ear.

Flynn got on the mic and began giving directions and orders to the other helicopters.

After a few more moments of silence Harry asked, "Where are we going?"

"Fairchild Air Force Base. Need to refuel and rearm and regroup. Then we head to Eielson Air Force Base in Alaska. We are calling in for satellite imagery and hopefully we can pinpoint their location."

"Check south of Teller." Reno interrupted Doyle.

"Why?"

"Cause a facility is there. Figured it was abandoned, but …" Reno paused for a moment, "After tonight I'm sure it is operational."

Harry eyed his friend for a moment.

"What aren't you telling us Reno? How do you know this?"

Reno let out a sigh and ran one hand through his hair and another through Katie's.

"I used to work for them."

--

Nearly everyone on board stared at Reno in shock, Leon even pulled out his gun and drew a beat on him.

"Hey it isn't like I worked for them when they were Umbrella! I worked for the company that predated them. Was part of a security force." Reno said eyeing Leon's gun.

"You just didn't think this was important to mention!" Harry said in disbelief.

"Hey Umbrella didn't have anything to do with me!" Reno shouted back.

"When I worked for them they were based out of Japan. Company name was Shinra."

Silence settled for a few moments before broke it.

"So what the hell happened?"

Reno rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Well they dealt in genetics, didn't ask to many questions myself, got a hefty paycheck and made sure no one snooped to deep into what they did."

Reno let out a laugh.

"Sure enough though someone better got through. Friend of mine now, either way Shinra fell and Umbrella bought them up. I left to live my life as a bodyguard, been doing that since. … Oh yeah, but last I heard they were building a new facility in Alaska just south of Teller, you know before the whole bust and all that."

"Christ! You just didn't bother to mention this!" Leon shouted shaking his head.

"Hey I didn't work for Umbrella! I just told you that. I had no idea what they did. Yeah maybe rumors were floating around since that whole Raccoon City thing, but I didn't have anything to do with it. Didn't know for certain till I saw Rude tonight still working for them. … You think its fucking easy trying to build a new life from the ground up. I mean when people needed a bodyguard what did you want me to say! Failed to protect a companies secrets and they folded, got ass severely kicked in the process, yeah good resume there." Reno finished sarcastically.

Even though Harry didn't feel the remote bit happy he couldn't help, but let out a small laugh. "Ass severely kicked?"

Reno scowled for a moment, but soon let out a small chuckle. "Yeah guy was good. Still lucky in my opinion."

Doyle shook his head "Flynn you get all that?"

"Yup. Relaying the info now."

After that the chopper grew quiet once again until Flynn shouted "Approaching Fairchild now."

The group in the chopper seemed to stir.

"So Reno I'm guessing this _friend_ is the one who kicked your ass. So where is he, I mean why aren't you with him?" Harry said eyeing Reno curiously.

Reno let out a sigh and put on a grim expression. He rested his hand on Katie's forehead, she had passed out during the trip.

"I didn't really know how he felt till now."

"Harry, never let anything happen to her, ever." Reno said motioning to Ginny with his free hand.

Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny nodding in response.

--

"Don't know what you are talking about Ginny." George stated coldly as he and Ginny were alone in a room full of abandoned dusty bunks on the military base. Ginny had just told him about Charlie and Angelina dying.

"George don't act like this! I've been crying nonstop. I don't even have any more tears left to shed. Fred, Dad, Percy, Charlie, Alicia, and Angelina were all close to you. I know you must be hurting!" Ginny said in exasperated tone.

Ginny could swear she heard George's heart breaking.

"It doesn't matter Gin. It's life. Shit happens." George once again coldly replied as he got up and made his way to the door.

"I'll tell Bill, Fleur, and Ron. Don't trouble yourself over it."

"George talk to me, don't bottle up your feelings." Ginny pleaded.

George shrugged.

"I mean yeah bad stuff happens, but surely it means something they didn't die for nothing! God or someone must have a reason." Ginny pleaded.

George stopped turned and was laughing almost hysterically.

"God? Look around Gin. Fucking infected crazed zombie type nut jobs, half our family dead. Hell your boyfriend will probably be next at this rate or you!" George said as he made his way toward Ginny.

Ginny meant to argue, but George brought his hand up to her mouth more roughly than intended, but still through clenched teeth he muttered.

"Like I said look around. God left this place a long time ago."

The door opened behind the brother and sister as Harry came in.

"Uhh is there a problem?"

George said nothing as he removed his hand from Ginny's mouth and silently left the room not giving Ginny or Harry a glance.

Harry watched him go and he turned to see Ginny crying dried up tears. He quickly rushed to her side.

"Ginny what's the matter? Is George ok?"

Ginny turned away sobbing as Harry gently rubbed her back. They sat like that for some time as Harry comforted Ginny silently.

"Harry I'm going with you no matter what you say."

Harry said nothing, but sighed a little bit.

Ginny turned and kissed Harry softly and slowly deepening the kiss.

"Harry I love you and I love my family" Ginny paused while bringing one hand up to run over Harry's lightning bolt scar "and when you love you get hurt like a cut, it heals, but there will always be a scar."

Harry said nothing, but nodded softly as he brought his lips to Ginny's. They fell back on the dusty cot kissing deeply tearing at each other's clothes increasing their passion for one another.

The door opened with a thud. Ginny and Harry shot up from there embrace covering themselves looking at the intruder.

"Uh. Yeah we move out in ten minutes." Doyle said with a confused corny look on his face.

Doyle made to leave, but paused.

"Changed my mind make it twenty minutes."

--

End Chapter

**A congrats for those who can guess the lines in the end, pretty easy.**

**I know two chapters in a row who would have thought. Guess I'm just on a roll or something. **

**PS One more chapter and the final battle begins. I think.**


End file.
